Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal
by Dream Fighter75
Summary: What'll happen when Karin discovers Kazune's secret? Will it affect their relationship? And who are the new transfer students that seem to be interested in kamika? KxK, MxOC, HxOC, slight YxM Chpt 40 is up!
1. School

Hi there, I'm Dream Fighter75 and this is my first story... well not really, but this is the first story I upload on this site. Hehe. Well, I'm gonna cut this short by saying I don't own the anime or the characters. (I wish I did though...)

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal: "What'll happen when Karin discovers Kazune's secret? Will it affect their relationship? And who are the new transfer students that seem to be interested in kamika?"**

If you see me typing like "_this_" that means those are the characters thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, etc.

**Chapter. 1: "School":**

"_Kazune, I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, ever since the first time we met."_

"_Kazune..."_

"_Karin..."_

_Just as they were leaning in, about to kiss..._

Kazune came in barging into Karin's room. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY SLEEPY HEAD, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

Karin, who was startled fell off the bed from Kazune's shouting. The impact of the fall awoke her. She dashed off to the bathroom and got ready. Himeka was downstairs waiting for her since Kazune had already left.

"Good morning, Karin." Himeka greeted her wih a smile.

**Karin: **"G'morning!"

She ate with the speed of light, grabbed her things and ran with Himeka to catch up to Kazune. She finally caught up with him. Himeka caught up with them a few minutes later since she was a bit slower than Karin.

**Kazune: **"Your so slow, Karin... and a heavy sleeper too..."

Karin glared at him as she panted. "What... did you... say?" He returned the glare and they started to argue.

**Himeka: **"Here we go again." She giggled.

They manage to get to school on time and go to class before the teacher arrived. Himeka greeted everyone while Kazune and Karin went to their seats, still glaring at eachother.

Then Michi walked in, saw Karin, and ran up to her and hugged her with all his heart and soul.

"Michi... I... can't... breathe..." Karin said gasping for air.

He released her immediately.

**Michi: **"Oops, sorry, Hanazono-san."

Then he runs over to Kazune to give him a hug aswell, but stops when he gives him the glare of a thousand glares.

**Kazune: **"Dont EVEN think about it..."

Michi backed away slowly. A few minutes later the teacher walked in and everyone sat down in their seats.

"Okay class, settle down." The teacher began as she got her things in order.

While the teacher started with the lesson, Karin was staring out the window, not paying attention to her. She was still thinking about her dream.

_'Could it be that... I like, Kazune?'_

**END OF CHAPTER. 1**

Feel free to review. Also, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. =)

_Preview of the 2nd chapter:_

_Michi: "Do you like Hanazono-san? And be honest or I won't tell you anything about the journal."_

_Kazune hesitated to answer. "... Yes... I do..."_

_Karin, who overheard everything was shocked while Michi smirked._

_Kazune: "Now, tell me what you know, Nishikiori."_


	2. A Hearts Confusion

Thank you for those who reviewed, and here's the second chapter. =)

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter. 2: "A Hearts Confusion"**

_'Could it be that... I like, Kazune?'_

Karin was lost in thought. It wasn't the first time she's had dreams about Kazune in that way.

Then the bell rang. It was lunch time.

"Okay class, you may go to lunch." The teacher said as she got her things and left to the teachers lounge.

The class was half empty by now. Himeka, who was still gathering her things, went up to Karin and tapped her on the shoulder.

**Himeka: **"Karin, are you alright?"

"Hm?" She turned to face her. "Oh, yea. Don't worry I'm fine." Karin gave her a reassuring smile. She looked around. "Where did everyone go? Is it dismissal time already?"

Himeka giggled.

"No, it's lunch time."

**Karin: **"Oh. I better get down to the cafeteria quickly before all of the eel bread is gone."

They both laughed. Karin packed her things and went down to the cafeteria with Himeka. They both got their lunches and sat down where the gang was at.

**Miyon: **"What took you two so long? For a moment we thought one of us was gonna have to go back upstairs to get you."

**Karin: **"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the bell ring."

She looked over to Kazune, who was talking to Yuuki. Karin looked down at her food and blushed.

**Michi: **"You okay, Karin, you look a little red."

He knew that she was blushing and that it was because of Kazune.

She looked at Michi and blushed more. "Y-yes! Of course I am, w-why wouldn't I be?" Karin said, laughing nervously. He smirked at her reaction.

_'Oh my god... I hope he hasn't figured it out that I have feelings for Kazune...'_

**Karin: **"I'm... not really hungry anymore. I'm gonna go outside... to get some air."

She threw out her tray and ran outside.

**Yuuki: **"Is everything alright with Karin?"

**Himeka: **"She seemed fine this morning."

Kazune got up and left to go look for her.

"I'll go help Kazune look for her." Michi said and got up, threw out his tray, and went after him.

**Michi: **"Kazune!"

He turned around, hearing his name and saw Michi approaching him.

"What do you want, Nishikiori?"

Karin was nearby behind a tree. "What am I gonna do?" She asked herself. Then she started hearing voices. "Kazune?" She turned and peeked from the side of the tree and saw him there with Michi.

"I wonder why they're here..." She started listening to what they were saying.

**Michi: **"I need to tell you something."

Kazune nodded for him to go on. Michi just stayed there looking at him with a serious smile. He waited for him to tell him what he needed to say.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Michi asked.

Kazune slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "You said you had to tell me something!!!"

"Oh! That's right!" He said smiling sheepishly.

At that point Kazune wanted to smack Michi but he restrained himself from doing so.

Michi stopped smiling and his expression turned serious which surprised Kazune a little.

"I found Professor. Kujyou's journal yesterday."

**Kazune: **"What?"

Michi looked over to the side and saw Karin peeking. He thought he'd use that to his advantage. Karin didn't notice that Michi had seen her.

"Do you have it with you?" Kazune hopefully asked.

Michi shook his head.

He sighed. "So, then what did it say, Nishikiori?"

Michi paused for a moment. He began to smirk.

"I'll tell you... but... under one condition..."

**Kazune: **"What is it?"

"You have to answer a question." He said.

"A question?"

Michi nodded.

**Kazune: **"What's your question?"

**Michi: **"Do you like Hanazono-san? And be honest or I won't tell you anything about the journal."

Kazune hesitated to answer. "... Yes... I do..."

Karin, who overheard everything was shocked while Michi smirked.

**Kazune: **"Now, tell me what you know, Nishikiori."

"I know everything..."

He gave him a puzzled look. "Everything?"

**Michi:** "Yes. I know everything about you and Karin, and what your hiding from her."

Kazune's eyes grew wide.

**Karin: **"Does Kazune really like me? Or was it my imagination? And what is he hiding from me?"

**END OF CHAPTER. 2**

Just to clear something's up. This story takes place after the battle with Kirio and Kirihiko. But no one finds out anything and Kazune doesn't disappear.

_Preview of the 3rd chapter:_

_Himeka went upstairs to her room to make sure Karin was alright._

_She stood in front of the door and knocked softly for a few seconds. There was no response. So she opened the door slowly and walked in. "Karin?"_

_She was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her head down. _

_Himeka sat down next to her. _

"_What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_Karin didn't respond._


	3. Why Me?

Here's chapter 3! =)

Hope you enjoy it!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Karin: **"Does Kazune really like me? Or was it my imagination? And what is he hiding from me?"

Michi and Kazune finished talking and went back inside before they were late to class.

Karin snapped out of it and noticed that they had left. "Probably went to class..."

Her eyes widened as she realized that if she didn't run back, she was going to be late. She ran as fast she could. Karin made it with a few minutes to spare.

**Yuuki: **"Hey Karin, you alright?"

**Miyon: **"You look beat."

She smiled a little. "Yea... I'm fine..."

Karin turned around to go to her seat, but accidently bumped into Kazune. She stumbled back a bit.

**Kazune: **"Oi, you alright?"

She looked at him and blushed.

"Well? Are you okay or not?"

**Karin: **"Y-yes."

She walked by him quickly and went to her seat.

The teacher walked in and everyone else went back to their seats as well. Karin wanted class to end already. She didn't feel like being there.

And to her relief, class finished early due to the teacher's going to a meeting.

Everyone packed up and left except for a few who were still packing up. Karin got her stuff and left.

**Himeka: **"Hm? Where's Karin?"

**Yuuki: **"She left already."

**Michi: **"She did? Well, that was fast since she's always the last one to leave."

"Yea, well, see you guys later!" Yuuki said as he left.

"Bye everyone!" Miyon said before leaving with Yuuki.

**Himeka: **"I'm worried about her, Kazune."

**Michi: **"Why don't you two just talk to her? Well, I gotta bounce, I got business to attend to. Later!"

He left. Kazune was growing more and more suspicious of Michi.

"Kazune?"

Himake poked him on his tickle spot.

"Hey!" He jumped back slightly.

**Himeka: **"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "So what were we talking about?"

"Karin. We should do what Michi said and talk to her."

**Kazune: **"Yea. Well, let's go."

They both left and went outside.

As they were walking they past by a bench and were surprised to see Karin sitting there.

**Himeka: **"Karin?"

**Kazune: **"What are you doing here? We thought you'd be home by now."

"I was waiting for you." She said in a low tone.

"Here?" Kazune asked as he folded his arms.

She nodded.

**Himeka: **"At least we can walk home together now."

Karin got up and the three started walking.

The walk was pretty silent. No one said anything.

"We better get home quick before it starts to rain. Wouldn't want to get wet and catch a cold, ne?" Himeka said trying to brighten the mood.

But it didn't work.

Once they got home Kazune confronted Karin about her strange behavior.

**Kazune: **"Hey, Karin, are you alright? You've been acting strange lately..."

Karin looked deep into Kazune's eyes and was mezmerized.

She started blushing.

Kazune noticed her face was getting red. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

He put his hand on Karin's forehead which made her blush even more.

She quickly slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine!"

She ran up to her room and shut the door.

**Himeka: **"What happened?"

"I have no idea..." Kazune who was just as confused as Himeka was.

Himeka went upstairs to her room to make sure Karin was alright.

She stood in front of the door and knocked softly for a few seconds. There was no response. So she opened the door slowly. "Karin?"

She was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her head down.

Himeka sat down next to her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Karin didn't respond.

She shook her slightly. "Aren't you even gonna eat dinner?"

"No..."

**Himeka: **"How come?"

"I'm not hungry..."

Himeka looked at her with sadness. "Karin... talk to me. What's wrong?"

She raised her head.

**Karin: **"Well..."

Just as she was gonna tell Himeka what's been bothering her, Kazune came in.

"Is everything alright?"

**Himeka: **"Yes. So Karin, what were you gonna say?"

Karin put her head down again. "Nothing..."

**Kazune: **"Common Himeka, let's leave her alone."

She nodded and got up. They both left and started talking in the hallway.

**Himeka: **"Do you think it's something you might've done?"

Kazune was about to say something about that but thought about it for a second. "Meh, it may be a possibility."

Himeka thought of a way to cheer her up. "I got it!"

**Kazune: **"What?"

"You know what day it is tomorrow, right?"

Kazune thought for a minute.

**Himeka: **"It's Karin's birthday tomorrow, Kazune."

**Kazune: **"Oh! Yea, that's right. Dammit! I forgot!"

"Let's throw her a surprise party!"

**END OF CHAPTER. 3**

Feel free to review! =)

_Preview of the 4th chapter:_

_Karin entered the door. She just got home from grocery shopping. _

_She put her keys and grocery bags on the table and noticed all the light's were turned off._

"_Hm? I thought Kazune and Himeka were gonna stay home today and wait for me..." _

_Karin looked around. "Is anyone home?"_

_There was only silence. _

_Karin started to fear the worst and was about to transform._

_That is until..._


	4. Birthday Surprise pt 1

Here's chapter 4!  
Hope you enjoy it! =)

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

Himeka: "It's Karin's birthday tomorrow, Kazune."

Kazune: "Oh! Yea, that's right. Dammit! I forgot!"

"Let's throw her a surprise party!"

Himeka smiled. "A surprise party?" Kazune asked. She nodded. "It might cheer her up."

Kazune: "Okay, but, her birthday is tomorrow, which is in a few hours. How are we gonna throw a party by that time?"

Himeka: "We're just gonna have to perform a birthday miracle?"

He looked at her with a strange face. "Birthday miracle?" Himeka giggled. "Yes." She went over to Karin's room again but this time, she didn't bother knocking. She just opened the door slowly. Karin was no longer on her bed with her head down and her knees to her chest. She was standing, looking out her window. "Karin?" Himeka approached her. She turned around. "Yea?" Himeka was glad that now she sounded somewhat normal again. "Well, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Karin asked. "Well, I need to do some grocery shopping tomorrow, but I also need to do some cleaning around the house, and I can't do it all on my own. Sooo... I was wondering if you could do the shopping tomorrow. Please?" Himeka asked as a way to get her out of the house. "Sure."

"Yay!" Himeka hugged her tightly. Karin chuckled. "I'll need a list to know what to get." She said. "Absolutely. Do you have a pen and piece of paper?" Karin looked at her closet. "Yea, I'll get it." She went to her closet and opened where she got a box and looked in it and found a sheet of looseleaf, but no pen. So she walked over to her desk and opened the drawer. She got the pen and handed it to Himeka.

She wrote everything Karin needed to get at the market.

Himeka: "Here you go."

She gave Karin the paper and she looked over it. "Okay, thanks." She said.

Then Himeka realized something and blurted out. "Michi's coming with you!"

Karin: "Michi? Why is he coming with me?"

"To, umm... help you! Yea, that's right, to help you." Himeka said. "Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep." Karin said. "Okay. Goodnight." Himeka left her room and ran into her's and got her phone. Kazune walked in. "Himeka, you can't expect people to cancel their plans just for a last minute surprise party."

She started dialing Michi's number.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Michi was at his house reading a book until his phone started ringing.

"Hm? Who could be calling at this hour?" He looked at the caller ID and picked up.

Michi: "Hello? Himeka? What's up?"

She told him about the party and how he needed to keep Karin away from the house while she and Kazune prepared.

"I'd be happy to do it." Michi said excitedly.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Himeka was happy. "Thank you, Michi. Goodnight."

She hung up. She turned to Kazune. "Michi said yes! Now I have to call Miyon and Yuuki. We're gonna all the help we can get to make this miracle party come true."

Kazune sighed. "Women..." He mumbled.

After talking with Miyon and Yuuki they agreed to help out.

**_The next day..._**

Michi stopped by. "Ready to go?" Karin nodded and they both left to go to the market. They had finished the grocery shopping faster than he had expected. He needed to keep her away from the house a little while longer. So he came up with a plan.

Karin: "Now that we're done, let's head back."

Michi: "Let's go shopping instead."

Karin turned to him. "Shopping?" He nodded. "We never get to spend any time together. So let's go!" Michi grabbed her arm and ran to a nearby clothing store. He picked out a random pink shirt and insisted that she tried it on.

"Can't I look around first?" She asked.

Michi: "After you try this on."

He shoved her into a changing room with the shirt. While she was changing, Michi took it as an opportunity to buy her a gift right there. He looked around and saw a pair of hair clips that he thought she might like, so he bought it. Then Karin came out. "You look hot." He winked at her. Karin blushed at his compliment. "Y-you really think so?" She asked. Michi nodded. "Of course I do. But, you'd look even hotter in this." He showed her a white spaghetti strapped knee-length dress with an emerald colored bow in the back.

"Wow, that dress is beautiful."

Michi: "And your gonna try it on, and I'm gonna get it for you."

Karin: "I can't let you do that."

He laughed. "You can, and you will." He nudged her into the changing room again.

After a few minutes he peeked in to see if she was done and accidentally saw her topless. "Oh sweet mother of pearl..." He backed away before she saw him. Michi was blushing 20 different shades of red. His phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Himeka.

Himeka: "Are you guy's near?"

Michi: "No. We're shopping. How much time?"

Himeka: "An hour."

"Okay." Just as he was hanging up, karin stepped out wearing the dress. He dropped his phone when he saw her. "Woah... Karin, your the prettiest birthday girl I've ever seen..."

Karin: "Y-you remembered my birthday?"

He nodded. Michi went over and payed for the dress right there. "Keep it on." Karin smiled. "Thank you, Michi." She hugged him.

"Your welcome."

Before leaving they bumped into Yuuki who was shopping for Karin's birthday present.

Karin: "Hey, Yuuki. What are you doing here?"

Yuuki: "Uhh... umm... getting something... for Miyon!"

Michi: "That's cool. Well, we gotta go. See ya later!" They walked out of the store and went to get ice cream.

A few minutes after that Michi get's another call to bring Karin home. "Michi. Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun." He smiled when she said that. "Anytime. Well, let's head back."

"Okay." Once they returned Karin looked in her purse for the keys. "I'll go around the back to see if anyone's there." Michi left her there. She finally found her keys.

Karin entered the door.

She put her keys and grocery bags on the table and noticed all the light's were turned off.

"Hm? I thought Kazune and Himeka were gonna stay home today and wait for me..." Karin looked around. "Is anyone home?"

There was only silence.

Karin started to fear the worse and was about to transform.

That is until... all the lights turned on and everyone jumped out of nowhere. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Karin: "Oh my gosh... you guys threw me a surprise party? That's so sweet. Thank you."

Himeka lit the candles and Karin blew them out after they sang happy birthday to her.

**END OF CHAPTER. 4**

Make sure to review! 3

_Preview of the 5th chapter:_

_Himeka: "Hey Karin, I want to show you something."_

_Karin: "Like what?"_

_She took her hand and led her upstairs to her room. She went to her nightstand and looked around in her drawer._

_"What are you looking for, Himeka?" Karin asked._

_"This." Himeka had a picture in her hand._

_Karin: "A picture?"_

_Himeka nodded. "It's a picture of..."_


	5. Birthday Surprise pt 2

Here's chapter 5!!! =)

Thank you for those who have been reviewing, it means a lot. =3

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Birthday Surprise pt 2:**

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Karin was in shock. She didn't expect for the others to throw her a surprise party. She wasn't used to celebrating her birthday. When she lived with her aunt, all she did was get her a cupcake with a lit candle in the middle and she spent her day in her room with Shii-chan. That's how all her birthday's were.

Karin: "Oh my gosh... you guys threw me a surprise party? That's so sweet. Thank you."

Kazune saw the dress she was in. _'She looks beautiful... wait, what am I saying?" _He started blushing.

Himeka lit the candles and Karin blew them out after they sang happy birthday to her.

Tears started forming in her eyes. Everyone looked at Karin with concern. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought you were happy about this." Kazune said. Karin smiled. "I am happy... I really am. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Michi: "Didn't your aunt celebrate your birthday?"

Karin shook her head. "Every year she would only get me a cupcake and I would stay in my room. That was basically it."

Miyon: "That's awful. A person's birthday is a special day that deserves to be celebrated. We're talking about the day you were born into this world! How could anyone not celebrate!?"

"Woah, calm down, Miyon." Yuuki said, trying to calm her down. She took a deep breath. "Your right, sorry about that." Everyone else was giving her a strange a look. "I tend to get emotional about a few things." She said as she laughed nervously.

Kazune: "Anywayyy... let's cut the cake."

They started laughing. Himeka got the knife and handed it to Karin. She started cutting the cake and gave a slice to everyone. Then Michi came up behind her and frosting on his finger and put it on her nose. "Michi!" Karin started laughing. She then put some frosting on his cheek.

Kazune started getting angry when he saw them playing like that. Himeka stood next to him and noticed his expression as he saw Karin and Michi playing. She giggled to herself. _'This should be interesting...'_

Himeka: "Hey, Kazune, can you get Karin? It's time to give her, her presents."

Kazune: "Yeah..."

He walked over to them and grabbed Karin's hand.

Karin: "Hm? What are you doing Kazune?"

"Present time." He said. Kazune walked her over to where the others were at in the living room. Michi followed them. "Jeez Kazune. Grouchy much?"

He glared at Michi.

Yuuki gave her a birthday bag. Karin looked inside it and found a pretty pink purse. "Awww. It's so cute. Thank you, Yuuki. Hey, is that why you were at the store when Michi and I saw you?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Even though I said I was buying something for Miyon, I was actually shopping for your birthday gift."

Then Miyon stepped up and gave her a medium sized box that was wrapped up.

Karin smiled. "What's in it?"

Miyon: "Open it up."

Karin did just what she said and opened the box. It was a yellow and white spring dress. "It's so beautiful, thank you, Miyon." Himeka's gift was next. She had given Karin a pair of earring's while Michi gave her the clips he got at the store. Karin hugged them and thanked them.

Kazune stepped up to her with a small rectangular box and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Karin."

She blushed a little when she saw him smile like that. _'My heart... it's pounding so fast... i can't control it...'_

Karin took the gift and opened it up. She was surprised at what Kazune had given her. In the box was an emerald necklace that matched her eyes. It was the prettiest necklace she has ever seen. "Kazune..." Karin said, not knowing what else to say.

He took the necklace and walked behind her. He moved her hair out of the way and placed the necklace around her neck. She felt his fingers brush against her neck softly which sent chills down her spine. His touch was like heaven to her.

After he was done he walked in front of her to face her. Karin looked down at the necklace around her neck, admiring it. Kazune noticed she just starred at it without saying anything.

"Do you not like it?" He asked worriedly.

Karin: "N-no. It's not that. It's just that..."

She got closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

She wanted to say more but couldn't find the right words to tell him how much she loved the gift.

They were blushing a lot.

Everyone else was giggling.

Karin was distracted by what she had done to notice. That is until Himeka tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Karin. I want to show you something."

Karin: "Like what?"

She took her hand and lead her upstairs to her room. "So, why are we here, Himeka?"

Himeka didn't respond and just entered. She went to her nightstand and looked around in her drawer.

"What are you looking for, Himeka?" Karin asked.

"This." Himeka had a picture in her hand. She stood up and turned around to face Karin.

Karin: "A picture?"

Himeka nodded. "It's a picture of my parents." She handed her the picture. Karin was shocked at what she saw. _'This picture... could it be? I-it can't... maybe I'm wrong...'_

Karin looked at the picture closely.

_'But it is...'_

"H-Himeka, where did you get this picture?" She asked.

Himeka: "Around 5 years ago, I found it in Q-chan's room and he gave it to me."

Karin: "Q-chan said these people were your parents?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." Karin said as she kept starring at it. A second later, Michi came upstairs. "There you two are. I just wanted to come up and say bye. I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go... hey, it's Professor. Kujyou! Wow... he looks so young there." He said as he saw the photo Karin had in her hands.

"Professor. Kujyou? As in, Kazune's dad? But this is a picture of... Himeka's parents." Karin said as she eyed Michi suspiciously.

Michi: "Oh. Is it? It must have been my mistake. Besides, umm... I was... kidding... anyway, BYE!"

He laughed nervously and left. Karin gave Himeka the picture back. "I'll be right back."

Karin followed him out. "Hey, Michi!" He turned around and saw Karin walking to him quickly. "I need to talk to you..."

"About?"

Karin: "What you said. You said that was Professor. Kujyou, Kazune's dad when he was young. But, that's a picture Himeka has of her parents, and the weirdest thing is that, that's the same photo I have of my parents! What's goi-"

She was cut off when Michi kissed her on the lips.

He parted a few seconds later.

"Happy Birthday, Karin." He then walked away leaving a very confused Karin.

"Michi..."

She touched her lips.

**_Back inside the house..._**

"Hey, where's Karin?" Kazune asked.

He and Yuuki were cleaning up while Miyon was outside taking a bag to the garbage.

Yuuki: "Dunno. I think she went outside with Michi."

Kazune's face turned serious. "With Michi?"

Yuuki nodded. "I wonder what's taking Miyon so long." He went outside and saw Miyon with the bag still in her hands. He went up to her to make she was alright.

"Hey, Miyon, you okay?"

Miyon snapped out of it. "Y-yea."

"You still have the bag in your hands."

She looked down and noticed she still had the bag. "Oh. I thought I had thrown it out already. "You sure your okay?" Yuuki asked again. "Umm, yea! I'm totally fine." She put the bag in the garbage can and went inside to get her stuff. Yuuki walked in behind her.

Kazune: "Is she still outside?"

Miyon nodded. "While. I gotta get going. The party was awesome thank you for inviting me and Yuuki. Goodnight, take care. Tell Himeka I said goodbye, will ya?"

Yuuki: "Same for me."

"Sure thing." Kazune said. "Take care you guys."

"See ya later, man." Yuuki said before he and Miyon left.

They both walked up to Karin. "Hey, Karin. Are you alright? You've been standing there for quite some time." Yuuki said.

Karin: "Hm? Oh! Yea! I'm fine. Hehehe. You two going?"

"Yea. I'm gonna go walk Miyon to her house then go home."

"Okay, and thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me. Goodnight." Karin went back inside.

Yuuki scratched the back of his head. "You two are acting weird..." They both walked on.

* * *

Karin shut the door behind her.

"What were you doing with Michi outside?" Kazune asked the second she came in.

"I was asking him something. Where's Himeka?"

Kazune: "In bed already... what were you asking him?"

Karin: "Something... I'm gonna go to bed, thanks for the necklace and the party. G'night."

She went up to her room.

_'What the hell is Michi trying to do with her...' _Kazune thought.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Michi had just arrived to his house. He sighed. "I'm sorry Karin..."

He got ready for bed. Once he was in bed he looked over to his nightstand where a letter was lying there.

"I just can't have you figure it out this way..."

**END OF CHAPTER. 5**

Feel free to review! =)

and also, for the record whenever I put a line, that means the characters are in the same place but in different parts of that place. If I put X's that means the character(s) is in a completely different place. =3

Also, I won't be putting a preview for EVERY chapter, just some. I want to leave some chapters in a complete cliffhanger.


	6. The New Guy

Here's chapter 6! 3

I hope you enjoy it, hehe.

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 6: "A New Rival"**

After saying goodnight to Kazune, Karin rushed upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her slowly. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. She could not stop thinking about what had happened between her and Michi.

Karin touched her lips once more. The kiss kept replaying in her head like some broken VCR.

"W-why?" She whispered to herself. Karin looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Though her thoughts were interupted when she heard someone knocking softly on her door. She figured it was Himeka, since she's the only one in the house that knocks softly.

She got up and opened the door. Karin was surprised to see that Kazune was the one that was knocking. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Kazune?"

Kazune: "Oh, umm... hey. I didn't expect for you to still be awake and open the door."

Karin: "What is it?"

He lowered his head. "W-well... I, umm... wanted to see... if... you... were alright, that's all." Kazune was starting to blush a bit.

She smiled a bit. "That's strangely very sweet of you."

Kazune: "What do you mean by, 'strangely'?"

He glared at her a bit.

"N-nothing. And yes, I'm fine." Karin said. "Okay, just wanted to make sure. Oh, and... if Michi tries to do anything to you, let me know, got it?" He told her.

_'A bit too late for that...' _Karin said in her head.

She just simply nodded.

Kazune: "Good. Well, goodnight."

He left to his room. Karin closed the door and sat down on her bed and sighed. "I have to know... does Michi like me or not? First, the shopping, the dress and compliment, then there's how he always fools around with me, and... the kiss... I have to know for sure."

She layed down on her bed and drifted to sleep. Karin was going to talk to Michi at school in the morning.

**_The next day..._**

Karin got up early. Earlier than Himeka and Kazune. She got ready and went downstairs.

"Hmmm... where's that pen and paper?" She looed around until she found what she was looking for.

Karin wrote a note to Himeka and Kazune and left it on the table. After writing the note she decided to make them breakfast and left it all there with the table set. Just as Kazune and Himeka woke up, Karin was already out the door.

Kazune went to Karin's room to wake her up like he always did. He opened the door and was surprised to see her bed was already made. He checked her bathroom, and she wasn't there either. He scratched his head in confusion. _'Where could she be?'_

He got ready and went downstairs. He saw Himeka reading a note. "Hey, Himeka, have you seen Karin?"

She handed Kazune the note. "Looks like she already went to school."

Kazune read the note. _'That's not like her... something tells me this has something to do with Michi...'_

Himeka: "She was nice enough to make us breakfast."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Karin had already walked to school. She was hoping to talk to Michi without any interuptions. She walked into class and saw him erasing the chalk board. "Michi?"

Michi: "Good morning, Karin. What bring's you here so early on this lovely day?"

Karin: "Umm... I could ask you the same thing."

Michi: "It's my turn to spruce up the classroom. So you gonna tell me? And where are Himeka and Kazune?"

She sat down in one of the front desks. "I dunno, probably still at the house. And I'm here cuz... I was hoping to talk to you. I kinda hoped you would be here early."

Michi leaned against the board and smirked. "Oh really?"

Karin blushed. "No, not like that!" She sighed. "I want an explanation on why you kissed me." She said as she stood up and stood in front of him.

_'Dammit... what should I tell her?'_

"Umm... about that... I... I did it because... I was curious." He said.

Karin: "Curious?"

He nodded . "Yes. I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you, and it was amazing. Kazune does not know what he's missin' out on." Michi chuckled. Karin blushed. "So you... kissed me... out of curiosity? You stole my first kiss without my permission out of curiosity!?!?!?"

She got closer to him as she yelled at him. Michi was getting a bit scared and chuckled nervously. "I-i'm sorry?

It was at that moment that Miyon walked in and saw Karin and Michi a bit too close, which gave her the wrong idea on what they were doing. Karin immediately backed away. "H-hi Miyon."

Miyon: "H-hey there. What's goin' on?"

Michi: "Nothing. Just chattin'."

"Riiight." Miyon went to her seat. Then Himeka and Kazune walked in.

Himeka: "Good morning everyone!"

When Kazune walked in, he noticed Michi was looking at Karin with a smile, while she looked back at him with an ackward blush. It started to anger him. He walked by them hoping to get their attention. "Ahem."

Michi: "Hey Kazune. What's up?"

He glared at Michi. "Nuttin' much..."

Then Yuuki walked in and greeted everyone then went to sit next to Miyon. "Miyon, are you okay? You've been acting strange since last night."

Miyon: "Well... let's just say I saw something I shouldn't have..."

_'I wonder what will happen if Kazune finds out that Karin and Michi are secretly dating...'_

Yuuki knew that whatever she saw worried her. He tried to get her to talk about it, but she kept changing the subject. So he decided to annoy her until she would confess. After a few minutes, it started to work.

_'Yuuki... why are you doing this?'_

She finally couldn't take it any longer and blurted it out. She wasn't good at keeping a secret for too long.

"KARIN AND MICHI ARE SECRETLY DATING AND I SAW THEM KISSING!!!"

The whole class stared at Miyon, then at Karin and Michi. Whispers and giggles could be heard from the class. Kazune couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked at the _couple_ in disbelief.

Michi: "Me and Karin are dating?"

He put his arm around her. "Honey, why didn't you tell me we were dating?" Michi said as a joke and laughed. Though Kazune took it seriously and glared at both of them. Karin walked up to Kazune.

"This is all a misunderstanding." She said to him.

Kazune: "Listen. I don't know what kind of game your playing by leading me on with the kiss on the cheek at the party and then THIS, but whatever your doing... LEAVE ME THE HELL OUT OF IT!!!" He said harshly at Karin and went to his seat and sat down.

Karin felt the tears forming behind her eyes. But she tried her best to blink them away. She had never seen him this mad. She didn't understand why he would react this way to something that wasn't even true.

As the teacher walked the other students sat down.

The class was still whispering amongst each other about what had happened just now. Karin could have sworn that she heard someone whisper 'slut' to someone else. She lowered her head.

Michi wasn't doing so well either. He looked as if he were worried. A look no one has ever seen on him. Well, only one person has seen every side of Michi, but... that person was someone Michi has never spoken of and refused to.

**(Note: The person Michi is referring to won't be revealed until the sequel. Yes, I already have a sequel written out XD But it wont come out for a looong time since I'm just getting started with this story. Hehe. Though this person will be mentioned again later on in another chapter.)**

"This class sure is chatty this morning." The teacher said. "Settle down, I have an announcement to make."

The class stopped and looked at the teacher and see what she had to say.

"We have a new student today. Many of you may recognize him but please keep calm and treat him like any other student in this school."

Then the door opened and a boy walked in. Every girl in the class (except Karin and Himeka) had hearts in their eyes and started cheering.

"Hello. My name is Jin Kuga, but call me Jin please. I hope to fit in and become friends with all of you."

Jin looked around the class. _'Some pretty hot girls in this class.'_

Then his eyes met Karin. _'My god... she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen...'_

Karin felt like she was being watched and looked up to see that it was Jin who was looking at her. He walked up to her and introduced himself.

"HI there. I'm Jin."

**END OF CHAPTER. 6**

* * *

Well, I've kinda decided to stop doing the previews thing cuz every time I do it, I end up changing many things when I actually write the chapter. XD

and I wouldn't want anyone to be confused or anything. So that's basically it. =)

Please review! =3


	7. Is It Too Late to Apoligize?

Here's chapter 7!

Thank you for those who have reviewed! =)

I also apoligize for not making this chapter longer.

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 7: "Is It Too Late to Apoligize?"**

"We have a new student today. Many of you may recognize him but please keep calm and treat him like any other student in this school."

Then the door opened and a boy walked in. Every girl in the class (except Karin and Himeka) had hearts in their eyes and started cheering.

"Hello. My name is Jin Kuga, but call me Jin please. I hope to fit in and become friends with all of you."

Jin looked around the class. _'Some pretty hot girls in this class.'_

Then his eyes met Karin. _'My god... she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen...'_

Karin felt like she was being watched and looked up to see that it was Jin who was looking at her. He walked up to her and introduced himself.

"Hi there. I'm Jin."

She just looked at him. "Umm... hey."

He took a seat next to Karin since the seat next to her was empty. Kazune saw how he has gone up to her like that. He knew that Jin was after her at that moment. _'She's too naive to realize it though...'_

"One of the things I hate about her..." Kazune mumbled to himself.

Even though he said that, deep down he knew that he didn't mean it. The truth was that he loved everything about her and wouldn't change one single thing about Karin. The only that bugged him was how people might take advantage of her because she's so naive.

Jin leaned forward a bit to talk to Karin without the teacher noticing.

"I think I've seen you before." He said in a whisper so they wouldn't get caught.

"Where?" She asked in a whisper as well.

He smirked. "In my dreams, baby."

Karin scoffed. "Yea, if you think you can win me over with a lame pick-up line then obiviously you MUST be dreaming." She whispered rather harshly.

Jin was taken back by how she had just spoken to him. No girl has ever turned him down like that. A girl would kill for him to say that to her. _'But not this girl...'_

He felt like his pride had just been single handedly shattered into pieces. Strangely... a part of him... actually liked it. _'She's different.'_

"It's a good thing I like a challenge with women, makes it more fun after I get them." He said to himself.

Then the lunch bell rang. Everyone gathered their stuff and went down to the cafeteria. Jin was one of the first to leave along with his group of fan girls.

Karin felt a but guilty for how she had treated him a few minutes ago. Even though the boy had a huge ego, he was still after all a new student which she had told off. Karin went off to the cafeteria to apoligize to him.

Kazune watched her leave and sighed. Michi passed by him. He noticed his facial expression. Himeka, Miyon, and Yuuki walked up to him.

Miyon: "Kazune... I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

With that she left and Yuuki patted his shoulder then left with her.

Himeka: "Are you gonna be okay?"

He smiled slightly. "Yea, don't worry about me." They both went down and got their lunches. But while they did that, Karin and Miyon where talking at the table.

"Have you seen Jin?" She asked Yuuki and Miyon.

Yuuki: "Um, yea. He went outside."

She thanked him and was about to walk away. "Wait." Miyon said. Karin turned around and saw Miyon approaching her. "I'm sorry for what I blurted it out in class earlier. It was none of my business, and I should have gone to you first instead of keeping it a secret, since we both know I suck at keeping secrets like that."

Karin: "It's okay. I know. And just so you know, Michi and I aren't going out. In fact... I honestly don't know why he kissed in the first place. "

Then Kazune and Himeka sat down at the table. He looked at Karin and looked back at him. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew she was on thin ice with him. So was Michi, but then again, he didn't even bother to show up at lunch. No one knew where he was at.

_'Guess he feels bad about it just as much as I do.'_ Karin thought. "Well, I'll talk to you later." She walked off and Miyon went back to the table and sat down.

Himeka: "Where's Karin going?"

Yuuki: "To go look for Jin."

Kazune: "Guess she got bored with Michi..."

Miyon: "Kazune... I was wrong about them. You should really talk to her."

_'So... they aren't going out? I'm confused...'_

* * *

Karin was outside, she looked around for Jin until she finally found him. She walked up to him.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Jin: "Gee, I don't know. Are you gonna tell me off again? Not really the nicest way to welcome a new student."

Karin: "I'm sorry about that. It's that you caught me in a bad mood."

"Your the first girl that has ever spoken to me like that. Do you even know how manny girls would kill just to talk to me?"

Karin was starting to get confused. "Umm... are you some kind of player or something?"

Jin: "Your acting as if you don't even know who I am."

"Your Jin." She said. "Jin Kuga, the famous actor/singer/male model."

She was surprised. "Really? I've never heard of you." He was surprised to have heard her say that. "WHAT!?!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?"

Karin nodded. "This explains so much..." He said. "What are you talking about now?" She asked.

_'Now's my chance.'_

"Nothing, but I do wanna ask you something." Jin told her. "What is it?" Karin asked.

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

_'He's only known me for about an hour and a half and he's already asking me out?'_

Just as Karin was about to answer, Kirio came out of nowhere and fires at Karin, thought it purposely misses her.

Kirio: "And we meet again."

She looked up and saw him up on a tree. "What are you doing!? We had a truce, Glasses Man!"

"Grrr... my name... is NOT GLASSES MAN!!!! Anyway... we still do... but... there's something I must do."

Jin just stood there, confused and watched them talk. Karin forgot he was there.

* * *

Kazune didn't bother eating. He just sat there staring down at it. "I'm not hungry, I'm just gonna go and find Karin to talk." He got up and threw out his tray.

Yuuki: "Good luck."

"I'll need it..."

Kazune went out and looked for her.

* * *

Karin: "What do you want?"

Kirio jumped down. "Have you been having... visions or anything like that recently?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh... um... nevermind." He said. _'Guess I have no choice...'_

He closed his eyes and a dark orb started to form in his hand. Karin back away a bit. "What are you doing?" Karin asked as she noticed the ball got bigger in a few seconds.

"You'll see..." Was all he said before he threw it at her. Just as it was about to hit her, Kazune came.

Kazune: "Karin! WATCH OUT!"

Before she could dodge, the orb hit her. Jin was too shocked at what he had seen to do anything.

_'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!?!?' _Was all he could say in his head since he couldn't find the words to speak.

Kazune ran to Karin as she fell and caught her in his arms. He looked at Kirio with fury. "What the hell did you do to her?!?!"

Michi was nearby when he heard Kazune yell and ran to see him holding Karin, who was unconsious. "What happened!?" He then saw Kirio and already knew. _'He couldn't have done what I think he did...'_

Kazune handed Karin over to Michi and transformed. He was about to attack Kirio until he dissapeared.

"Dammit!"

Jin was finally able to get a hold of himself. "Is she okay?"

Michi: "She is... for now."

Kazune walked back to Michi to get Karin and take her to the nurses office.

Jin took a look at what he was wearing.

"Dude... you look so gay in that outfit."

Kazune: "Wait, you can see me!?"

**END OF CHAPTER. 7**

* * *

I tried to make it a bit funny by adding that part with Jin at the end, but obviously I failed. XD

anyway, please review! ^_^"


	8. Just Like Heaven

Here's chapter 8! =D

Hope you enjoy!

thank you for the reviews!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 8: "_Just Like Heaven"_**

Karin back away a bit. "What are you doing?" Karin asked as she noticed the ball got bigger in a few seconds.

"You'll see..." Was all he said before he threw it at her.

Just as it was about to hit her, Kazune came.

Kazune: "Karin! WATCH OUT!"

Before she could dodge, the orb hit her. Jin was too shocked at what he had seen to do anything.

_'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!?!?' _Was all he could say in his head since he couldn't find the words to speak.

Kazune ran to Karin as she fell and caught her in his arms. He looked at Kirio with fury. "What the hell did you do to her?!?!"

Michi was nearby when he heard Kazune yell and ran to see him holding Karin, who was unconsious. "What happened!?" He then saw Kirio and already knew. _'He couldn't have done what I think he did...'_

Kazune handed Karin over to Michi and transformed. He was about to attack Kirio until he disappeared.

"Dammit!"

Jin was finally able to get a hold of himself. "Is she okay?"

Michi: "She is... for now."

Kazune walked back to Michi to get Karin and take her to the nurses office.

Jin took a look at what he was wearing.

"Dude... you look so gay in that outfit."

Kazune: "Wait, you can see me!?"

Jin gave Kazune a weird look. "Of course I can see you. I'm not blind, you idiot." He said. Kazune looked at Michi who didn't seem as surprised as he was.

"If you can see me... that must mean..."

"He's a god too..." Michi said, finishing Kazune's sentence. Kazune was about to grab Jin's hands to see of he had a ring. "Hey! Get away from me! Jeez... you really are gay." He said as he stepped away from Kazune.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!"

Michi: "I hate to interrupt this love fest you two got goin' on, but we have a serious problem here."

He pointed to Karin who was still unconsious in his arms. Michi transformed. "I'll take her back to your place. Meet ya guys there." Michi flew away to Kazune's house. Jin just watched them fly away. He turned to Kazune.

"Where is he taking my goddess?"

Kazune: "Er... what do you mean by _'your goddess?'"_

"Oh, I think you know." He said as he started walking. "I'm gonna go see her and protect her."

"You won't be able to protect her." He said.

Jin turned around. "Just watch." Kazune slapped his forehead with his palm. "What I meant was that you wont be able to protect her if you get lost, Tim."

Jin glared at Kazune. "It's Jin, and I won't get lost, I'm great with directions." He said. Kazune pointed to the opposite direction. "I live, that way."

Jin felt stupid now. "I... I knew that!" Kazune folded his arms. "Riiight, sure ya did." Jin kept glaring at him. "I Did!" He stomped off passed Kazune. He flew right next to him. Jin took another look at what he was wearing. "Sooo... what's with the costumes?"

Kazune: "If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

Jin: "I bet I would. I'm a very understanding person."

Kazune sighed. "You see the ring on my finger?"

Jin nodded. "What about it?"

"This ring, is called a Kamika ring. It gives me the powers of Apollo" He told him. Jin stopped walking for a second. Kazune turned around. "What is it?"

"When you say Apollo, do you mean the Greek God Apollo?"

Kazune nodded. "So let me get this straight. You have a have ring, that has the powers of Apollo. Am I right?" He asked. Kazune nodded again.

"What about the guy that hurt Karin? Does he have a ring too?" Jin asked. "Yea. His ring has the powers of Ares. At first he was bad. but then we called a truce... until now..." He clenched his fists as he said that last part. Jin continued walking. "Who else have rings?"

Kazune: "Karin and Michi. Karin's ring has the power of the goddess, Athena and Michi's ring has the power of the god, Neptune."

Jin thought for a moment. "Why were you surprised when I said that I could see you?"

"Because... unless that person has a kamika ring, they aren't able to see us." He said. "Does this mean I'm a god too!?" Jin asked with excitement at the thought of being a god. "I don't know, but I don't have time to find out." Kazune said to him.

They finally arrived at what seemed an endless walk to the mansion. They entered and rushed upstairs to Karin's room. Kazune had transformed back by the time he reached Karin's room.

She was lying down on her bed. Michi was standing next to her with a serious look on his face.

Kazune: "How is she?"

Jin: "Is she dead!?"

Michi shook his head at Jin's question. "She gonna be okay..."

_'I hope...'_

* * *

**_(Karin's dream):_**

**_Karin woke up to find herself in a strange place, that looked like a garden... yet somehow... different. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. "Where am I? What is this place? And where's Kazune, Michi, and Jin?"_**

**_Then a mysterious voice spoke. _"You always had a habit of asking so many questions all at once, Karin."**

**_Karin got up and looked around to see who was talking to her. She didn't see anyone. _**

**_"How do you know my name? Am I dead? Am I in heaven?"_**

**"No, you're not." _The voice said._**

**_"Who are you? Show yourself!" Karin continued to look for whoever it was that was talking to her. Then a bright light appeared before her. A woman stepped out of that light. Karin shielded her eyes from the light._**

**_The woman walked up to her. Once Karin got used to the light, she looked at the woman that was standing in front of her. She was surprised to see that the woman looked like an older version of herself._**

**_Karin: "Mom..."_**

**_The woman smiled, yet... behind that smile, you could see sadness._**

**"I don't have much time to explain, all I can say is that he needs your help. You have to help him before it's too late, Karin."**

**_Karin was confused. "Who needs my help?"_**

**_She grabbed Karin by the shoulders and shook her._ "You have to help him, time is running out, the future is at stake!"**

**_Karin: "Mom, who needs my help? Why is time running out? And how is the future at stake!?"_**

**_Before she could get an answer, the woman started disappearing. _**

**_"Mom! Wait!"_**

* * *

Karin felt like she was being shook and woke up to see that it was Kazune shaking her.

"K-Kazune?"

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness your awake. I've been shaking you for the past 3 minutes. You looked like you were having a nightmare so I woke you up, even though I didn't expect you to wake up at all, but I'm glad you did."

Kazune hugged her tightly.

Karin: "It... felt so real..."

He leaned in and whispered soothingly into her ear. "Your okay now, everythings okay now. You had me worried sick, don't ever scare me like that..."

Karin blushed deep red.

"W-where are we?" She asked.

He released her and smiled. "In your room, dummy." She pouted when he said that, which made him chuckle. Michi, Himeka, and Jin walked in and saw that Karin was awake.

Michi smiled. "Your awake!" Jin ran to her and pushed Kazune away from her. "MY GODDESS!" He hugged her tightly. Kazune growled. "SHE'S NOT YOUR FRIKIN' GODDESS!!!" He grabbed him be the back of his shirt and pulled him away. They both glared at eachother.

Himeka sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm glad your finally awake, Karin, we were all so worried about you. Are you okay?"

Karin smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess it was all just a dream..." She said the last part to herself.

Himeka: "What was that?"

"Hehe, it was nothing. Just a strange dream I had is all." Karin said as she kept smiling.

"What about?" Himeka asked her.

Karin lowered her head and started fidgiting with her fingers. "Well... umm... it was about... my mom, and some strange place."

That part caught Michi's attention.

"Strange place?" He asked.

Karin nodded. "Yea. I have to admit, it was pretty."

Michi walked up to her. "What did the strange place look like?"

"Why do you ask?"

Michi: "Just tell me!"

Michi's reaction surprised everyone. He sighed. "Sorry... I just need to know, it's very important..."

Karin tried to remember. "That's odd..."

Kazune: "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I... can't seem to remember..."

_'If I'm correct, then that means...'_

Karin thought harder. "All I remember are... flowers, lot's and lot's of flowers. They were very pretty." She smiled.

Himeka smiled as well. "Seems like you had a good dream."

"Then why did she look like she was having a nightmare? She wouldn't stop tossing and turning, and not to mention that strange expression on her face." Kazune said as he leaned against the wall.

_'I'm right...' _Michi said in his thoughts.

Jin: "As long as the love of my life is okay, nothing matters to me."

Karin blushed, while Kazune was prepared to punch Jin.

Himeka: "I'm gonna go make something for you to eat, you must be hungry."

She stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Michi: "So, besides the flowers, you don't remember anything at all?"

Karin: "Well... I do remember seeing my mom there."

**END OF CHAPTER. 8**

* * *

I know this sucked, but I promise it will get better!


	9. Karin In Spirit Land

Here's chapter 9 everyone!

Thank you for the reviews!

And I also want to say that I'm sorry for the delay. My Internet has been going on and off, preventing me from writing the chapter. Worst part is that I may have to erase everything on my computer to correct the problem, but don't worry, that won't affect me updating the story. (I hope...)

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 9: _"Karin in Spirit Land pt. 1"_**

Karin: "Well... I do remember seeing my mom there."

"You... saw your... mother?" Michi asked. He looked at Kazune who appeared to be nervous. "Yea." Karin said. Kazune walked up to Karin. "D-did she say anything?" He asked her. Karin thought for a moment. "She did, but... I don't know what it meant."

"What did she say, Karin?" Michi asked. "She kept saying something about someone needing my help, and that time is running out. But, I don't know what she was talking about." She said. "Sooo... you don't know who needs your help?" Kazune asked. Karin shook her head. "No, I don't. But the way she said, I think she was sad about something. I'm not sure what though. Why was I even there in the first place?"

Jin: "Isn't it just a dream? I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Karin: "But... it felt... so real, even if I was only there for three minutes. Maybe it was just a dream... but something tells me it wasn't."

Jin was confused. "Three minutes?" He looked at Kazune and Michi. "Does she not know?" Now Karin was the one that was confused. "Know what?"

"Well... your dream, or whatever the hell it was, may have felt like three minutes... but, you've been asleep for... three days, Karin."

At first she didn't believe what they were saying. "W-what?" She asked in disbelief. "Well my goddess, you see, you fought Kirio on Wendesday, and today is Saturday." Karin's eye's widened. "Are you serious?" He nodded.

"I wonder how I could've been dreaming for so long..." She said. "You weren't dreaming, karin." Michi said. "I wasn't?" He shook his head. "No. You were..."

Kazune: "In what?"

"Spirit Realm... or Spirit Land, cuz it resembles one." He said.

Jin: "What's that?"

Michi: "No one is exactly sure what the Spirit Realm is, but it's a place that in between heaven and hell. Demons and Angels aren't allowed in that place though. I guess you can say it's a... neutral place. The Spirit Realm is for those who have passed away. The deceased go their before they go to either heaven or hell. "

"Wait, are you saying that in... the Spirit Realm, it is decided where you go?" Kazune asked.

Michi nodded. "Exactly."

Karin: "Why was my mom there?"

"Well, there are some angels and demons that manage to sneak in and contact the living. The Spirit Realm is more connected to earth than you think. But for a living person to go their, you have to have ties to both good and bad magic. Since your magic is already good, all you needed was the dark magic to go to the Spirit Realm. That's why Kirio attacked you. The dark orb he threw at you was harmless, though specific. I know that he knew what would happen if he threw it at you."

"Why would he do it though?" Jin asked.

"That, I don't know." Michi said.

"How do you know so much about this, Michi?" Karin asked out of curiosity. "Well, Professor. Kujyou told me a lot about it when I was little. But, Karin there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"The Spirit Realm may seem harmless, but you must be careful. Some of the spirits that are their aren't always the good guys. There are some that WILL try to hurt you and lead you to the path of evil."

"Don't worry, I will never let that happen!" She said confidently. Michi sighed. "Just... be careful."

Karin: "I will, I promise."

Somewhere outside, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Michi sensed that someone was watching them. He looked out the window, but saw no one. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Jin: "Dude, you okay?"

He looked over at Jin and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jin wasn't 100% convinced, but he let it slide. Then Kazune took Michi by the arm and took him out into the hallway.

Michi: "Is something wrong, Kazune?"

Kazune: "I... I want to see my fathers journal."

As Michi was thinking, he got an idea and smirked. Kazune didn't like it when he saw that smirk of his, which told him getting the journal wasn't going to be easy.

"Under one condition, Kazune." He said, still smirking.

"W-what do you want?" Kazune said getting ready for whatever Michi had up his sleeves.

"You, have to go out on a date with Karin." Michi's smirk widened as he said it.

Kazune blushed. "What!? Are you crazy!? No!" Michi walked in circles around him. "Then you'll never know what's written in your father's journal." Kazune felt defeated. "F-fine..."

Michi smiled. "That's the spirit!"

He glared at Michi.

Back in Karin's room, Jin approached Karin and sat next to her. "Hey, Karin."

Karin: "Yea, Jin?"

"You never did answer my question." He said as he took a few strands of her hair and twirled them around with his finger.

Karin was blushing a bit at what he was doing. "W-what question?"

He leaned in, getting very close to her. Karin slided back a bit as he got closer.

"Whether you'll go out with me or not."

Kazune and Michi had walked in and heard what Jin said. Kazune saw the position they were in.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" He was very mad.

Karin quickly pushed Jin away. "Kazune, it's not what it looks like." He glared at Jin. "What the hell were you doing to her!? Taking advantage of a girl in a fragile state, what kind of a guy are you!?"

Karin was surprised that he wasn't yelling at her.

"I'm only doing what YOU don't have the balls to do!" Jin yelled. Michi decided to step into their argument and break it up. "Alright alright, enough you two! You two are acting like little children, you two are much more mature than that. I thought I raised you both better than this. If you don't pull your act together, young men, I will ground you both!"

Jin and Kazune both looked at Michi with weird faces. "Uhhh...." Was all they could say.

Michi realized what he had said. "Umm... yea. Anyone care for some tea?"

"I could." Jin said. "Okay, let's go off to it then! Karin would you like some?" Michi asked. Karin shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine."

"Okie dokie then." He said and grabbed Jin and Kazune and dragged them downstairs.

Karin sighed. "I need some fresh air..." She changed into a pair of jeans, a green sweater and black boots since it was really windy outside with a bit of rain. She also wore her hair in low pigtails so she could wear her green beanie that matched her sweater.

She put two pillows under her covers to make it seem like she was in bed, sleeping.

"How am I gonna get outside without them noticing?" She asked herself. Karin slowly opened her door and peeked out into the hallway to see in anyone was there.

Karin walked out and closed her door gently and slowly.

She went over to the stairs and went down a few steps to see if anyone was there. Since no one was there she went down. Since it was too risky going out through the front door, Karin decided to go out through the back door. The back door was located in another room next to the living room. She dashed to the living room and hid behind a couch when she saw Himeka pass by.

Karin then made her way to the hall and ran to the back door. Surprisingly, no one heard her since the kitchen was near which was where the boys were at.

She ran through the garden towards the gate and opened it and ran out. She was now officially outside.

"Finaly! I never thought I was gonna get out of there." Karin said to herself as she walked to the park. Karin had a special spot at the park. It was like her secret hiding place, her sanctuary. It was a place no one knew about.

Deep in the park was a forest which she went to all the time. She walked off and stopped. She climbed down the little hill she was standing on. Under the little hill was a small cave.

karin entered the cave. The cave looked like any other old cave with a bit of mold on it from the outside, but not on the inside. The inside of the cave's walls were covered in vines and pink roses. And for some reason there was always a light that shone on the inside. Kind of like a glow coming from the ceiling, which was strange considering there were no cracks on the ceiling to let light in.

And the light can't be coming from the inside since two broken trees hide the entrance, which is why people can't find it.

Karin: "Every time I come here, I remember the first day I came here."

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_A 4 year old Karin was running into the forest. Tears blurred her vision, so she didn't know where she was going._

_She fell off the small hill when she ran too far._

_Karin was unconscious for a few minutes but woke at the sound of birds chirping. "Hmm... where am I?" She got up slowly and dusted herself off when she noticed a bit of blood on her hands. She looked down and saw that she had cut her knee when she fell._

_"Owie..." Just as Karin was about to cry she heard her aunt calling for her. _

_Karin: "I have to hide before she finds me."_

_She saw two broken trees and figured she could hide behind them. Once she made her way around the trees she saw a small cave. Karin was afraid that there might have been a monster in there so she hesitated to enter. But she saw a pretty light that made her feel drawn to the cave._

_Karin walked inside and was amazed. "Wow! It's so pretty!" She danced around and looked at the pretty roses in awe. But, out of all the roses, there was one that caught her attention. Out of all them, that rose was the only one that was fully bloomed. She frowned a little then smiled again._

_Karin took the rose and went outside. Her aunt was still out there calling her name. She ran over to her aunt. "I'm right here!"_

_Her aunt yelled at her. "Why did you run off like that!? If we don't go right now, we're going to be late!"_

_Karin starred down at her shoes. "I know, I'm sorry, auntie. I was looking for a special flower to put to sleep with mommy and daddy." Her aunt looked at it. "Where did you get that? There aren't no pink roses growing around here."_

_"I found it in a special place." She said with a smile. "Whatever, now move it, before we're late to the funeral."_

_Karin: "Why have mommy and daddy been sleeping for so long? Is a funeral like a sleepover?"_

_Her aunt didn't respond and walked back with Karin._

_

* * *

_

"It was the same day as my parent's funeral... back then I didn't understand what it meant when they told my parent's weren't coming back..." Karin looked at the spot where she had picked that rose all those years ago. A new rose never grew back on that spot. She always wondered why. Whenever she would pick a rose from other spots, a new one would always grow in it's place.

"I guess it truly was special."

Then Karin started getting a headache. She clutched her head as the headache started getting worse and worse by the second.

She fainted a minute later.

* * *

**_Karin woke up a few minutes later to find herself in the Spirit Realm again. _**

**_"Why am I here?" She got up and looked around. She saw her mom. "Mom!" She ran to her. _**

**_"Karin? What are you doing here? You can't be here right now, it's not safe!" _****_Karin was confused. "Not safe? How is it not safe? What's going on!?" Suzuka gave her a note. _**

**_"I don't have time to explain, but take that note. It's important. You have to go, now!"_**

**_Then a gust of dark wind came out of nowhere. "Oh no..." Karin turned to her. "Oh no what?" She asked. _**

**_"It's here..." Then the dark gust blew towards Karin in the form of a hand and grabbed her by the wrist and waist and swung her around. She screamed._**

**_Suzuka used her light magic to save Karin. After using it, the gust disappeared. "It worked!" She said. Karin dropped to the ground and Suzuka ran to her. "Are you okay?" _**

**_Karin nodded. "I'm fine." Suzuka sighed in relief. "Do you still have the note?" She nodded again. "Karin, you have to stop this, it's the only way to save the future, and most importantly, the world. Your the only one that can do this."_**

**_Karin: "What am I supposed to do?"_**

**_Suzuka: "All you have to do is..."_**

* * *

Just as she was about to tell Karin what she had to do, she woke up. It was as if the conversation were interrupted. Karin felt something in her hand. She opened her hand and saw a note. She opened it up and saw the note was in Latin.

"Great... I can't read latin. But, maybe Michi can."

She got up and dusted herself off. Then she felt a pain on her wrist and waist when she did. Karin rolled up her sleeve and shirt. There was a burn in the shape of a hand on her wrist and another in the shape of arms around her waist.

Karin pulled her sleeve and shirt down. She didn't want anyone to see the marks. Karin got out of the cave, past the trees and ran up the hill. After she was up she ran through the forest to go back to the mansion.

There was something following her.

As she kept running, something knocked her out unconscious from the back. She dropped down and a shadow made it's way towards her.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Back at the mansion...**

Himeka was going up the stairs with a tray of Karin's favorites. She knocked on her door but got no answer, so she just opened it up. Himeka saw what appeared to be Karin sleeping under the covers. She put the tray on her nightstand and shook her gently.

Himeka: "Karin, I'm sorry to wake you up, but you gotta eat something."

When she got no response, she slowly pulled the sheets and screamed.

Kazune who was downstairs drinking tea heard Himeka scream and dashed up the stairs. "Himeka! What's wrong!? Are you hurt anywhere!?"

Michi and Jin ran up stairs.

Michi: "Is someone hurt?"

Himeka shook her head. "No, I was just startled by the pillows that were under the sheets. I thought it was Karin sleeping. Where is she? I got her, her food."

Everyone looked at each other. "We also thought she was up stairs sleeping." Jin said. "You don't think Kirio took her, do you? Michi asked. "I hope not... Let's go outside and look for her." Kazune said. Everyone agreed and went out side.

Kazune: "Let's split up. We have a better chance of finding her that way."

They all went different ways in hope of finding Karin unharmed.

Little do they know that what's going to happen when they DO find her...

**End Of Chapter. 9**

* * *

Again, I apologize for the delay. I hope you can forgive me everyone. =(


	10. 3 Is Not Always Better Than 1

Here's chapter 10!

Thank you for the reviews!

And I'm also sorry it's taking so long for me to update, curse high school...

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 10: _"_**

Kazune went to the park, Himeka went to the mall, Michi walked around the streets, and Jin had his driver drive him around the city looking for Karin.

Only one thing was on their minds...

_'I hope she's okay...'_

* * *

**Himeka's POV:**

Himeka started off by going to Karin's favorite stores. She asked the owner's if they've seen Karin, they all said no.

She was walking by the food court and saw a girl that looked exactly like Karin. Thinking it was her, Himeka ran up to her.

"Karin! I'm so glad your okay. Everyone's been worried sick about you. Why did you leave? I would've came with you so the others wouldn't have panicked. We all thought something bad happened to you."

The girl just starred at Himeka.

"Are you okay?"

The girl didn't respond.

Himeka grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. The girl pushed Himeka away.

"Karin?"

_'I'm positive this is Karin. Same eyes, same hairstyle, same everything... so why is she like this?'_

The girl turned around and ran away.

Himeka ran after her. "Wait! Stop! I'm only trying to help you, Karin!"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Michi's POV:**

Michi was crossing the street to go to Karin's favorite cafe to see if she might be there. As he was crossing the street he saw a girl that looked like Karin skipping along the side walk.

"Karin?" He ran to catch up with her. "Hey! Wait up! Karin!"

She stopped and turned around. "Are you talking to me?" Michi looked at her strangely. "Of course I'm talking to you. Who else would I be calling Karin?" She thought for a moment. "Uhh... I dunno. Anyway, I must get going, see ya later cutie!" She went back to skipping cheerfully.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked himself.

He ran in front of her. She was startled when he did that. "Can I help you with something?"

Michi: "Why did you run away?"

She looked at him carefully.

"Oh, umm... I... didn't recognize you?"

He looked at her strangely. _'Clearly somethings wrong with her memory...'_

"Did Kirio do something to you? Did someone do anything suspicious at all to you?"

She pretended to think. _'Dammit, this isn't working... I'll just play along.'_

"I think so, but, I don't remember."

Michi thought for a moment. "You must be under some type of spell or something, let's get you back so we can help you remember who did this to you." He held his hand out for her to take. She hesitated a bit at first, Michi found that a but odd. "I don't bite, Karin." He said with a grin. She just smiled and took his hand.

_'I'm screwed...'_

_xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx_

**Jin's POV:**

Jin lost track of how long he's drove around the entire city looking for Karin.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked himself.

The driver asked how many more times was he gonna make him drive around in circles looking for a girl. Jin got annoyed. "She's not just any girl! She's special. I don't what it is that makes her... different, from all the other girls I've met that is. She's... she's real... She makes me feel... different. A good different. Not like some idol/pop star, but like a normal person.

Whenever I'm around her, I feel like it's just us, like nothing else around me matters, but her." He sighed.

The driver chuckled.

Jin: "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Mr. Kuga, but, it's just that hearing you saying that you're in love is pretty new. Something I've never heard you say."

He was surprised to hear his driver say that.

_'I... I'm... in love?' _

"Me? In love? Since when?"

The driver stopped the car in front of a cake shop and turned around to face Jin. "In the time that I have known you, I have never, ever, heard you talk about a woman, the way you just did about this girl. You can dent it all you want, but deep down in your heart you know it's true."

Jin looked out his window, thinking. _'Maybe I am in love. Wow, who ever thought that me, Jin Kuga, would ever fall in love with a girl I hardly know.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw what appeared to be a bubbly Karin coming out of the shop with a piece of cake. He told his driver that he was gonna step out for a bit. He put on a pair of glasses and a hat and walked up to Karin as fast as he could without attracting attention, or worse, his fan club.

"Karin, where have you been!? Everyone's been so worried about you, why did you run off?"

_'Oooh, he's cute." _She thought.

She giggled. "I'm so sowie, I didn't mean to. Are you mad?" Jin folded his arms. "A little. I was scared. I thought something bad happened to you..."

She smirked. "More like the opposite." He was a bit confused when she said that. "Well, as long as your okay, that's all that matters. Common, let's get you back home." He took her by the hand and led her into the limo. Unfortunately, the paparazzi was around and recognized him. They started taking pictures like crazy. He quickly got in with Karin.

"Kujyou mansion, pronto!"

The driver sped off.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Kazune's POV:**

Kazune ran around the park questioning about Karin's whereabouts.

He ran through the forest hoping to find her there. He shouted her name, hoping that she could hear him. After hours of looking for her, he gave up. "Maybe the others found her."

Kazune turned around and ran back to the mansion, not knowing that Karin was being held captive by something not too far away from where he was.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Jin's POV:**

Jin sat across from Karin. He was blushing. She just starred at him with a warm smile. "Want some cake?"

He shook his head. "No thank you. Umm... Karin?" She put the cake back in the bag. "Yes?" Jin started getting nervous. "T-there's something I wanna tell you..."

"What is it?"

He got up and sat down next to her and held her hands. "I know we just met about a week ago, and this may not make sense at all, but I just need to get this off my chest before I explode."

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "What do you wanna tell me?" He started stroking her hands. "The first time I met you, I thought you were just another gorgeous face with a hot body, but... I was wrong. I mean, not that your not hot, cuz you are, but there's so much more to you than that, Karin."

She blushed. "Like what?"

"Well, your smart, your kind, your unique, your everything a guy looks for in a girl... everything **I** look for in a girl. Your the first girl that has ever treated me... normal. Usually when girls see me, all they see is my fame, good looks, and money. But, not you. You see me for the real me... and... I love you for that."

Her eyes widened in surprise when he said that. "Y-you... you love me?" He smiled. "Absolutely. I'm in love with you Karin Hanazono, and if you let me, I'll prove it to you. I'll be your knight and shining armour. I'll be the guy you can always depend on, the guy who will always be there for you no matter what, the guy you'll love always."

"That's so sweet, I love you too hotstuff!" She grabbed him and kissed him. Now Jin was the one who was surprised. He parted. "This... is so unlike you." She scratched her head. "Is it?" He nodded.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Himeka's POV:**

After catching up to her, Himeka cornered her. "Karin, what's gotten into you? It's me, Himeka."

"O-oh... right... of course... sorry about that."

Himeka: "Are you okay?"

"Uhhh... I am now." Himeka walked up to her and took her hand. "Common, let's go home."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Jin was the first one to arrive. He and Karin went to her room hand in hand smiling and giggling. After twenty minutes, Michi came in with Karin and took her to the kitchen to sit down and relax. Then Himeka came in a few minutes afterwards and they both sat in the living room.

Twenty-five minutes later, Kazune barged in. "Karin! Are you here!?" He looked around and saw her and Himeka in the living room sitting down. He ran over to her and hugged her.

Michi who was in the kitchen heard Kazune come in. He and Karin went to the living and saw him hugging... Karin?

Kazune released her and saw Michi standing there with a freaked out look on his face. He saw Karin standing right next to him. Then he looked back at the Karin he had just hugged.

Michi: "Uhhh... well, this is quite awkward."

Himeka looked at both of them. "There are... two Karin's?"

Jin and Karin came downstairs when they heard their voices. "Hey guess, I found Kar-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw 2 other Karin's in the living room.

Kazune looked at all three of them. "What the fu-!?" Michi covered his mouth before he could finish.

Jin: "Th-thr-three KARIN'S!!!"

Himeka: "How is this even possible."

Michi looked at the three.

"It's simple." He said as he folded his arms and examined the three. "How so?" Kazune asked."

"Two of them... are fake. Only one of them is the real Karin."

"But which one?" Jin asked. _'I really hope that the one I confessed to is the real Karin...'_

Michi: "I don't know."

He, Kazune, Himeka, and Jin looked at eachother.

"I RESCUED THE REAL ONE! YOU!? NO WAY, I DID!" They all said at the same time.

One of the Karin's stepped forward. "Wow, you guys are really good, did you rehearse?"

Kazune: "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Another one of the three asked.

"It's me, Karin." The third said.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Awww, isn't that just sad. Your lover abandoned you. What kind of a boyfriend does that?"

Karin: "What do you want from me?!"

"A grave... with your name on it, and you in it."

The shadow tied her up and went inside of her through her eyes. Karin screamed.

"KAZUNE!!!!"

She wanted him to show up and save her right at that moment.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Kazune felt a pang in his heart. He clutched his chest.

Himeka: "Kazune, are you okay?"

"Yea. I just feel... like I need to be somewhere right now." He said. "Where?" Michi asked. "I don't know, but... I felt like someone just called for me."

"I didn't hear anything." Jin said. "Riiight, so back to our situation. We have three Karin's over here. One of them is OUR Karin, but there's no telling which one." He said.

"I got it!" Himeka jumped up and down.

"What?" Michi asked.

"We ask all three of them questions that only the real Karin would have the answer to!"

Kazune: "That's not a bad idea."

They turned to face the three Karin's.

"We're gonna find out which one of you is the real one." Kazune said.

"BUT I'M THE REAL ONE!" All three said at the same time.

Michi: "This is gonna be harder than I thought..."

**End Of Chapter 10.**

* * *

I hope your not TOO confused by this. X3

please review!


	11. There's Something About You

Hey there! =)

Here's chapter 11!

This one's dedicated to Hannah663! =3

Enjoy!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 11: "There's Something About You..."**

* * *

"BUT I'M THE REAL ONE!" All three said at the same time.

Michi: "This is gonna be harder than I thought..."

Himeka motioned for the three to sit on the couch. They got it and sat down.

The guys sat down on the couch across and decided to leave this to Himeka since she knew Karin the most.

She paced back and forth thinking about what to ask. She finally had her first question.

"What's your favorite food?"

They all said Eel bread.

Himeka: "Very good... now on to the next question."

She thought about it, that is until she noticed one of them eyeing Jin in a seductive way. She now had her second question.

"Would you ever sleep with Jin?" She asked. One of the Karin's jumped up excitedly. "Hell Yea!" Kazune, who was enraged stood up in anger and disbelief. "WHAT!?!?" Michi held him down. Himeka turned to face him. "It's alright Kazune. That's not the real Karin." She said. "It isn't?" He asked.

Himeka shook her head.

"Absolutely not. The real Karin would have reacted the same way you did to that question." When Himeka said that, Jin felt heart broken.

"Are you 100% sure, Himeka?" He asked her. She nodded.

Jin got up and left.

Michi: "What's up with him?"

Kazune: "I have no idea."

Himeka turned to face the Karin's again. She took the Karin that was dressed in yellow and sat her somewhere else. "Now, one down, two more to go. What are your real parents name?" She asked. Kazune and Michi looked at each other nervously.

The other two didn't respond at first.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot. "Well? Cat got your tongues?"

The two Karin's looked at each other. "We'd rather not say it." The one dressed in green said. "It's personal." The one in pink said.

_'That's odd...' _Himeka thought.

"Just say it for Pete's Sake!" Himeka was getting impatient.

"Mom and Dad." They both said.

Himeka slapped her forehead. "This is getting us nowhere..."

* * *

Jin was in the garden. He was sitting near the fountain.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually believe she fell for me... I knew this was too good to be true. One kiss and I'm already thinking about our future together... stupid, and pointless..."

He put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands and sighed.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The shadow got out of Karin's body and stood in front of her.

"This should be enough... for now."

Karin just looked blank.

"I'll see you soon doll face."

The shadow disappeared.

Karin looked around. "Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?" She got up and dusted herself off. "It looks like it's about to rain... I don't have an umbrella, do I? Oh well... might as well go... somewhere."

She started walking out of the forest.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Himeka jumped a little when she heard thunder.

Kazune: "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

The one in green lowered her head. "Are you alright?" Michi asked her. She nodded. "When can we leave? We have business to attend to." She said. "When I say you can leave." Kazune said.

Himeka knelt in front of them and looked at both Karin's in the eyes.

She gasped at what she had realized. "I can't believe it..."

Michi and Kazune looked at each other.

Kazune: "What can't you believe?"

Himeka looked at the eyes of all three of them. "I can't believe I didn't see it before..."

"What is it!?" Kazune and Michi shouted.

Himeka: "It's... it's... none of them..."

Michi: "What do you mean?"

She pointed to her finger to them. "They're fakes!"

Michi and Kazune gasped. "All of them!?"

Himeka nodded. "That's impossible... how can none of them be the real Karin? One of them just HAS to be the real Karin. Maybe you're wrong." Michi said. Himeka shook her head. "No, I'm not. I can assure you that. Look at their eyes. All of them. When you do, then you'll know."

Kazune and Michi looked into their eyes and both gasped.

Michi: "You were right..."

Kazune: "It's...none of them... Then that means the real Karin is out their somewhere. I have to find her!"

Himeka: "Wait, Kazune. Maybe they might know where she is. So, tell us, who are you?"

The three looked at eachother. "Looks like our secret is out." One of them said. They transformed into their original selves.

"I'm Mamori." The first one said.

"I'm Mitsuki." The second one said.

"And I'm Maaya." The third one said.

Mamori was the one that was with Jin. She had wavy shoulder length golden colored hair, and she was wearing a ruffly sleeve-less dress that went up to her thighs. She winked and giggled at them.

Mitsuki was the one that was with Himeka. She had straight green hair that went up to her knees and a long silky forest green dress. She folded her arms and had a serious expression on her face.

Maaya was the one that was with Michi. She had short curly pink hair and wore a spaghetti strapped dress that was also ruffly but went up to her knees. She smiled at them.

Kazune: "What the hell are you?"

Maaya: "We are shape shifters and more."

Michi: "More?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Though we will not go into detail about that. I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why we pretended to be Karin. Well, we don't know to be honest. We were ordered to pose as Karin in hopes that one of you will find only one of us and call off the search for the real Karin. Though we didn't expect for you two and your other friend to find all of us and bring us together."

"Who ordered you? And where's Karin?!" Kazune was getting angry.

Mitsuki: "She should be somewhere around in the city. Find her."

"You only answered one of my questions. Answer the other." He said.

Mamori: "Can't. That's classified information, hon'."

She giggled.

Kazune grabbed his jacket and umbrella and ran out the door. It was pouring outside. He could barely see anything. He started shouting her name.

"KARIN! KARIN! KARIN!"

He ran around looking for her.

Karin was nearby. She heard someone yelling, but couldn't make out what that person was yelling. Then out of nowhere a strong wind blew and it blew her scarf away.

"Oh no!"

She ran after it. Her scarf landed in the middle of the street. She ran over there and picked it up. A car was driving pretty fast. When the driver saw Karin he hit his brakes, but because the street was so slippery it didn't really work. Karin expected to get hit.

She would've moved, but at that point it was too late.

Karin shut her eyes tight and waited to get hit by the car.

_'This must be... the end...'_

* * *

OMG! Someone push her out of the way before she gets hit! =O

lol

please review!

and I hope you liked this chapter Hannah663! =)


	12. Back Home

Here's chapter 12! =)

and thank you for the reviews, and for those who don't like the story, I know the story isn't really that hyped up and I don't blame you for not liking it, but hopefully your opinion will change later on. But next time, try telling me what you don't like about it, and I shall fix it and make improvements. =3

Thank you for the reviews guys!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 12: "Back Home"**

* * *

Karin was nearby. She heard someone yelling, but couldn't make out what that person was yelling. Then out of nowhere a strong wind blew and it blew her scarf away.

"Oh no!"

She ran after it. Her scarf landed in the middle of the street. She ran over there and picked it up. A car was driving pretty fast. When the driver saw Karin he hit his brakes, but because the street was so slippery it didn't really work. Karin expected to get hit.

She would've moved, but at that point it was too late.

Karin shut her eyes tight and waited to get hit by the car.

_'This must be... the end...' _She thought.

Kazune saw Karin in the middle of the street. He yelled out her name.

"KARIN! WATCH OUT!"

As he was about to run to push her out of the way, it was too late.

Karin felt something crash against her and felt a pressure on top of her. Kazune had his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the love of his life injured, but he knew that he would have to eventually.

Karin opened her eyes slowly.

_'D-did I get hit? I... don't feel any pain...'_

She looked down a bit and saw somone holding her waist. "So that's the pressure I felt..." She sat up and looked down at the person who had pusged her out of the way. Karin couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy since that person was faced down.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

The person looked up at her. "Yea I'm fine. Are you?"

Karin's eyes widened. _'Wow... his eyes... they're so beautiful.'_

"Umm... yes. I'm okay. Thank you for saving my life." She said. Karin wondered what he looked like. She couldn't see his face since it was covered with his hood over his head. Only way she could tell it was a guy was from his voice. Though there was one thing you could see, which was his eyes. They were a shiny silver.

Don't mention it." The boy said. He helped her up.

Kazune opened his eyes and saw Karin on the other side of the sidewalk getting helped up by someone.

"So what's your name?"

"Umm... it's..." Karin didn't know what to say. _'Shit! I don't know! Is it because I'm that nervous around him? But... come to think of it, even before... my memory was hazy...'_

Before she could say anything Kazune had crossed the street and approached her. "Karin, are you alright?! Are you hurt!?" He asked worriedly as he examined her for any bruises. He noticed a bump on her forehead, but didn't think it was anything too serious.

"Your name's Karin? That's a pretty name."

"My name... is Karin? W-who are you anyway?" She asked Kazune.

"It's me, Kazune, don't you recognize me?" He asked. Karin shook her head.

_'Maybe that bump is more serious than I thought...'_

Kazune took her by the hand. "We're going to the hospital. Common." They both started walking. The boy just turned around and walked in the opposite direction like nothing had ever happened.

After thirty minutes of running, they finally made it to the hospital.

Kazune ran inside with Karin. "I need help!"

A doctor walked up to them. "What's wrong?" He asked them.

"It's my... uhh... girlfriend, she has amnesia, she was pushed down after almost getting hit by a car just a few minutes ago..." He was blushing when he said that.

Karin: "I'm your girlfriend?"

Kazune just looked both ways. "Uhh... hehe."

The doctor guided Karin to a room. Kazune followed them. "We're just gonna take some x-rays, then we'll determine if there's any serious problems. It's pretty common for a person to blank some thing's after going through something like that."

"How long does it last, doctor?" Kazune asked him.

The doctor shrugged. "Well... it varies. It depends on the person I guess. For some it may only last a few hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years. There's no way of telling how long it'll last. When it happens, it happens." Kazune lowered his head. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

_'It could take... years?'_

A nurse came in. "Hey, nurse, could you get this patient ready for an x-ray?" The doctor asked. "Of course." She said. The nurse took Karin's hand and led her to a changing room. She handed her a hospital nightgown. "Come out when your ready." The nurse left after saying that.

Karin started taking her clothes off.

Meanwhile, Kazune was calling the others to let them know where he was and that he found Karin. He got his cell and dialed the number.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Himeka heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Kazune: "Hey, it's me Kazune."

Himeka: "Kazune! Where are you!? Are you okay!? Did you find Karin!?"

Kazune: "Calm down, I'm fine. I'm at the hospital with Karin."

"Is she okay? Did something happen? I'm on my way."

"Well, let's just say that hopefully things will be alright in a matter of time. But, maybe we should wait for the results before we jump to conclusions."

Himeka nodded in agreement even though he couldn't see her. "Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She hung up and looked at the others. "Kazune and Karin are at the hospital. I think some thing's wrong with Karin."

Michi: "Well, what are we still doing here? Karin needs us!"

Jin: "What are we gonna do about these three?"

"One of us is gonna have to stay behind and watch over them." Himeka said.

"I'll do it." Jin said.

Himeka: "Are you sure, Jin?"

He nodded. "Okay, if anything happens, you know my cell number." Michi said while eyeing the three girls. "Got it." Jin said. Himeka and Michi left. They took a cab to the hospital. After getting there they ran inside where they saw Kazune leaning against a wall in the waiting room. "Kazune!" Himeka

called out. "Hey. Where's Jin?" Kazune asked as he noticed he wasn't there.

Michi: "He stayed with the Karin wanna-be's. How is she by the way?"

Kazune: "I'm still waiting for the results."

As if on cue, the doctor came out with the results. "Mr. Kujyou, I have your girlfriend's results."

Michi and Himeka's eyes widened. "GIRLFRIEND!?"

Kazune just glared at them and signaled at the doctor to go on. "Well, we couldn't find anything wrong with her. That bumb on her head has nothing to do with her amnesia. But... what I can't figure out is what caused it. It couldn't have been the accident. Things like that usually lasts a few minutes. But, like I said before, give it some time."

Himeka: "Can she go home?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she can, but you'll have to sign some papers."

"You get Karin, and I'll sign the papers."

Kazune nodded and went to the room where she was in. When he entered she was already changed and sitting down in a corner panicking. He went up to her and helped her up. "It's okay, Karin."

Karin: "I can't remember anything... who are you again?"

When she had asked him that, his heart felt like it had sank. "... Kazune..."

"Wanna know what would be even cuter?" She asked. He smiled a little. "What?"

"Suzune."

He chuckled. "If you have a son in the future, maybe you could name him that."

_'A son? I'd like that someday...' _She thought. "Has a nice ring to it." Karin said with a smile.

"Common, let's go home."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Jin was sitting across from Mitsuki, Mamori, and Maaya. He had a gloomy look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Mamori asked him.

"....." Jin didn't respond.

Mitsuki: "Are you still upset?"

He didn't respond.

"It's all your fault, Mamori, getting the poor boy's hopes like that." She said. Mamori looked at Mitsuki and glared at her.

Mamori: "It's not my fault he's so hot. Besides, in her condition right now, he can win her heart if he wants to."

What she said caught Jin's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

Maaya gently hit Mamori and on her arm. "Sshhh. He doesn't know yet."

Jin was confused. "Uhhh... what don't I know? What's going on? Tell me right now!"

The three just looked at each other. "We think it's best if you wait until the others get home." Maaya said to him.

"Do you think she's prettier than me?" Mamori randomly asked. "Must you always care about yourself more than others?" Mitsuki asked her. "Your just jealous because I can get guys and you can't!" She yelled. "At least when I do get a guy, he'll like me for me and not because I'll show him a good time!"

Mamori just pouted.

Then they heard the front door open and close. Jin got excited when he saw Karin... the REAL Karin.

Jin: "Karin! Hey! How are you? Are you okay? I was really worried about you."

Karin just gave him a strange look.

"And you are?"

He just stayed still the laughed thinking that she was joking. "That's a good one, Karin."

Michi: "We need to talk, dude."

He and Jin walked into the kitchen to talk while Kazune and Himeka took Karin upstairs.

Jin: "What's going on?"

Michi: "Karin was in a little accident."

"An accident!?"

"Yea... but it was nothing serious. She was just almost hit by a car-" Michi was cut off.

"A CAR!?" Jin yelled.

"Yeaaa. But someone pushed her out of the way before that could happen. But... she has amnesia. The doctors say it has nothing to do with the accident, at least they hope. But only time will tell. If she doesn't get her memory by the end of the week, Kazune and Himeka have to take her to the hospital again."

_'So that's what they meant...'_

"I see... okay then. We'll help her remember then." Jin said.

Michi: "That's a great idea."

They both went upstairs to see how Karin was doing and to tell Himeka and Kazune the idea.

Karin was in bed. Himeka was trying to calm her down. She was a bit scared. Kazune was just standing there.

That is until he left with Michi to discuss his idea. They both left the room. Himeka also left to get something from the store. She knows how ice cream always makes Karin feel better.

Jin sat down on the bed next to her.

She scooted away a bit. "Karin, I just want to tell you that I will do whatever I can to help get your memories back, I promise." He said to her.

Karin: "Thank you... umm... can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure, anything."

"I saw a garden outside, and I... was wondering if you could take me, and maybe tell me more about... everything." She said shyly. He smiled. "Absolutely." He took her by the hand and took her downstairs to the backyard.

Karin: "Wow, it's very beautiful."

Jin: "Yea, just like you."

She blushed. "Thank you. So, are we like friends or something?"

_'It's now or never, Jin...'_

"We've known each other for like a week. But, ever since I met you, I've felt things I never thought I could feel. I never thought I could fall in love, until I met you. Your the girl for me, Karin Hanazono. I know you are. And I'm hoping that I'm the guy for you."

"Oh my gosh... I... I don't know what to say... I'm really flattered, and I think your really cute and all, but... I just... I don't know who you are." Karin said as she lowered her head.

Jin touched her chin and made her face him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her.

Karin was surprised. She leaned back and broke the kiss.

Jin: "I always wanted to know what that would feel like."

He went back inside.

She went inside a few minutes later.

Kazune: "Hey, you okay?"

Karin: "Y-yes. I'm... okay."

Kazune took her back upstairs to her room. He had a box in his hands. He handed her the box.

"What's in it?" She asked.

"Open it."

She did just as he said and opened it up. "They're... pictures."

Kazune: "Pictures of all the wonderful times we've had."

Karin: "Do I have a boyfriend?"

The question caught Kazune by surprise. "A b-boyfriend? Well... uhh... not yet." He was blushing.

"I thought that Jin was my boyfriend for a moment."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

She started fidgeting with her fingers. "Well... cuz he said that he loved me..."

**End of chapter 12.**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

please review!


	13. It All Starts With A Note

Hey! I know what you're thinking, that I probably forgot about this story and stuff. I can assure you that I did not, I was just too preocupied with my halloween one-shot for K.K. called "Careful What U Wish For" I didn't really know what to write, but I'm finally done, and I will let you know that I will be writing another one-shot for K.K. celebrating thanks giving, but their will be a twist. =3

Anyway, enough about that, here's chapter 13!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 13: "It All Starts With A Note"**

* * *

Karin: "Do I have a boyfriend?"

The question caught Kazune by surprise. "A b-boyfriend? Well... uhh... not yet." He was blushing.

"I thought that Jin was my boyfriend for a moment."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

She started fidgeting with her fingers. "Well... cuz he said that he loved me..."

Kazune's eyes widened. "W-what did you just say?"

"That... he said that he... loved me..." Karin looked away. She didn't know why he wanted her to repeat herself. "Hmm... I'll be right back." Kazune said as he walked out. He saw Jin in the living room looking out a window. He approached him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He turned around to face Kazune.

Jin: "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kazune: "You told Karin that you loved her?! I swear, if your trying to make her think she's in love with you, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Jin crossed his arms. "And why would you even care? It's not like YOU love her... right?"

He stayed silent. He didn't want to tell Jin how he felt. Because he was in denial, too proud to admit that the type of girl he never imagined being with, is the type he fell in love with.

"Just leave her alone..." With that, Kazune walked away. He went back to Karin. He saw her reading a note. "What's that ya got there?"

Karin: "A note I found in my pocket. Except I can't read it. It's in latin."

She gave Kazune the note to look at. "Where did you get this?" He asked her. Karin thought about it. "'Dunno. Just found it in my pocket a minute ago." She said. Kazune looked at the note again. "Hmm... I'll see if Michi knows."

He left her again to find Michi. He was in the kitchen with Mamori, Maaya, and Mitsuki. "Your still here?" Kazune asked the Karin wanna-be's. "Yes. How is she?" Mamori asked.

Michi: "Is she still blank upstairs if ya know what I mean, Kazune?"

He sighed. "Yea... her memory is still foggy." Mitsuki looked at Maayai. "Our work here is done, let's leave." Maaya nodded. Michi looked at the three. "Work? What work?" He asked. "Wait, are you three the reason why she's lost her memory!?" Kazune shouted.

They didn't respond. Maaya and Mitsuki were the first to leave. Mamori winked at Kazune and Michi before leaving.

"I wonder who they work for..." Michi said. "So do I." Kazune said. "But, ya gotta admit, Kazune. That one in the yellow was pretty hot." Kazune smaked his own forehead with his palm when Michi said that. "Here..."

Kazune handed Michi the note and he read it. "How did you know I knew latin?" Michi asked. "I didn't. I guessed. So what does it say?"

"It says... Save The Future." Michi looked at Kazune who had the same confused look on his face.

Michi: "Where did you get this note?"

Kazune scratched his head. "Karin had it. I doubt she'll know who gave it to her because of her memory loss. I wonder when she'll get her memory back."

"I wonder whose behind all of this... May, Miku, whatever their names are might be the reason Karin lost her memory."

"But, the doctor said it was cuz of the almost accident." Kazune said.

"What if it isn't. We both know Karin. She's much stronger than this. Nothing like almost getting hit by a car is gonna make her forget anything..." Michi said. "What if there's something much bigger? The person or the people the three work for... we have to find them and question them."

Kazune: "Even if you are right, which I'm not saying you are, how we supposed to find them? What will we do when we find them?"

"I don't know... and what do you mean 'even if I am' I know I am. I know I am. It all seems... so planned out. Kirio sends her to the Spirit Realm, Karin get's a note from someone she doesn't remember. She loses her memory so she can't tell us anything, and then those three come so we wont suspect that Karin is in trouble."

Kazune thought for a moment.

"Then... we have to talk with Kirio first. There's a reason he sent her there." Kazune said.

Michi nodded. "Yes. Hmm... what if he knew about all of this? What if he knew this was going to happen?" Kazune cocked his slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Like... he saw the future?"

Michi shook his head. "No, what I mean is that, what if he knew about that something bad was going to happen?"

"Only one way to find out." Kazune said. "We gotta ask him and get answers." Michi added.

Kazune left to go tell Karin that he and Michi were going out for a bit. "When will you be back?" She asked. "Soon, it won't take long, I promise. Jin will watch over you while I'm gone, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"And if he does anything to you, run, got it?" Kazune said. Karin nodded again. "Good luck."She said before he left.

He went to go have a chat with Jin before he went to Kirio's place. "Look, Michi and I have to go out for a bit. We're leaving Karin in your hands. But get this straight, I don't want you touching her, looking at her, or even THINKING inappropriately about her, do you understand?"

Jin folded his arms. "Jeez, what are you? Her dad?"

"... If anything happens, you have my cell number." Kazune said before he left with Michi to Kirio's place.

Once they reached his place Michi knocked on the door.

They heard a thump and what sounded like groaning. Michi knocked again when no one answered a minute after he had knocked the first time. A guy they had never met opened the door.

"Hello there, what brings you guys here?" The guy asked.

"Umm..." Kazune looked to the side where the name of the street could be seen to make sure he had the right place. "Is... Kirio here?" He asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, if he is, then I didn't notice him come in since I was a bit... preoccupied. Feel free to check though." He said.

Michi noticed his hair was a bit messed up, his shirt was pretty wrinkled, and the zipper on his pants was open. "Come in come in." The guy said with a friendly smile. He moved to the side so they could step in.

They passed by the living room and saw Kirika buttoning... her blouse?!

"Hey guys! Long time no see, how are you? What brings you here?" She asked as she adjusted her skirt. She didn't dress like a dude anymore, she was now feminem and started letting her hair grow out, which was now up to her neck.

Kazune: "We're here to see Kirio, is he here?"

Kirika: "Is he in trouble? What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, we just want to ask him a few questions is all." Kazune said. "I hope I don't sound rude asking... but, who are you?" Michi asked referring to the guy.

"I'm Tarou Kenten. Nice to meet you." He said and shook their hands. "Likewise, I'm Kazune Kujyuo and this is my friend Michi Nishikiori."

Michi: "So you two are friends?"

Kazune gave Michi a 'Why are you asking?' look.

"He's my boyfriend." Kirika said, smiling.

_'Oooooh, this explains so much.'_ Michi said in his thoughts.

Kazune: "So is Kirio here?"

Kirika nodded. "He should be upstairs in his room." Michi quickly thanked her and dashed upstairs dragging Kazune along with him. "What's the rush?" Kazune asked. "We interupted their love-making." Michi said.

"Huh!?" Was all Kazune said. "No way..."

"His hair was messed up, his shirt was wrinkled, and the zipper on his trousers was open. And Kirika was buttoning her blouse!"

Kazune blushed. "Woah..."

Michi: "That son of gun! Now that, Kirika is more feminem, I would so love to tap that..."

He got a weird look from Kazune.

Once they reached Kirio's room, they knocked. Kirio opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Answers."

**END OF CHAPTER. 13**

* * *

I would've made it longer, but then it meant putting Kirio's motives in this chapter, and I didn't want that, I wanna leave that for the next chapter. XD


	14. Reason

Here's chapter 14!

And I've already started making plans for the Thanksgiving one-shot for Kamichama Karin, but I'm having trouble coming up with a story line which is making me question whether I will go through with it. =/

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 14: "Reason"**

* * *

Once they reached Kirio's room, they knocked. Kirio opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Answers." Kazune said.

Kirio sighed and stepped aside to let them in. He got two chairs so they could sit. "Alright, what do you want me to say?" He asked.

Micchi and Kazune looked at each other. "We want to know if you knew about everything." Micchi said.

Kirio raised an eyebrow in confusion and sat down again. "Everything? What are you talking about?"

Kazune: "Don't play dumb, I know you know something."

Micchi sighed. "Look, Kirio, Karin lost her memories and three girls with powers tried to impersonate her. We believe you had something to with it." He folded his arms and waited for a response.

Kirio was surprised. "Karin lost her memories?" Kazune nodded. "Yes... At first I thought it had something to do with the accident but-"

"Wait, what accident?" Kirio asked cutting off Kazune. "Karin was almost hit by a car, but some guy pushed her out of the way just in time." What Kazune said caught Kirio's attention. He quickly got up from his seat.

"What did the guy look like!?"

Micchi and Kazune were confused as to why Kirio had reacted this way. "Umm... I don't know, I didn't really get a good look at him, he was wearing a hood." Kazune said while he was looking at him strangely. "What does the dude have to do with anything?" Micchi asked.

"Shit... uhh... never mind." He said. _'He already got to her...'_

Micchi: "Look... the real reason we came here is because we believe that you have a motive in attacking Karin and we wanna know what that motive is."

He sat back down. "I did have a motive."

"Well, what is it?" Kazune asked as he got more impatient.

"....."

Micchi handed him the note that Kazune had gotten from Karin. "Save The Future..." Kirio read aloud. "Where did you get this from?"

Kazune: "Karin. She had it. I asked her about it, but she doesn't remember ever getting the note let-alone where or who she got it from."

Kirio sighed. "Tell me more about the people that impersonated her."

"We think that they are the reason Karin lost her memories, or maybe that they're working with someone that caused, Karin to lose her memories. We don't know who though. We're trying to gather up every bit of information we can to get to the bottom of this.

This is why we need you to tell us everything you know, please" Micchi said.

"I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong, but... if I'm right... we're all screwed." Kirio said.

"Why? What's going on?" Kazune asked.

Kirio: "About two weeks ago, I had a dream. A dream that the world was falling apart and everything was in chaos. Someone was doing it, but his face was blurry so I couldn't see who it was. He wasn't alone though. There were others, but I didn't recognize any of them."

Kazune folded his arms. "So? It was just a nightmare."

"That's the thing though! I don't think it was a dream or a nightmare! I think... it was a premonition."

Micchi: "A premonition?"

Kirio nodded. "Yes. A premonition. I think it was a premonition because when I woke up... the guy from my dream was standing right there..."

* * *

**2 Weeks Ago...**

It was a cloudy day that Tuesday... I went shopping for some groceries. The whole time I couldn't help but feel like I wa being followed... Sounds paranoid, eh?

Well... I've had that feeling since I woke up. I didn't feel safe, no matter where I went.

But it just got worse at night...

I was getting ready for bed, it was a stormy night, practically raining cats and dogs. I went to go close the window, and... I saw what appeared to be a hooded figure standing outside looking at me.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. Then again, I didn't have my glasses on at the time so it could have been that. I didn't make much of it and just closed the window then went straight to bed.

I fell asleep faster then what I usually do, but I didn't complain. Just thought it was because I was tired.

I was wrong...

That wasn't the real reason. I started having this dream... an awful dream... The whole city... or so I thought, was being destroyed. Until I heard someone yelling that the world was ending... and I actually believed that person. I looked up and saw someone floating up high.

I couldn't really see his face, only way I could even tell it was a dude was because of the way he laughed.

He killed so many people... and I saw it all... It was awful...

The blood splattered all over me...

It was then that I woke up. I shot up panting and sweating. I touched my face and chest to make sure that I wasn't covered in blood.

To my relief, I wasn't. But, then I got that feeling again... the same feeling I had earlier today, like I was being... watched. I looked to the side and was startled. It was... the guy! The guy from my dream, more like a nightmare though.

He was standing right there, next to my bed. He was smiling.

"What do you want? Why are you here!? Was it even a dream?"

He shook his head. "No. But it will become a reality soon enough. Just giving you a glimpse of what's to come. The future is changing as we know it. I thought you should know now and join me before it progresses any further."

"Why me? Who are you!?"

"Your someone whose linked to me in a way, and my identity is of no importance at the moment. See ya soon."

Before I knew it... he was gone. He disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"That's how it happened." Kirio said. "I couldn't stop thinking about it for the next two weeks. 'The Future is changingas we know it.' That's when I knew I had to do something."

Kazune: "I don't get it, why send Karin to the Spirit Realm then?"

"I don't know, some chick with powers told me to do it. She said that Karin needed to get a message. She didn't say what that message was though. I guess this was it." He said reffering to the note that was still in his hands.

"Do you know where we can find her? Maybe she know's more." Micchi said.

Kirio shook his head. "Unfortunately no, I don't. I'm sorry."

Micchi nodded his head. "It's ok. You've given us sufficient info."

"How was this sufficient?" Kazune asked.

Micchi: "We know now that there's a new threat who we need to stop. From now on we're gonna have to be more careful and look out for anything suspicious."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Kirika was downstairs in the bathroom with Tarou. They both had just arrived from the pharmacy.

"How long?" Tarou asked.

"Just a few more seconds." She said.

After a few seconds passed by they both dashed to the bathroom sink.

Kirika: "Oh my gosh..."

"They're all... pink. All four of them..."

Kirika quickly got a box with instructions in the back and re-read them.

"Maybe it's a false response, let's get another." She said.

Tarou sighed. "We've already been to the pharmacy twice. How many pregnancy tests are you going to take until you admit that you're pregnant?"

Kirika: "This just... wasn't planned!"

"I know, babe. Having kids was the last thing on my mind at the moment as well, but we're just gonna have to deal with it. We're gonna through this." He said as he held Kirika by the shoulers and kissed her on the forehead. That made her smile.

"Well... might as well tell, Kirio he's gonna be an uncle." She said. Kirika opened the bathroom door and went upstairs. She knocked on his door.

Kazune opened it. "Kirika. Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_'More like 4 pregnancy tests!' _"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

Kirio: "Is something the matter, Kirika?"

She started fidgeting. "Umm... I guess you could say that."

Micchi: "Want us to leave you two to talk?"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. Uhh... I need to tell you something, Kirio."

"What is it?"

Kirika: ".... Well... umm... I'm... I'm... I'm..."

Kirio: "Your what?"

"I'm..."

"Spit it out already!" Kirio yelled.

"PREGNANT!"

"... WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

**END OF CHAPTER. 14**

* * *

Kirika and Tarou should've been more careful with the protection. XD

anyway, please review! =)


	15. Gaining What Was Lost

Here's chapter 15!

I'm soooooooooo uuber extremely sowie it took me ages to update this story. I had the mean writers block for the longest. DX  
But now, it's getting better, I'm getting some ideas here and there. =3

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**Chapter 15: "Gaining What Was Lost"**

* * *

"I'm..."

"Spit it out already!" Kirio yelled.

"PREGNANT!"

"... WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

Kirio was in total shock. "M-my baby... sister... is having... a baby?"

She nodded slowly. Kazune and Micchi just looked at eachother and back at, Kirio and Kirika.

Tarou walked in after a few minutes. Kirio glared at him and tackled him to the ground and started choking him.

"YOU EMPREGNATED MY BABY SISTER!!!" Kirio yelled.

"Kirio!" Kirika tried getting him off of Tarou. With the help of Micchi and Kazune, they were finally able to pull him off. "All three of us need to have a serious discussion about this..." Kirio mumbled.

Tarou and Kirika nodded slowly.

"Well then..." Micchi chuckled nervously. "We should get going, and give you guys privacy." Kazune said.

"KIRIO!!!" Kirika shouted. She tried getting him off of Tarou. With the help of Kazune and Micchi, they were able to pull him off.

"Well then... you guys have a lot to talk about... so we'll be on our on way." Micchi said as he and Kazune left as fast as they could.

* * *

Karin was in her room reading her own diary, hoping to remember something.

"Almost all of the entries in here are about, Kazune. Do I like him or something?" She asked herself. Then she had a flashback of her and Himeka at a Spring. Himeka had told her she loved Kazune, but as a father.

"Am I... remembering?"

Then heard something crash against her window which startled her and caused her to drop her diary. "Shoot." She bent down and picked it up then turned around. "What the hell was that?!" Karin closed her window.

She turned around and saw a cat with a star on it's forehead sitting there.

"Awww, how cute, a kitty." She picked up the kitty.

"Note to self, make sure the window is opened all the way before I go crashing into places." Shii-chan said.

Karin's eyes widened. She dropped Shii-chan and screamed. "Y-you, you... you talk!!!" Shii-chan sighed. "I see your memories are still out of place."

She calmed down a little. "You know I... lost my memories?" Shii-chan nodded. "Yes, I do. I see everything from up there." Karin tilted her head. "Up...there? As in heaven? Are you an angel?"

"I guess you can say that."

"I didn't think angels actually existed... let alone in the form of cats." Karin said.

"We don't have much time, Karin, you have to regain your memories as soon as possible. The world depends on it." Shii-chan said which caught Karin's attention. Especially that last part. "What do you mean? Why?" She asked.

"There is a threat on it's way... one which you've never battled before. Stronger than Kirihiko. You may not survive the battle." Karin got scared after Shii-chan said that. "Not... survive?"

"No, and I'm not saying this to scare you or pressure you in getting your memories back. I'm being honest with you. I don't want you to underestimate your opponent or be surprised."

Karin didn't know what to say.

Meanwhile... Himeka was in the kitchen making dinner when she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Ow..." She clutched her head. "This is the third timeto day... what's wrong with me?"

Karin and Shii-chan went downstairs to the kitchen to talk to Himeka when they saw her clutching her head.

"Himeka! Are you alright?" Shii-chan rushed to her side. Karin was also rushing to her until something stopped her in her tracks. She saw weird letters and numbers surrounding, Himeka in a circular motion.

_'W-what is that around her?'_

Karin just stayed there watching until it eventually disappeared when Himeka regained her composure. Shii-chan asked her if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Shii-chan, thank you, and I'm surprised to see you here, when did you get back from your mission?" Himeka asked as she cut out a piece of the cake she had baked for Shii-chan.

"Not too long ago, but what happened to you bak there?"

Himeka though for a moment as she put the slice of cake on a plate and set it on the table. "I'm not really sure, I guess I must be tired or something. Or maybe I'm just stressed." She said. Shii-chan nodded and jumped on the table to eat the cake.

"Then you should get some rest." Shii-chan said.

Himeka giggled. "What about dinner?" She asked. "Don't worry about it, we'll order out or someone else can cook, right now you need some rest. You work too hard." Himeka finally gave in. "Alright, I'll be upstairs if you guys need me."

As she was about to leave, Karin grabbed her arm. "Hm? Is something wrong, Karin?"

"D-did you see that?" Karin asked.

"See what?" Himeka asked curiously. "T-tha numbers and weird letters. Did you see angel cat?" Karin asked as she turned to Shii-chan.

"Nope. I don't know what you're talking about, Karin, and my name is, Shii-chan, not angel cat."

"B-but..." Karin wasn't sure what else to say, so she decided to not say anything further.

"Alright... must be my eyes playing tricks." She released Himeka who went upstairs to her room.

_'But I know what I saw...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open and close. Kazune had come back.

"I'm home." He walked to the kitchen ezpecting to see Himeka which is where he usually finds her at. He was surprised to see Karina and Shii-chan there instead.

"Shii-chan, your back." He said. "Good to see you, Kazune." Shii-chan said to him.

"Hey, Karin, how are you?" Kazune asked. "Hmm... confused... Does Himeka have powers like you?" She asked.

_'That's odd... is she remembering something? If she is... how does she know about that?' _

"Hmm..." He looked away. "No. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just thought... nevermind. " Karin said.

Kazune went up to his room and called Micchi.

He picked up. "Hello?"

"Micchi, did you say something to, Karin?"

"Huh? What do you meen? What are you talking about?" He asked. "She asked me if Himeka had powers or not... I didn't say anything to her, and the only one that knows besides me is you!"

"I didn't say anything! I swear! But... I don't know why your keeping it a secret from her... from both of them." Micchi said. "They're better off not knowing. Besides, knowing would just complicate things further."

"I see... alright then... I'll see ya tomorrow at school then."

Kazune stayed silent for three seconds then hung up.

Karin was in the hallway and over heard half of what Kazune said. _'I wonder what's going on...'_

**Later on that night...**

Everyone was in bed.

Karin started tossing and turning in her, until she opened her eyes and found herself at the park in the middle of the night.

"What am I doing here?"

"You're here to get something you've lost..." A voice said.

Karin turned around and saw a hooded figure standing there.

"Who are you?" She asked. "A future friend." The hooded figure said. "Future friend?" She asked.

"Open your eyes and remember..."

"Huh? What do you mean? My eyes ARE open." Karin. "Open your eyes and remember..." He said again. "I'm awake! My eyes are open!"

"Open your eyes and remember..." He kept repeating over and over as he walked up to her. Karin backed away a little. He went up to her and placed a white rose in her hand as he kept repeating himself.

Then Karin saw Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Jin, Kirio in the background saying the same thing. "K-Kazune? Himeka? Micchi? What are you guys doing here?" All she kept hearing was "Open your eyes and remember."

She shot up from her bed quickly, panting. She looked down to see that she was holding a white rose.

"So it wasn't...a dream?"

Karin got up from her bed and walked quitely, careful not to wake Shii-chan to her window and opened it up to get some fresh air.

She looked up at the moon.

"I remember everything..."

**End Of Chapter 15.**

* * *

Okay, I want to make sure, is Shii-chan a boy?

I hope I get an answer to that question in a review, speaking of review, click that button down there and review! XD


	16. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Here's chapter 16!

Also, I finally figured out Shii-chan is a girl. XD

I googled it just now, hehe. Well, this chapter is going to lead up to where the actual drama and action begins. All the pieces are lying right there, question is, can you put them together and solve the puzzle? ;D I have no idea what I'm saying right now. XD *giggles*

Well, enough with my rambling, enjoy!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

She shot up from her bed quickly, panting. She looked down to see that she was holding a white rose.

"So it wasn't...a dream?"

Karin got up from her bed and walked quietly, careful not to wake Shii-chan to her window and opened it up to get some fresh air.

She looked up at the moon.

"I remember everything..."

**The next morning...**

Kazune, Himeka, Karin, and Shii-chan were eating breakfast. None of them said a thing. Karin hadn't informed them that she had gotten her memories back. She figured she'd tell them later.

She was still thinking about that dream she had. _'A part of me doesn't feel like it was a dream... It felt so real... too real, to be a dream. Then there was that rose. Who was that guy anyway?'_

Karin was spaced out. Kazune waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. She snapped out of it.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. Karin smiled and nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

After breakfast they left and went to school.

"Hey, Karin. Feels like ages since we've last spoken." Yuuki said as she walked in.

"What you've been up to?" Miyon asked, glad to see her friend again.

They both hugged Karin.

Kazune and Micchi looked at eachother. "Do you think they'll realize that Karin doesn't know who they are?" Micchi quitely asked. "I sure hope not." Kazune said back. "If they do, we're gonna have a hard time explaining that."

Before Karin could answer, Micchi took her and sat her down at her seat. "She's not feeling like herself this morning, ya know, not feeling too good and stuff." He said quickly.

"Oh, well what's wrong with her? I always carry tylenol with me. Is it a headache?" Miyon asked.

"She'll be fine." Kazune said then sat down.

Everyone else sat down when the teacher came in.

**After School...**

When the bell had rang everyone started packing their things and getting ready to go home.

Kazune went up to Karin and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. "Yes?"

"Look, I have somewhere I gotta be right now and Himeka's got cleaning duty, so Micchi's gonna take you home. You okay with that?" He asked her. Karin nodded slowly. "Good."

He got his book bag and headed for the door. "Where do you have to go?" Karin suddenly asked before he was out the door. Kazune stopped walking and turned his head sideways. "It's... best if you don't ask questions." He left.

Karin pouted. _'He never tells me anything... But I'm sure he'll tell Himeka anything...' _She started frowning when she said that in her head. _'Woah... wait a minute, am I jealous? Jealous of Kazune's and Himeka's relationship?' _

Micchi waved a hand in front of her. "You ok?"

She quickly snapped out of it. "Y-yes. I am. Don't worry about me." Micchi wasn't fully convinced but he let it slide. "So you ready to go?" He asked. "Yea, just give me a sec." Karin said as she went up to Himeka. "Um... Himeka? Do you know where Kazune went?"

Himekasmiled apologetically and shook her head. "No I don't know where he went. He just said that he needed to take of something. Why? Is something wrong?" Karin smiled. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Good, well, I've got cleaning duty with Jin, so I'll be home a bit later. Will you be okay alone at the house with Shii-chan?"

Karin nodded. "Yea, I'll be okay. Don't worry."

Shii-chan popped out of her bag. "Jeez, I couldn't breathe in there." Himeka was surprised to see Shii-chan. "You bought Shii-chan with you?" She asked Karin. She nodded. "Yea, to help me out on something."

"Oh, alright, I'll see you later then." Himeka smiled and waved goodbye to both Karin and Micchi. They waved back and left. The walk was pretty quite. In order to break the silence Micchi decided to talk. "So, you got your memories back?"

"I guess." She said plainly. Micchi smiled. "Really!? That's great!" He picked her up and hugged her then started swinging her around. "I'm so glad I have my Karin back!" Karin giggled. "Micchi, I can't breathe." He set her down and scratched the back of his head. "Heheh, sorry. I'm just so glad you remember."

She smiled. "Yea, me too."

"So, when did you get your memories back?" Micchi asked. "Hmm... last night. It all just came to me in a dream." She said. "A dream?" Karin nodded. "Yea, it was the strangest dream. There was this hooded guy, he kept saying all these weird things to me, and you and Himeka, and Kazune, and Jin were there too. But... it didn't seem like you guys were yourselves. It was really weird."

"Did anything else happen?" He asked. "Now that you mention it... seeing you guys there wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that in the dream, the guy gave me a white rose, and when I woke up, I had the rose in my hands."

"Sounds similar to what happened to Kirio..." He said.

"What was that?" Karin asked who didn't hear what he had said completely. He smiled. "Oh, nothing. So, are you sure it was a dream?" Karin gave it some thought. "I'm not sure to be honest. I woke up in bed and everything, so I assume it was a dream, but then again..."

Micchithen remembered something. "Shoot! I left something back in class. Hey, do you think you can make it on your own? I have to go back and get my book." Karin nodded. "Yea, besides, I have Shii-chan with me."

"I'll look after her and make sure she gets home." Shii-chansaid as she got out of Karin's book bag. Karin held her in her arms. "Alright, give me a call when you get there to make sure your alright."

Karin chuckled. "Don't worry, and I will."

Micchi nodded and turned around and headed back to school. Karin kept walking as well. "Okay, now's our chance." Karin said.

"Hm? Chance for what?"

"Well, I can't stop thinking about Kazune." She said. Shii-chan chuckled. "Cuz you're in love." Karin blushed. "W-what!?!? No! I mean... uhhh... I'm curious. Ever since he said he needed to be somewhere in class, I've been wondering as to where he could have gone. He was so serious about it too."

Shii-chan sighed. "Now now Karin, it would be best if you let the boy handle his business privately. There's probably a good reason why he didn't tell you where he was going. So I say you should leave it alone and save yourself all the trouble."

"But I wanna know! Besides... he never tells me anything..."

"Do you tell him everything about you?"

Karin sighed in defeat. "No... You're right, but... I can't help it!"

"It's like they always say. Curiosity killed the cat."

She smirked. "Then I have nothing to worry about." Shii-chan caught on, on what she had meant. "Hey!" Karin giggled.

Then as they were about to cross the street, they saw Kazune walking by.

"Hey, Shii-chan, look! It's Kazune. What is he doing? Should we follow him?"

"Well... I'm not so sure it's a good idea, but if you feel so strong about i-" Before she could finish her sentence, Karin was already following Kazune. She made sure to keep a good amount of distance between them so he wouldn't feel them following him.

They stopped in front of an abandoned church. Kazune went inside. Karin and Shii-chan were behind a tree watching as he went inside. "Why would Kazune go to an abondened church in the afternoon?" Karin asked.

"Beats me. But maybe you were right."

As they were about to enter the church, Karin stopped dead in her tracks. "Something wrong?"

"Something... doesn't feel right. I don't think we should enter Shii-chan." Karin asked. "But you made a big fuss about following Kazune and now you don't want to enter?"

Karin frowned a little. "Something just doesn't feel right... I feel like... we're being watched. If we go in there, something bad is gonna happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it. I'm just getting a creepy vibe right now. Going in there isn't such a good idea." She said. "But Kazune's in there. If he's in there, it couldn't be that bad." Karin had to admit, Shii-chan was right about that part. "I guess... but... let's just go. I don't want to be here right now."

Karin set Shii-chan down, turned around and started walking back.

The creepy feeling started getting stronger. Karin started getting scared. "Shii-chan..."

"What is it?"

"Run..."

Karin made a run for it, Shii-chan ran right behind her.

She stopped when she bumped into something. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goi-" Karin didn't see anyone.

She looked down and saw a little boy on the floor. "Oh jeez, I'm so sorry little boy." Karin said as she helped him up. She already saw the tears welling up in his eyes. "There there, don't cry." She smiled at him.

"It's okay." He said.

Karin couldn't stop looking at him.

_'He look's just like Kazune...'_

He looked up at her and smiled. "Mommy!" He hugged her.

Shii-chan looked at Karin. "Mommy?" Karin looked back at her. "He think's I'm his mother." She picked him up. "Hey, where are your parent's little boy?"

He looked down. "I'm looking for them. Can you help me?"

"Sure thing." Karin put him down and held his hand. They started walking around.

"So what's your name little boy?" Karin asked.

"I'm Suzune."

**END OF CHAPTER. 16**

* * *

Please review!


	17. Just The Beginning

Here's chapter 17!  
I know I'm not uploading so fast. It's been like that for quite some time and for that I apoligize. =(

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (those who still read it x3)

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

_'He look's just like Kazune...'_

He looked up at her and smiled. "Mommy!" He hugged her.

Shii-chan looked at Karin. "Mommy?" Karin looked back at her. "He think's I'm his mother." She picked him up. "Hey, where are your parent's little boy?"

He looked down. "I'm looking for them. Can you help me?"

"Sure thing." Karin put him down and held his hand. They started walking around.

"So what's your name little boy?" Karin asked.

"I'm Suzune."

"Suzune... Nice name, though I think I've heard it somewhere." Karin said as she thought about it briefly. Suzune, Karin, and Shii-chan made a turn.

"Karin, weren't there more people on the streets just now?" Shii-chan asked. Karin looked around. "Hmm... now that you mention it, there were. Suzune, do you know where we're going?" She asked the small boy. He nodded.

"Yesh, we're going home." He said.

"Where is your home?" She asked a bit concerned. Karin looked around and realized they were back where they started. "How did we get here? Did we just walk around in a big circle or something?" Shii-chan tugged slightly on her jeans. "What's wrong Shii-chan?"

Shii-chan looked around. "Do you notice anything different about this place?" She asked. Karin looked around again. "Yea, it's totally empty, and it looks... like no one has been here in ages."

Some of the buildings that surrounded them were slightly destroyed and a few things were on fire.

Karin turned to Suzune. "Where did you brings us Suzune?"

"Home"

"Home?" Karin repeated. She was very confused by what he had meant by that. But, little did she know she was in the same place...

Just a different time...

* * *

**In The Mean Time...**

Jin and Himeka were at school cleaning the classroom.

"Well, I'm done sweeping." He said as he leaned his arm on the top of the broom.

Himeka smiled. "I'm done cleaning the desks. All that's left is the chalk board." He nodded. "Yep."

He put the broom in the closet. "I'll go get the water and sponge." Jin made his way out the room, but before he left Himeka said something.

"Hey, Jin? Can I ask you something?" She asked. Jin turned around. "Sure thing. What is it?"

"Well... your feelings for Karin... Are they real? Or are you just doing it to get on Kazune's bad side?" She asked. The question surprised him a little. He wasn't expecting that. "Well..." He scratched the back of his head. "A little of both." He confessed. "Don't get me wrong, my feelings for Karin are true, but... at the same time, it's nice knowing that it agrivates my rival."

She chuckled. "Why don't you like Kazune? He's not a bad guy at all. He's just... misunderstood. People take his actions and attitude the wrong way, but that's just because they don't bother to get to know him. He's been through a lot ya know."

He nodded and left.

Himeka started feeling a bit dizzy. "Ugh..."

* * *

Karin kept looking around until Suzune ran off.

"Suzune, wait!"

She and Shii-chan ran after him. "Where do you think he went?" Shii-chan asked Karin. She shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know something's not right about this place. I can't let him wander off by himself. It's too dangerous." She said.

"Maybe he went to look for his parents."

Karin didn't respond. She saw him make a turn. "There he is."

But before they could catch up to him, a black portal appeared right in front of them.

"What the heck is that!?" Karin asked, completely surprised to see a portal there in front of them. "It's a portal, Karin." Shii-chan said.

A girl stepped out of the girl. She looked around the same age as Karin, maybe a year older. She smirked at Karin and walked a bit closer to her. Karin backed away a little. "Uhh... who are you?" She asked a little confused as to how she got here.

"My name is Rika."

Shii-chan whispered to Karin. "Am I the only one that's getting a creepy vibe from her?" Karin slowly shook her head. "No, your not the only one."

"Where did you come from?" Shii-chan asked Rika.

Rika chuckled a little. "Does that really matter? You may not know where I came from, but I definately know where your going." She said. Both Shii-chan and Karin where confused as to what she meant by that.

"Heaven. Cuz that's where your gonna go after I'm through with you."

Karin's eyes widened. Whoever this girl was, she was here to kill her.

* * *

**Back At School...**

Jin came back with the sponge and bucket of water. "Hey, I'm b-" He dropped the bucket of water and sponge when he saw Himeka lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Himeka!"

He ran and knelt down beside her and shook her. "Hey, you okay? Himeka? Dammit... She's out cold."

Jin stood up and scratched his head trying to think of what to do. "Hmm... the nurse probably left by now. What should I do?"

He looked down at her. "Guess I'll take her home." Jin scooped her up and left the school with Himeka in his arms. "I hope she's gonna be okay. Jeez, whenever I don't want Kazune around, he is around. Now that I need him around to take care of his cousin, he's disappeared." He sighed.

It started to get a bit cloudy.

"Gosh, I sure hope it doesn't rain." He looked down at Himeka as he made his way to her house.

* * *

**Karin's P.O.V:**

Rika smirked at her and started walking towards her.

Karin took Shii-chan and backed away slowly. She looked around to see if Suzune came back then looked to see Rika in front of her, but she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Rika leaned in behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm right behind you..."

She used her powers to throw Karin against the wall. Shii-chan fell to the ground unconscious when Karin hit the wall. Karin slowly stood up. Her back was in pain due to the strong impact.

"That was nothing. I'm just getting started."

Despite the pain in her back which she was trying to ignore, Karin transformed.

"I AM GOD!"

Karin transformed and started battling Rika.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

It started raining.

"Shit..." Jin ran to his place which was closer.

He went to the living room and layed her on the couch. Luckily, they didn't get that wet since they were pretty close. Jin looked down at her. "Great... now what do I do? I can't call Kazune, I don't know his number or anyone else's for that matter. I just hope she wakes up soon."

Jin went to the kitchen to get her a wet cloth to put on her forehead.

As he was wetting the cloth, he started thinking. _'Hmm... maybe she's just tired. Yea, that could be it. She gave out from exhaustion. She sure does a lot for a fragile girl. Well. at least she seems fragile to me. I guess that's why Kazune looks out for her so much. I know what it's like to care for someone so much like that.'_

After that he got a glass of water and some advil for her in case she needed it once she woke up.

When Jin went back to the living room, he dropped the glass of water, cloth, and pills. There was glass and water all over the floor.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Himeka was floating in the air. Her eyes were glowing a bright light and there were numbers and weird symbols that surrounded her.

* * *

The fight between Karin and Rika wasn't going so well.

Karin was pretty close to losing. She was no match against Rika. "She's too strong..."

Rika held her hand out and a black formed which she threw at Karin quickly. She had no time to dodge it and it hit her.

"Ugh!" Karin got up. She was pretty beat. "H-how do I fight her?"

Then something happened.

Rika began clutching her head. "No... not now... Grrr... Dammit!" She turned to Karin. "You just got lucky, you get to keep your life... for now." Rika opened a portal and stepped throught it.

"Wait!"

She was already gone.

Karin fell to the ground and went back to her normal self. Suzune came back. "Momma!" Karin saw Suzune and smiled a bit. "Hey there, you ok?" He nodded. "Are you gonna be ok?" He looked like he was about to cry. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

* * *

Jin rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Himeka!"

She snapped out of it suddenly. She fell down back to the couch and was fully awake. "What happened? What am I doing here? How did I get here?"

"You fainted in class and I brought you back to my place when it started raining since it was closer. Are you ok tho? What happened to you? And what was that thing that surrounded you just now?" Jin asked all at once.

"I... don't know. I don't even remember passing out. I could've sworn I was still at the school."

Jin scratched his head. "Well, as long as your ok now."

Himeka lowered her head.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I think Karin is in danger."

**End Of Chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Here it is after months of not uploading, I apoligize again for that. I kinda lost my inspiration for this story. But I'm getting it back little by little. =)

Anyway, please review!


	18. Just The Beginning pt 2

Here's chapter 18!

Gasp! I actually uploaded soon, I should get an award for this. XD

Heheh, anyway, enjoy!!!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

Karin fell to the ground and went back to her normal self. Suzune came back. "Momma!" Karin saw Suzune and smiled a bit. "Hey there, you ok?" He nodded. "Are you gonna be ok?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

* * *

Jin rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Himeka!"

She snapped out of it suddenly. She fell down back to the couch and was fully awake. "What happened? What am I doing here? How did I get here?"

"You fainted in class and I brought you back to my place when it started raining since it was closer. Are you ok tho? What happened to you? And what was that thing that surrounded you just now?" Jin asked all at once.

"I... don't know. I don't even remember passing out. I could've sworn I was still at the school."

Jin scratched his head. "Well, as long as your ok now."

Himeka lowered her head.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I think Karin is in danger."

Jin gave her a weird. "Danger? What kind of danger? She can't, isn't she at your house with Kazune or something?" Himeka shook her head. "Kazune had to go somewhere. I have to go check up on Karin." Jin nodded. "Try calling her first."

Jin passed her the house phone and Himeka started dialing. "No answer. I'm staring to get really worried, Jin." She looked at him sadly.

"D-don't worry, she's probably with Kazune. I'll call Micchi just to make sure. If they're not together, I can assure you she's either with Kazune or at the house." Himeka nodded and gave him back the phone and watched as he dialed in Micchi's number.

He picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Micchi it's me, Jin."

"Hey jin! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where Karin was. If she's with you. Is she?" Jin asked.

"No... Shouldn't she be at the house? I told her to give me a call when she got home. But she never did, I was on my way out actually to make sure she's alright."

Jin nodded. "Himeka and I are on our way." He got up and went to the kitchen. "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"What is it? You sound pretty worried right now." Micchi said. "Well... I need to discuss this with you and Kazune, maybe you guys have an explanation for what I just witnessed."

"What did you see?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the house, I'll you and Kazune."

"Speaking of Kazune, does anyone know where he is? I can't reach him on his cell. Did he say anything to Himeka?" He asked. Jin scratched his head. "Only that he went out to take care of something. Seems like she doesn't know where either, well, I'll see you in a bit." He hung up.

Micchi also hung up. He lied when he said he didn't know where Kazune was. He knew exactly where he was. Micchi was actually gonna go out to look for him until he got that call from Jin about Karin. He got his jacket and left his house.

Himeka got her stuff and ran out. Jin ran after her. "Himeka! Wait! You shouldn't be running!"

Micchi was the first to get there.

He went in and looked around. "Karin? You here? Shii-chan? Are you there?" He checked all over the house. Then Himeka and Jin got there.

"Micchi?" Himeka looked for him and found him in Karin's room. "Is she here?"

He shook his head. "Nope, and neither is Kazune."

"We have to find them." Jin said. "Maybe something happened to them."

"Let's split up then." Micchi suggested. They went out, Micchi went one way, and Himeka and Jin went another way together.

Micchi first went to the abandoned church where Kazune was. Before opening the door, he heard him talking to someone. "Hm?"

_'Is someone else there with him? Is it Karin?'_

He put his ear against the door to hear better. To his disappointment, it wasn't Karin's voice. It sounded like another woman. Micchi knew he had heard that voice before, but can't put the pieces together. "Where have I heard that voice before...?" He asked himself.

Then he heard what seemed to be... Kirio's voice? _'What the hell's going on? Usually I'm the one with the secrets and mystery...'_

Micchi heard someone walking towards the door and backed away so he wouldn't get hit. When the door opened, Kirio stepped out. He looked at Micchi briefly then walked away. Micchi watched him walk away until he couldn't be seen anymore.

He ran in and went up to Kazune who was standing in front of the altar.

"Kazune!"

He turned around. "Micchi?" He was surprised to see him there. He didn't think anyone knew where he was. "What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" He asked him. Micchi had a serious look on his face and folded his arms across his chest. "I could ask you the same thing..."

"Don't bother." Kazune said.

"What the hell was that all about!? Everyone's been worried about you and Karin ya know. And why was Kirio with you?" He asked.

Kazune thought for a second. "Wait... what do you mean everyone's been worried about me and Karin? I said I was gonna go take care of something, and Karin should be at the house by now with Himeka." Micchi shook his head. "I just came from there. Karin's not there."

Kazune raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is she out with Himeka?" He shook his head again to respond to his question. "No. Himeka has been with Jin the whole afternoon. When I left the school with Karin, she said she was going home with Shii-chan, I told her to call me once she got home to make sure she got there safely. She never called.

So I assumed she was with you. Jin and Himeka are out looking for her just in case."

Kazune grabbed Micchi by his collar and held him against the wall. "Why didn't you go with her!? You should've taken her! She's not with me... Great... Just great!!!" Micchi pushed him away. "Calm down! Besides, she had Shii-chan with her, so I didn't think anything would happen to her."

Kazune sighed. "Alright, we just have to find her..."

"Kazune?"

"What is it?"

Micchi lowered his head and looked away. "What if that new threat has her?"

Now Kazune was the one that was shaking his head. "You can't think like that... if the new threat does have her, we'll find whoever it is, make that person wish they were never born and get Karin back." He said. Micchi nodded.

They both left and went back to the mansion where they met up with Jin and Himeka.

"So what were you and Kirio talking about in an abandoned church that you couldn't talk about here? And was there a woman with you guys, cuz when I-" Micchi was interrupted

when Jin came. "Guys, can I talk to you?"

Himeka was in the kitchen making phone calls to see if anyone's seen Karin while the guys were in the living room.

"What's wrong Kuga?" Kazune asked.

Jin started pacing slowly. "At school, Himeka fainted, and... at first I thought she was tired. I was gonna bring her here and leave her with Karin, ya know. But it started raining and I didn't have an umbrella so I brought her to my place which was closer. I went to the kitchen to get some medicine...

When I came back, Himeka was floating, FLOATING! And some weird numbers and letters were surrounding her. I thought I was going crazy, I didn't know what to do. Then she came back down and the stuff around disappeared. You guys know more about this, is it normal that whatever happened to Himeka... happened?"

Kazune and Micchi both looked at eachother then back at Jin. "Are you sure what you saw was real?" Micchi asked him.

Jin nodded. "I'm positive."

"Well, Kuga, I've never witnessed it before, so I can't say for sure whether it's normal or not. As long as Himeka feels okay, that's all that matters to me."

_'Her powers are awakening... But what the hell could be triggering it all?'_

* * *

Karin got up slowly and got Shii-chan. Karin walked back to the mansion with Shii-chan in her arms and Suzune by her side, still not knowing they're in a different time.

She went in. "Kazune? Himeka? I'm home..." She looked around. "Is anyone here!?"

Karin heard something coming from upstairs.

"Shii-chan, watch over Suzune... I'll be right back." Shii-chan nodded.

She went upstairs and looked around. There was nothing or no one there. "I could've sworn I heard something..."

Karin saw a figure and ran towards it. "Who are y-" She stopped mid-sentence. The woman who was looking out Kazune's room, which looked different... she turned around. Karin's eyes widened.

"Mom? Is that you?"

The woman shook her head. She opened a portal. "Just go." She left the room.

"Wait!" When Karin stepped out into the hallway, she was nowhere to be seen. Shii-chan was there. "Shii-chan, where's Suzune?"

"He's downstairs. He's safe. Don't worry."

Suzune was downstairs hugging the woman. "I miss you momma." She picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry Suzune, we'll be together again soon."

"You, me, and daddy?"

She smiled and nodded. "All three of us. Make sure they do what they're supposed to do, we don't have much time, okay?" He nodded. She put him down and left when Karin and Shii-chan came down. "Are you alright, Suzune?" Shii-chan asked. He nodded.

"Good, common." Karin picked him up and got Shii-chan then went back upstairs to where the portal was at in Kazune's room.

"Are you sure it's safe to go through there?"

"Let's hope." Karin said and stepped in.

They were back in the present.

They were at the park, Karin fainted. Luckily Kirika and Tarou were walking by when they saw her.

"Is that Karin?" Kirika ran to her when she realized it was her. "What happened to her?"

"A mean girl hurt her." Suzune said. Kirika looked at the little boy from head to toe. "Uhh... Kazune?" He shook his head. "Suzune."

"Ahh, right. Well, Tarou, help me get Karin to her place."

Kirika looked at her as Tarou held while they were walking back to the mansion. "What could've done this... Say, where did you come from anyway?" She asked Suzune.

"The Future."

**End Of Chapter. 18**

* * *

Leave a review porfavor!


	19. Just The Beginning pt 3

Here's chapter 19!

Hope you enjoy!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure it's safe to go through there?"

"Let's hope." Karin said and stepped in.

They were back in the present.

They were at the park, Karin fainted. Luckily Kirika and Tarou were walking by when they saw her.

"Is that Karin?" Kirika ran to her when she realized it was her. "What happened to her?"

"A mean girl hurt her." Suzune said. Kirika looked at the little boy from head to toe. "Uhh... Kazune?" He shook his head. "Suzune."

"Ahh, right. Well, Tarou, help me get Karin to her place."

Kirika looked at her as Tarou picked her up and held her while they were walking back to the mansion. "What could've done this... Say, where did you come from anyway?" She asked Suzune.

"The Future."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Micchi asked Kazune.

Jin crossed his arms. "We've looked everywhere, Himeka and I couldn't find her."

Himeka walked up to them. "I hope she's okay..." Kazune hugged her. "I'm sure she is."

"Maybe she's out looking for some eel bread. We all know how much she loves eel bread." Micchi said in attempt to make Himeka feel less worried. She smiled a little. "Yea... I just hope she comes home soon."

* * *

"The future?" Kirika asked. Suzune nodded.

At first they didn't really believe him.

"Where are your parents?" Tarou asked him. He pointed to Karin. Kirika and Tarou looked at eachother then back at Suzune. Kirika scratched her head and whispered over to Tarou. "I didn't know Karin and Kazune were in such a serious relationship..." He nodded in agreement.

"Karin and Kazune are your parents?" She asked and he nodded. "From the future."

"Ooooh." Tarou and Kirika said at the same time.

She looked at Shii-chan wanting to ask her what had happened to Karin, but was afraid that a talking cat might frighten her boyfriend.

Kirika then picked Suzune up and observed him. "You really are a spitting image of your dad." She said. "But you also have your mother's eyes." She placed him back down and they continued walking again. "What do you think our baby will look like, Tarou?"

He thought about it for a second. "I don't really know. I guess we'll find out in 6 months. I still can't believe you were pregnant with our child for 3 months and you didn't even know it."

She shrugged. "Well, I wasn't paying attention to my monthly gift. Besides, it takes TWO to get pregnant ya know."

"It was only one time I didn't use protection!"

Kirika scoffed. "Yea, I know. I have the evidence growing every day in my stomach to prove it." She pouted and looked away. He sighed. "Let's not argue now."

Suzune just looked at them. "What's pwotection?"

They both tensed up a bit. Tarou started to studder. "U-uhh... u-um... it's nothing!" Kirika hit him gently on the arm then turned to Suzune. "It's something adults use... to protect them."

"From what?" The little boy asked.

"From pregnancy" Tarou muttered which got him a pinch to the arm from his girlfriend. "Ow! Kirika!" He glared at her. "Just, to protect them is all." She said. "You'll understand it more when your older." She smiled at him and Suzune smiled back. "Okay."

They finaly reached the Kujyou mansion and knocked on the door. Himeka opened it. "Kirika! What a surprise!" Tarou moved from behind her. "KARIN!" Himeka moved aside to let them in. Then she saw Suzune.

"Hm? Kazune?"

He came up behind her. "Yea?" She turned around to see him there. "I'm sorry, it's just that this little boy, he looks just like you." Suzune went in.

"If you say so." He went to the living room to join Kirika and Tarou as he placed her on the couch. Himeka ran to the kitchen to tell Micchi and Jin.

"Kirika-sempai found Karin!" They all went to the living room.

Kazune looked at Tarou awkwardly. "Uhh... hey." Tarou looked at Kazune the same way. "Hi there. About that time... when you came over, and what you saw, sorry about that." Kazune shook his head. "No no, it's fine."

They all took a look at Karin. "What the hell happened to her..." Kazune clenched his fists.

Kirika put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "We don't know. We were walking in the park and then Karin came out of nowhere with Shii-chan and Suzune."

"Whose Suzune?" Micchi asked. Kirika pointed to the blonde green-eyed todler. "He was with Karin I'm assuming."

"Yea, he was with us. We're not really sure what happened ourselves." Shii-chan said. "Some girl came out of nowhere and attacked us. She was really strong. Had powers I hadn't seen in a long time."

Tarou just stared at Shii-chan. "Talking cat, huh?" Kirika turned to him. "About that..."

He shook his head and put his hand in front of her to keep her from talking. "No need to say a thing. I already knew there was something weird about the cat."

_'If Kazuto were here, he'd shit his pants right now. 'Thought only humans could have the powers of gods. Guess we were wrong.'_

"Who was the girl Shii-chan?" Himeka asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we all better be careful. None of us are a match for her on our own."

While the others were talking with Shii-chan, Himeka sat next to Karin who was still unconcious. She placed a hand on her and closed her eyes.

Then a light surrounded Karin. Though the others didn't notice. All the bruises on Karin started disappearing and she started to slowly wake up. "H-Himeka?"

Himeka opened her eyes and the light disappeared. "Karin!" She hugged her. "I'm so glad your awake!"

The others turned around and saw them hugging. "Karin! Your awake! Yay!" Micchi shouted. He went over to her and hugged her. "Please tell me someone saw that..." Jin said who had witnessed it all. "Saw what?" Kirika asked. "Aww dammit! Not again! I'm not crazy!"

Everyone starred at him strangely.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway... GODDESS!" He jumped on top of her and hugged her tightly. "HEY! Back off Kuga, she's with me!" Kazune peeled him off of her.

"I was badly injured... how did it all go away? How did I heal so fast?"

"Maybe you used your powers to heal yourself." Micchi said.

She shook her head. "No... it wasn't me." She looked at Himeka who was just as surprised by what had happened.

Himeka got up. "T-the important thing is that Karin is alright. I'll go get you some water." She left to the kitchen.

Karin looked around. "Where's Suzune?"

Shii-chan got on her lap. "Don't worry, he's alright. He's with Tarou over there."

"So whose the kid anyway?" Kazune asked. "Just someone I'm watching over." Kirika and Tarou looked at eachother and snickered. "What's so funny?" Kazune turned around and asked. "Oooh nothing." They both said.

Himeka came back and gave the glass of water over to Karin. "Thanks." She took a sip then placed the drink down.

Kirika placed her hand on her stomach. "Ugh..."

Karin looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yea, I'm ok, just morning sickness is all."

"Morning sickness... ? Your pregnant!" Karin got up in surprise. She smiled and nodded. "4 months next week."

Everyone congradulated them. "Thank you guys. At least someone's happy for us. The uncle wasn't so thrilled when he found out." She chuckled.

Karin pouted a bit. "Glasses man is such a downer."

"Yea, but that's just how he is." Tarou said.

"Well, if you guys are gonna be alright, Tarou and I will go and leave you guys to rest. You must be tired from looking for Karin and all the worrying. Especially you Karin, after going what you went through. You need the rest the most. See you guys later."

They left, shortly afterwards Jin and Micchi also left and went home.

Karin was in her room starring out her window. Suzune was tucked in her bed sleeping. Kazune knocked gently on the door and slowly stepped in. "Hey, you okay?" She turned and smiled a little. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Alright. Just came to make sure. What are we gonna do about the kid?" He asked pointing to him.

"Well... I'm gonna take care of him until I find his parents."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll help too if you want me to." Karin chuckled. "Thank you, that's really nice of you."

"Anytime... Umm... I also came by to ask you if you could describe the person you faught. Maybe someone might know who she is."

Karin thought for a sec. "A girl, dark hair sort of like a black-ish brown-ish, same for the eyes."

"Thanks." He left the room.

"Maybe Kirio might know something about her..."

**End Of Chapter. 19**

* * *

Oh nu! Regents are coming! But that doesn't mean I wont upload, I'll continue to upload AND study. XD

Heheh, well, please leave a review!


	20. Stuck With Me Now

Aqui esta capitulo 20!

I'm hispanic and my spanish still sucks... x3 how sad is that?

Anyway, enjoy!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Karin was in her room starring out her window. Suzune was tucked in her bed sleeping. Kazune knocked gently on the door and slowly stepped in. "Hey, you okay?" She turned around and smiled a little. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Alright. Just came to make sure. What are we gonna do about the kid?" He asked pointing to him.

"Well... I'm gonna take care of him until I find his parents."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll help too if you want me to." Karin chuckled. "Thank you, that's really nice of you."

"Anytime... Umm... I also came by to ask you if you could describe the person you faught. Maybe someone might know who she is."

Karin thought for a sec. "A girl, dark hair sort of like a black-ish brown-ish, same for the eyes."

"Thanks." He left the room.

"Maybe Kirio might know something about her..."

* * *

**The next day...**

Around the afternoon, Karin went over to Himeka's room and knocked.

"Come in."

Karin opened the door and went in. "Himeka?"

Himeka was on her bed reading. "Yes Karin?"

Karin fidgeted with her fingers a bit, nervous about what to say concerning yesterday. "Can we talk?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Karin closed the door behind her and sat next to Himeka on her bed. "I came here to talk to you about... yesterday." Himeka placed the book down on her nightstand that was on the left side to her bed. "I know." She simply said.

"How did you do it?" Karin asked Himeka.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Himeka?"

She shook her head slowly. "How can you be so sure I did a thing? What if Micchi was right? What if it was YOU who somehow healed yourself with your powers? Maybe you just didn't realize you used them."

Now Karin was the one shaking her head.

"No... I know for a fact that I didn't use my powers. Himeka, why are you in denial? We both know it was you who healed me. That light that emitted from you... It's ok Himeka. I just wanna know how you did it."

Himeka got up and looked out her window. "It's not okay..."

She turned around. Karin saw the tears in Himeka's eyes threatning to fall. "It's not okay Karin! These past few days... weird things have been happening to me. But yesterday... that was probably the weirdest occurance out of them all."

"What else has happened to you?" Karin asked her.

Himeka hesitated to say. "Well... lately, I've been hearing voices, and I've been seeing weird things..." She covered her face and started crying. Karin got up and hugged her. "Why didn't you say a thing Himeka? We could've helped, we WILL help you, but you have to open up to us. Why didn't you tell us? Or even Kazune for that matter."

She wiped her tears away and looked at Karin. "I don't know... I was scared. Something is wrong with me, I thought that would make you guys think I'm a freak, or that I'm a crazy person. So I stayed quiet and put on a smile."

"Himeka, you know you can always come to us with anything. Your always there for me and Kazune, and everyone else for that matter, because that's who you are. And yet, you never want anything in return..."

Himeka smiled a bit. "I love to help people. Getting anything in return doesn't matter to me."

Karin nodded. "I know. But remember, we're always here for you, we're not gonna judge you or anything or think that your crazy. We would never think that of you. No matter how crazy the situation is. Alright?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Karin. For everything." Himeka hugged her tightly. Karin hugged her back.

"It's gonna be okay, alright?"

Himeka nodded. Then Kazune knocked on the door. "Karin? Himeka? Are you two in there?" Himeka opened the door and smiled.

"You guys alright?" He asked. They both nodded. "Never better!" Himeka said.

"Alright, good. Listen, I'm heading out for a bit, okay?"

That part caught Karin's attention. "Your going out? Where?" She asked. "Just... out." He simply said. Kazune left. "Oh no you don't..." Karin ran to her room and got a pair of handcuffs.

She went down after him. "Kazune!" He was about to leave but turned around when he heard Karin call his name. "What is it?" She tried to think of a way to distract him so she could handcuff him.

"Uhh... close your eyes." She said

Kazune was now confused. "What? You want me to close my eyes?" Karin nodded. He scratched his head. "Uhh... Why?" He asked.

_'Think Karin, think...'_

"Umm... uhh... that is a very good question. Can you just trust me on this one? Pretty please?" She did the puppy eyed look. Kazune blushed a bit and looked away. "Ugh... fine, whatever." He closed his eyes.

Karin smirked. "Perfect..." She took the handcuffs and handcuffed him to her.

Kazune immediately opened his eyes and saw that they were handcuffed together. "What the hell is this!"

She chuckled. "Your stuck with me now. Your always keeping secrets from me and never telling me where you go. Now, with these bad boys keeping us together, your gonna have to take me wherever your going."

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. Where's the key?" Karin shrugged. "Beats me." She said with a smile. Kazune glared at her. "Give me the damn key Karin, this isn't a joke. And I don't keep things from you to torment you, I do it because you are better off not knowing certain things."

Karin sighed. "Your always a secret... I just want to understand you." Kazune arched up an eyebrow. "Understand me?" She nodded. "You do certain things I don't always agree on, and I wanna know why you do them. Instead of arguing with you about it, I wanna understand on why you do what you do."

He just looked at her. Karin starred back at him. Then Kazune started looking around in Karin's pockets trying to find the key. She struggled to keep him out of her pockets and they both fell.

Kazune fell on top of her. Karin laughed. "You must like being on top of me considering this is the second time you fall on me. Remember what happened in the janitor's closet when our rings were stuck together?"

He laughed a bit. "Yea." Then they both started to blush and got up quickly.

"Fine, you can come with me. But don't say I didn't warn you..."

They both left. On the way, Karin asked where they were going.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Kirio's place." He answered. "Hm? Why are we going to Glasses Man's house?" She asked. "Because he might know about the person who attacked you. "Are you saying he's the reason that girl attacked me?" He shook his head.

"No, it isn't him... believe me." Karin tilted her head to the side. "How can you be so sure?" He looked back at her. "Just trust me. It's not him, really." Kazune said.

They finally arrived. Kazune knocked on the door.

Tarou opened the door and smiled. "Hey Kazune, hi Karin. Are you feeling better?" She smiled and nodded. "Yea, I am. Thank you for yesterday." Tarou shook his head. "You don't even have to thank me." He stepped aside so they could come in.

"I'm guessing your here to talk to Kirio, right?"

Kazune nodded. "Yea, is he here?" Tarou nodded. "Yea, he's in his room, you guys can go up."

Kirika walked by and saw them. "Hey guys!" She walked over to them and hugged them. She invited them over to the couch to sit and chat. Then she noticed that they were handcuffed.

Tarou chuckled. "I'll just bring him down." He went up to his room to get him.

Karin touched Kirika's stomach. "Wow, your already showing!" She said excitedly. Kirika smiled and nodded. "I find out whether the baby is a girl or boy next week. Sooo... mind me asking why you two are handcuffed together?"

Kazune just looked at Karin and glared at her.

"I know you guys are growing up and want to experiment with being kinky and all, but try not to make it obvious." She said and laughed. Both Karin and Kazune turned red from head to toe. "I-it's not like that!" They both said in unison.

Tarou and Kirio came downstairs. Tarou took a seat next to his girlfriend, and Kirio sat across from them.

"So what's the visit for? And why are you two handcuffed?"

"Forget the handcuffs. We're here because Karin was attacked yesterday, but we don't know by who." Kazune said. Kirio sat back. "I see. You came by to see if I knew something?"

They both nodded.

"Well, do you know something?" Karin asked.

"I need details first." He said. Karin thought for a sec. "Hmm... it was a girl, she had dark hair and dark eyes, and gothic looking clothes." Kirio was a bit surprised.

"It was a girl?"

Karin nodded. "Yea."

Kazune looked at Kirio. "Do you think she might be working with, well... you know."

"It's possible." Kirio responded.

Karin looked at them both. "Know what? What's possible? What's going on?"

"Well..." Kazune turned to Karin. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to alarm you... but, about the new threat that Shii-chan told you about, it's a lot closer than we think."

"How close?"

"We're not 100% sure, but there's a possibility that the girl who attacked you, is working with the new threat."

Karin's eyes widened.

"She's working with him?"

Kirio looked at her. "How did you know the new threat is a guy?"

"Because... I've seen him before."

**End Of Chapter. 20**

* * *

Leave a review please!


	21. Maybe Your Not So Bad

Here's chapter 21! =)

Though I'm sad now how this story doesn't have as much readers as it did before... x3

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Kazune looked at Kirio. "Do you think she might be working with, well... you know."

"It's possible." Kirio responded.

Karin looked at them both. "Know what? What's possible? What's going on?"

"Well..." Kazune turned to Karin. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to alarm you... but, about the new threat that Shii-chan told you about, it's a lot closer than we think."

"How close?"

"We're not 100% sure, but there's a possibility that the girl who attacked you, is working with the new threat."

Karin's eyes widened.

"She's working with him?"

Kirio looked at her. "How did you know the new threat is a guy?"

"Because... I've seen him before."

Both Kazune and Kirio were surprised. "You've seen him!" They both asked at the same time. Karin nodded. "Yea... In a dream, but I don't think it was a dream. I think he wanted to show himself to me." She said.

Kazune put his hand on his chin. "But why..."

She looked at him. "He wants us to know who he is. He's just toying with us right now."

Kirio nodded. "I think your right... for once." Karin glared at him. "So how do we figure out who it is?" She asked. Kirio stood up. "We go to out sources." He said. Karin tilted her head. "We have sources?" Kazune nodded. "Indeed we do."

Kirio stood up. "Let's go to her then." Both Karin and Kazune got up and left. They went to the church where Micchi found Kazune and Kirio. They entered. "Why are we at church Kazune?" Karin asked. "This is our meeting place." He said to her. She nodded.

A door near the alter opened and a woman stepped out.

Karin gasped at who it was. "What is she doing here? She's the one that impersonated me!"

Mitsuki bowed. "My apoligies Karin. I was only following orders."

She clenched her fist. "You... because of you and your other two side kicks... he did stuff to me... I know he did!" Mitsuki was surprised. "How did you know? Your not supposed to remember that part..." She said.

"I... remember... everything... Now tell me, what the hell did he do to me?"

Kazune made her face him. "You have to calm down, Karin."

Mitsuki folded her arms. "He... looked at your memories. Using power on your brain like that made you have amnesia after it. He searched your memories. He plans to use it against you Karin. Now that he knows everything about you, he's at a higher advantage. He knows all your weaknesses."

Her eyes widened. "N-no... that can't be..."

"Well, it is. He could shape shift into anyone you know and fool you. You have to be extra careful, okay? Who knows what he'll do with that information on you. He could even be one of us right now. There's no way to tell."

"That's really scary..." Karin said as she lowered her head.

Kirio stepped in. "His name, what's his name?" He asked. Mitsuki looked at him. "His name, is Kohaku." She said.

"Where did he come from?" Kazune asked. Mitsuki shrugged. "I don't know. I may be working with him, but there's much I don't know about him. He doesn't really tell us anything. Just what we're supposed to do."

"Haven't you ever questioned some of your missions? Like when you three impersonated me?"

"We don't dare question him. We don't know what he's capable of doing. And we did it to distract the others, so they wouldn't find you. It sort of back-fired though. But by the time it did, the mission was complete, which was for him to search your memories, then we reported back to him."

"What about the girl?" Kirio asked. "Is she working with him?"

Mitsuki thought for a second. "Well, I'm not sure if we're talking about the same girl. I know there's someone else involved, but I've never seen her. I heard them once talking. That's how I can clarify that it's a girl. Maaya saw a girl walking with him not too long ago, but couldn't see her face clearly since it was night time. It could be the same girl your talking about. But I'm not sure."

"So you know nothing about her?" Kazune asked. She shook her head. "I do not." She said.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Karin asked Mitsuki.

"Doing what?" She asked. "This, helping us out, giving us information. And why aren't the other two here with you?"

"I'm not doing this for you. I could care less. I just don't agree with what he's doing, someone has to stop him. I don't have the power alone. If I were with Maaya and Mamori, then maybe we might stand a chance."

"Buuuut?" Karin asked.

"Mamori loves him, so she would never go against him. And Maaya, she's a square. She's all about following orders and getting thing's done right. They don't know I'm doing this. So I myself have to be careful. If they find out we've been meeting, it can cost us all our lives." Mitsuki said.

Kirio looked at her. "What do you get in return?"

She looked away. "Let's just say... I want something that I can only attain by doing this."

* * *

Kirio went back to his place. "Well, we got some useful information. So today wasn't a waste like all the others of useless searching. Take care." He went in and left the two teens. They went back home.

"So should we tell the others about all of this?" Karin asked.

"I guess so. It involves them too... even Kuga as much as I hate to admit it." He said. She chuckled. "He's not as bad as you think Kazune. He's a nice guy."

Kazune scoffed. "Whatever you say. So, can you un-cuff us now?" He asked impatiently.

She nodded. "Yeah yeah yeah. Hold your horses." She looked for the key. Her eyes widened. "Oh no..." Karin looked more and more around her pockects and other places. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh... promise you wont be mad?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I... may have... lost the key..."

"WHAT! YOU LOST THE KEY?" He shouted. Karin shushed him. "Shush, Himeka might be sleeping, and yes. I did."

He shook his head. "Great... just great! Now we're stuck together..." He kept rambling on about how skrewed they were. "Uhh... Kazune?"

He didn't hear her and just kept on going.

"KAZUNE!"

"WHAT!"

She blushedand started fidgeting with her fingers. "I, umm... have to pee."

He blushed as well. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "Can't you hold it in?" She shook her head. Kazune sighed. "Fine... This is gonna be awkward..." They both went to the bathroom. "Alright, do what you gotta do." He said.

"C-can you close your eyes?" She shyly asked. He did as he was told and closed his eyes.

After she was done, she was gonna tell him he could open his eyes until she tripped and fell on him. Unfortunately, when she fell, it caused a bottle of powder to fall on them. There was powder all over the bathroom and they were covered in it.

"You can never make things easy, can you?" Kazune asked Karin. She laughed. "You look so silly!"

He sighed. "Let's get cleaned up."

She stopped laughing. "For that, we'll have to take a shower." They both blushed.

They took their clothes off, though they had to cut their shirt open to remove it since they couldn't take it off due to the handcuffs.

Karin couldn't put something on top so she was half naked. Kazune on the other hand had his swim trunks. They were both in the tub, not facing each other.

They were both silent.

Then Kazune took the body loofah and started scrubbing Karin clean, gently. She blushed. "Kazune... don't look."

"Common, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said casually.

She turned around. Kazune blushed a lot when he... _saw _her. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded. "Y-yes. I'm alright. I'm better than alright." He whispered in her ear.

_'Woah... what's gotten into me?' _He thought.

Kazune caught her checking him out. "Like what you see?" He said teasing her. Karin blushed and looked away. "You wish." He chuckled. "So what are we gonna do about this?" He asked. "I don't know."

"Well, for what it's worth. I'm glad it's you that I got stuck with."

**End Of Chapter. 21**

* * *

Leave a review please!


	22. It's Now Or Never

Here's chapter 22!

Thank you for the reviews!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Then Kazune took the body loofah and started scrubbing Karin clean, gently. She blushed. "Kazune... don't look."

"Common, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said casually.

She turned around. Kazune blushed a lot when he... _saw _her. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded. "Y-yes. I'm alright. I'm better than alright." He whispered in her ear.

_'Woah... what's gotten into me?' _He thought.

Kazune caught her checking him out. "Like what you see?" He said teasing her. Karin blushed and looked away. "You wish." He chuckled. "So what are we gonna do about this?" He asked. "I don't know."

"Well, for what it's worth. I'm glad it's you that I got stuck with."

Karin blushed. "You really mean that?" She asked. He nodded. "Even though we argue a lot, and you drive me insane most of the time, your alright Karin." She chuckled. "I can say the same about you Kazune."

After they finished getting cleaned up, they somehow managed to get changed into their pajamas.

"Where should we sleep? My room or yours?" Karin asked Kazune.

"Mine." He said. "I don't want Himeka seeing us like this. She goes to your room the most, so mine is safer." She nodded. "But... we still have to look for the key. It could be anywhere." She said hopelessly.

Kazune reassured her. "Don't worry. We'll find it." They went to Kazune's room and got in bed. They were both like sticks of wood on the bed because of how awkward they were being in the same bed like that.

"Umm... goodnight Kazune?"

"'Night."

**The next morning...**

Karin woke up due to the light hitting her face. "Woah... I had the craziest dream... that I was handcuffed to Kazune, and that he saw me half naked, and that I was sleeping with him..." She looked around. _'This isn't my room...' _She thought.

She looked to her side. "AHHH! It wasn't a dream!"

Kazune mumbled. "Shut up Karin... I'm sleeping..." She glared at him. "Don't tell me to shut up!" Kazune sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Jeez... I feel sorry for your future husband. He'll never be able to sleep with your constant yelling."

Karin scratched her head a bit in embarrasment. "Heheh, sorry. I just had the strangest dream, only to wake up and realize that it wasn't a dream."

"We have to look for that key." He said. She nodded.

Then Himeka walked in and closed the door behind her. "Kazune... there's something I need to talk about with you." She turned around and saw Karin in bed with him. "Oh, Karin, what are you doing here? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two."

They both shook their heads. "No no Himeka!" Karin said. "It's not what your thinking! We did nothing!"

Himeka didn't say anything.

Kazune raised his hand from under the covers to reveal that they were handcuffed together. "One of Karin's brilliant ideas..." He said sarcastically.

"It WAS a brilliant idea! Your so secretive! I wouldn't have done it if you were to at least share with me once in a while!" She said in defense. "I don't have to tell you anything! It's not like your my wife or anything!" He yelled at her.

"But we're in this together! You at least have to give me something to work with!"

"Get off my back! I take back what I said last night..."

That kind of hurt Karin a little. She stayed quiet.

_'Shit Kazune, what did you just do...' _He was mentally beating himself up for what he had said to Karin. He knew that what he had said to her last night meant something to her on some level. And here he was telling her that he didn't mean it.

Himeka took out a small key from her pajama pocket. "Do you guys need this?"

Kazune and Karin got up from bed and took the key.

"Himeka... where did you find this?" Kazune asked her. "I found it on the coffee table in the living room. I was also gonna ask what this key was for."

He used the key to un-cuff him and Karin. The handcuffs dropped to the floor and the second they did, Karin left.

Kazune regretted saying that to her when she left.

"Kazune, is Karin alright? What did you say to her last night?" Himeka asked. He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm gonna go get ready." He left. Himeka went to Karin's room. "Karin? You okay?" She smiled and nodded. "Yea. I'm okay. It's just that your cousin can be an idiot sometimes."

Himeka chuckled. "I know he can be a bit harsh sometimes. But deep down he's really sweet."

"Of course you would say that. Your the only one that has ever seen that side of him. He really loves you, he'd do anything to protect you." Karin found herself getting a little jealous as she said that.

Himeka blushed a little. "Well... we've been through a lot together. Oh, before I forget, I also came to tell you that there's gonna be a fair tonight. I want you to come with me. Miyon, Yuuki, Jin, and Micchi are going too! It'll be fun! We're all gonna wear kimono's and mask's!"

Karin smiled. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Yay!" Himeka hugged her best friend. "I can't wait!"

It was already 6:30 pm. Everyone was getting ready. Himeka got dressed. She wore a red and purple kimono, and wore her hair in a bun with loose strands sticking out that framed her face perfectly. Karin wore a light orange and soft pink kimono with her hair in a side ponytail.

Kazune didn't even bother to wear one. He just wore a short sleeved light blue t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, a black jacket, and jeans.

He was downstairs waiting for the girls. He looked at his watch impatiently. "What could be taking them so long..." He looked up and his jaw dropped. He saw Karin with Suzune in her arms and Himeka coming down the stairs and he was taken away. "Wow..."

"How do we look Kazune?" Himeka asked him. He blushed. "You two look... very beautiful." Himeka giggled and Karin blushed a little. "Alright, so we're gonna meet the others at the fair. They should be there by now so we better get going."

Kazune and Karin nodded and all four of them left.

They finally reached the fair and saw everyone else there. Miyon wore a light and dark green kimono and had her hair in a bun. Yuuki and Micchi were also wearing kimono's. Yuuki's was light blue and dark blue. Micchi's was silver and red. Like Kazune, Jin decided against wearing a kimono.

He was wearing jeans, a navy shirt and a black leather jacket.

His eyes lit up when he saw Karin. "MY GODDESS!" He was about to squeeze her until he saw that she had Suzune in her arms and didn't wanna risk hurting the little guy. "You look beautiful Karin." She blushed. "Thank you Jin."

"Wow Miyon, you look great! You too Micchi and Yuuki." Himeka said. They all smiled and thanked her.

"You look wonderful as well Himeka." Micchi said. "Thank you."

They went to the rides and stands. The girls all bought masks. Karin even got one for Suzune. He ran around parading the mask. Then he went up to Kazune and tugged on his jeans. Kazune looked down at him. "What's up mini me?"

"Daddy, why aren't you with mommy?"

_'Did he just call me dad?'_

He smiled. "We will be soon." _'Hmm... for some reason I don't mind him calling me daddy. I could get used to the idea of having a son. Even if it's with Karin.' _"Like that'll ever happen..." He said out loud. "What won't happen?" Suzune asked. Kazune shook his head and picked him up. "Nothing."

Jin was with Karin. He snuck up behind her. She got startled and he chuckled. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Wanna go on a ride together?" He asked her. She nodded. "Sure." He chose a car ride. Some colorful cars that went around and around, like the tea cup ride.

They both got on and their car started spinning.

Karin was rather silent. Jin couldn't help but look at her. _'Wow... she really does look beautiful...' _Karin caught him looking at her and blushed. "Do I have something on my face" She asked. He shook his head. "No. Don't worry, you don't. You just look really good is all."

She fidgeted with her fingers. "Thank you."

"Are you okay? You seem quiet and nervous. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" Jin asked her.

Karin shook her head. "No no. I'm fine. It's just that I had another arguement with Kazune this morning. So I guess I'm not exactly my usual happy/excited self." She said. "Do you want me to beat him up?" He asked trying to get a smile out of her. She giggled. "That's quite alright."

Kazune saw them on the ride together and saw Karin giggling. He clenched his fists. He handed Suzune over to Himeka and went to walk around and clear his mind. While he was walking around, a man popped up in front of him with a huge smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" Kazune asked.

"Try our mystery drink!" The man with the huge smile dragged Kazune to his stand to make him try the drink. Kazune tried it. "Ugh... this tastes horrible!" He said. The man gave him a different drink. "Try this one, see which one you like." The man said, still having that smile on face.

After they got off the ride, Jin bough Karin some cotton candy. She thanked him. "I'm having fun Jin. Thank you for tonight." She said. He shook his head. "Don't mention it. Anything for you Karin." He said with a smile.

Micchi went up to them. "Hey Jin, hey Karin. You guys having fun?" He asked them. They both smiled and nodded. "Great! Karin, can I talk to you?" She nodded and stepped aside from Jin with Micchi. "Is something wrong?"

Micchi shook his head. "No, but Kazune seems a bit down. Maybe you could cheer him up?" Karin lowered her head. "I doubt it. I don't do anything but make him angry." She said. "That's not true Karin. Whatever issues you have, ya both gotta work it out." He said. Micchi pushed her towards Kazune's direction.

Karin saw him drinking at a stand. She went up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around. "Heyyyy Karin."

"Can we talk privately?"

He nodded. They both went to the park which was near by. "Kazune, I have to tell you something." Kazune pinned her against the tree. She blushed. "What are you doing?" Kazune ignored her. "I'm soooooooo sorry about today. I'm... idiot. Don't feel sad." He said. Though it was a bit slurred.

"Kazune... are you drunk?" Karin asked.

He laughed. "Mayyyybe."

She looked to the side. "Well, I still need to tell you something." She said.

_'It's now or never...' _

"This whole time... I've been hiding how I truely feel. The truth is I lo-" Before she could finish, Kazune put his finger on her lips. She was confused now as to why he had done that. Kazune shook his head.

"Whatever your gonna say, don't say it. I don't wanna hear it."

She took his finger off her lips.

"But Kazune I love you!"

**End Of Chapter. 22**

* * *

I hope you guys had an awesome 4th of July yesterday! See some fireworks, eat lots of hotdogs and the whole shabang. XD

I was actually gonna upload this chapter yesterday. I was halfway done with it. Though it took my three days cuz I didn't know what to write. But I didn't have time to finish it yesterday, so I finished this morning! =D Yay! Heheh, leave a review please!


	23. Better Not Knowing

Here's chapter 23!

Things are getting more and more interesting, wouldn't ya say? =3

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

_'It's now or never...' _

"This whole time... I've been hiding how I truely feel. The truth is I lo-" Before she could finish, Kazune put his finger on her lips. She was confused now as to why he had done that. Kazune shook his head.

"Whatever your gonna say, don't say it. I don't wanna hear it."

She took his finger off her lips.

"But Kazune I love you!"

"I didn't want to know that..." He just looked at her then looked away with a small blush on his face. _'Did she just say what I think she just said? She loves me!'_

Kazune kissed her on the lips then passed out. Karin tried to hold him up. "K-Kazune! Are you alright?" She shook him lightly. Then Micchi came. "Hey, there you guys are. Everyone was looking for you two."

Then he noticed Kazune passed out. "What happened to him?"

Karin shrugged. "I don't know. I think he was drunk." Micchi laughed. "Kazune? Drunk? Now that's a good one." Karin rolled her eyes. "Will you just help me with him?" He nodded and put Kazune on his back. "Common, let's go back and take him home."

Karin nodded and walked behind him. Micchi was looking at her from the corner of his eye the whole time.

_'I guess he doesn't love me... Even though I already knew he was going to reject me, I didn't know it would hurt this much...'_ A tear slid down from her eye to her cheek. "Karin? Are you alright?"

She nodded and quickly wiped away the tear. "Yeah... I'm fine."

They met with the others. Himeka was surprised to see Kazune on Micchi's back. "What happened to Kazune!" "He fainted." Karin responded. "Well, seeing how Kazune is in this condition, let's call it a night guys." Miyon said. The others nodded.

"I hope Kazune wakes up soon. If you guys need anything, just call me or Miyon." Yuuki said. Himeka smiled. "Thank you both." They smiled and said their goodbye's and left. Jin went with the others back to the mansion to look after Kazune.

Micchi and Himeka with Suzune were ahead, walking. Jin was in the back with Karin. He noticed it got rather chilly and took his jacket off. "Here. It's rather windy. I don't want you to get sick." He said offering her his jacket. She smiled and shook her head.

Jin ignored her and put his jacket over her shoulders. "There ya go."

Karin looked ahead and lowered her head a little. "Thank you Jin." He shook his head. "Don't thank me. It's what a gentleman does when they're with a pretty lady." She blushed a little. "Jin..."

He scratched his head. "I'm sorry. I know I'm coming on a little too strong. I can't help it when I'm around you. I really do... like you. A lot." He refrained himself from saying love. He didn't want to startle her.

Karin just stayed quiet until they reached the mansion.

They all went upstairs and Micchi put Kazune on his bed. Himeka tucked him in. "Hopefully he'll be better in the morning." All three of them left, except Karin who stayed behind for a few minutes. She bent over and kissed him on his forehead then left.

Kazune opened his eyes and touched his forehead.

"Karin..."

**The Next Morning...**

Himeka went to Kazune's room with a tray of breakfast for him. She opened the door and saw that he was sleeping. She shook him gently to try and wake him up. His eyes slowly opened. Kazune sat up slowly.

"Ugh... my head... What happened last night?"

Micchi walked in and so did Karin.

"Your awake! Good morning Kazune!" Micchi said with a smile. Kazune in return gave him a strane look. "How did I get here? Last thing I remember was being at some drinking stand. And how did I get in my pajamas!"

Micchi patted him on the back. "You got drunk last night. And don't worry man, I changed you!" He said, still smiling. Kazune kept looking at him strangely.

"That is so weird..."

He laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't take advantage of you or rape you." Kazune shook his head trying to get that image out of his head.

Karin was leaning against the door with her arms folded. "So you really don't rememer anything from last night?"

He shook his head.

"Seriously?" She asked again.

Kazune nodded. "I don't remember a thing. I must've been pretty out of it. Why? I didn't do something, did I?"

Karin avoided his gaze. _'Besides break my heart?'_ She shook her head. "Nope." She left.

"Hey, Himeka? Could you give me and Kazune a moment alone?" Micchi asked her. She nodded. "Of course." Himeka left and closed the door. Micchi folded his arms and looked at Kazune. "What did you do to Karin?"

Kazune lowered his head. "She... she told me... she loved me."

Karin was out eavesdropping on them. _'So he does remember!'_

Micchi smiled. "That's wonderful! About damn time I say! But... why does she seem angry?"

"Because... When she said it, I didn't know what to do, I panicked, so I pretended to faint. It worked." He said. Karin was very mad. She couldn't hear anymore and left. "Why didn't you just tell her how you really felt? I know you love her too." Micchi said.

He shook his head. "Even if I did, I still wouldn't have told her. What would be the point? She'll only get hurt. I think my past is coming back to haunt me, I'm not sure. But I have a feeling you know who is somehow involved in all of this. I don't know how though."

"How can you be sure he's involved?"

"I don't know Micchi. It's just a feeling. If we're together, she might find out." Kazune said. Micchi tilted his head. "So what? What's the worst thing that could happen if she knows the truth?"

"I want her to live a normal life. I don't want her to question her existence like I did. Knowing... isn't always so great. To know your not really you. I don't want her to feel that way. If it means having her hate me, then so be it."

Micchi nodded. He understood what Kazune meant.

Karin was pacing back and forth in her room. Shii-chan just looked at her. "Keep it up and your gonna walk a hole into the floor." She said. "That jerk!"

"What happened Karin?"

"Kazune... That's what happened. I told him how I really felt and he pretended to faint just so he would save himself the trouble of rejecting me!" She said in anger. "How do you know all of this?" Shii-chan couldn't help but ask.

She stopped for a minute. "I over heard him saying it to Micchi."

Shii-chan shook her head slowly. "You know it's bad to eavesdrop Karin."

Karin pouted. "Yea yea yea. I know." She looked at Suzune who was coloring a coloring book with crayons. She smiled at him. Suzune stood up from the floor and proudly showed her the picture he had just finished coloring.

"Look mama! Look!" He said cheerfully.

Karin smiled more. "That's really good Suzune." She placed a kiss on his head and he went back to coloring with a smile on his cute wittle face.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Guys! Come down, dinner's ready!" Himeka yelled from the kitchen. Karin, Micchi, Suzune, and Kazune came down and went to the dining room.

They all sat down and started to eat.

"Thank you again for having me for dinner."

Himeka smiled. "It's our pleasure Micchi."

Karin glared at Kazune. He started feeling a bit uncomfortable. "So..." Karin started. "Let's tell stories. Who here has ever pretended to faint to, oh I don't know, get out of a situation?"

Kazune tensed up when she said that. _'Shit! She must've heard what Micchi and I were talking about.'_

"Would you like to start Kazune?" Karin asked him. He shook his head. "I don't know what your talking about." Karin got up and threw her napkin at him. "Hey!"

"Your full of crap! Ya know that?"

Himeka just looked at them weirdly. "Uhhh..."

"Oh yeah! Like I'm the only one! Your just pissy because I frikin' rejected you like you did to me, grow up Karin!"

Micchi couldn't believe what Kazune had just said. "Woah woah woah, what do you mean she rejected you? When?" He asked.

Kazune sighed. "Shortly after the fight with Kirihiko, I told her I liked her, and what did she say?" He chuckled sarcastically as he recalled the situation...

_Flashback:_

_Himeka, Karin, and Kazune were in the park. Himeka was with her net trying to catch butterflies. _

_Karin was smelling the flowers. Kazune picked up a white rose and walked up behind her which startled her. He chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She smiled. "It's alright."_

_"Sooo... We did it. We beat Kirihiko." He said. Karin nodded. "Yeah. I still can't believe we did it." He also nodded. "We should celebrate."_

_"Sure, what do you wanna do to celebrate?" She asked him._

_"Go... out with you." Kazune said as he blushed. Karin wasn't sure if she had heard him right. "W-what?" She asked. Kazune gave her the white rose. "Karin, this whole thing has made me realize how I truely feel about you. I want to be with you."_

_She blushed. "Kazune..."_

_"Please tell me you feel the same way."_

_Karin looked into his eyes. Then she looked away. "I... don't know if I can. Kazune... I like you... but, as a friend..." She knew that when she said that, it hurt him a lot._

_Kazune lowered his head. "Oh... I get it. Forget I said anything."_

_He walked away._

_End of Flashback..._

"And just like that... she turned me down." Kazune said.

Karin lowered her head. "Because I didn't like you like that, I still don't..." She left.

"Kazune, how come you never told me? That you had feelings for Karin?" Himeka asked him. He lowered his head. Himeka left shortly after Karin left.

"Way to go Kazune." Micchi said. Kazune glared at him.

Karin was in her room on her bed, crying. Suzune was sitting next to her. "Why is momma sad?"

She sniffled. "Just... feeling blue, that's all."

"Karin..." Shii-chan said.

"I should've said yes..."

**End Of Chapter. 23**

* * *

Aww, poor Kazune and Karin. Well, next chapter will be more cheerful. =) ... Maybe. XD

Please review! Or else... lol, jk.


	24. Karaoke Time!

Here's chapter 24!

Hmm... I wonder if I can reach up to 100 reviews... wanna help out? XD

And I'm sowie for not uploading sooner, I had trouble choosing songs for the gang until my friend helped me out yesterday. x3

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Karin was in her room on her bed, crying. Suzune was sitting next to her. "Why is momma sad?"

She sniffled. "Just... feeling blue, that's all."

"Karin..." Shii-chan said.

"I should've said yes..."

**The Next Day...**

Everybody got ready for school. Things were really awkward when they were eating breakfast. They barely spoke to eachother.

Himeka tried to start up a conversation.

"So, does anyone have plans after school?"

Kazune and Karin shook their heads.

"That's great! Miyon is having a karaoke party after school. Just between us, Yuuki, Micchi, and Jin though. Nothing big, but it'll be fun!" She said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Karin smiled. "That sounds like fun. I'll be there." Himeka smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that. How about you Kazune? Are you going to go?" She asked him hoping he would say yes. He shrugged.

"Dunno. I'll let you know after school." He said as he got up and cleared his plate, then got his bag and left.

"Karin... How come you never told me Kazune had feelings for you?" Himeka couldn't help but ask.

She lowered her head. "Because... I knew you had feelings for him... I didn't want you to be sad. Besides, he doesn't like me anymore. He cares about you a lot ya know. Maybe you should give it a shot." She said.

**(A/N: Umm... yea, instead of Himeka loving him like dad, she actually does love him... in a... well you already know. XD)**

She shook her head. "Kazune doesn't love me like that." Karin got up and cleared her plate and got her bag.

"Besides, I see the way he looks at you..." Himeka mumbled. "What was that?" Karin asked not completely hearing what Himeka said. She smiled. "Nothing. Let's go." She got her bag and left with Karin.

Once they got to school, they entered class. Kazune was already there. Karin looked at him and he looked back at her. She thought she would've seen anger in his eyes, but she didn't.

She wasn't angry either.

Yuuki went up to Kazune. "Hey Kazune, you coming to Miyon's get together after school?

"I don't know yet..." Kazune said. Yuuki placed his hand on Kazune's shoulder. "Common Kazune. An afternoon with friends is just what you need. I can tell something's bothering you, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Karin."

He was surprised. "Wait, how did you kno-" Yuuki smiled and shook his head. "You and Karin are like a married couple. Not that hard to figure out." Kazune blushed at what he had said with the whole married couple thing.

"So get your butt at Miyon's place after school and work things out with Karin. Got it?"

Kazune slowly nodded. "Alright then. Guess I'm going to Miyon's place after school."

"And your gonna sing too."

"WHAT!"

**Later That Afternoon...**

Kazune was in front of Miyon's house door, not knowing whether he should knock or just go home. He had his hand up prepared to knock but hesitated everytime.

Karin was behind him looking at him. _'What's he doing...?' _She thought. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. It startled him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said. He shook his head and tried to play it off smoothly. "N-nah, you didn't."

"Uh-huh, right."

Kazune scratched his head. "Sooo... I thought you'd be inside already, er... by now." She shrugged. "I went home to leave my bag." He nodded. "What about Himeka?" He asked. "She's sleeping over at Miyon's tonight, so she already had everything before she left to school. She's inside."

"Oh... Alright. Sooo... it's just gonna be you and me tonight at the house." She nodded. "Guess so. Are you gonna knock or shall I?" She asked. Kazune blushed. "Uuuhhh... be my guest." Karin knocked and Miyon opened the door.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you made it. Come in come in." Miyon rushed them in. "You made it just in time. Micchi is gonna sing first."

Karin giggled. "What is he gonna sing?"

"You'll see." She said. Miyon went to the living room where everyone was at. Before Karin went, Kazune grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Karin..."

She turned around. "What?"

"I'm sorry, about... everything." He said. Karin shook her head. "No, don't. You were right. I turned you down when I had the chance. I hurt you. I can't expect for you to still have feelings for me after that."

"There's so much I want to tell you Karin..."

"Then tell me! Tell me now... Tell me everything..." She looked into his eyes. Kazune looked away. "I... can't. There's more to it than you can possibly imagine. Many people are involved. Not just you and me. I'm doing this to protect everyone."

Karin nodded. "Fine." She went to the living room and left him. Kazune sighed and went in.

Micchi greeted them. "Hello! Sit, I'm gonna sing."

They sat down. Jin was about to ask what song he was gonna sing. "Ya know, you still haven't told us what song your gonna sin-"

"Shut up I'm gonna sing!"

Fireflies by Owl City started playing and Micchi sang to it. "Wow Micchi, your very good!" Himeka said as she applauded once the song was over. He grinned. "They don't call me red lips hot voice Micchi for nothing."

Kazune scratched his head. "Uhhh... who the hell calls you that?"

Micchi frowned and pretended to cry. "No one..." He smiled again. "Hey, maybe you guys cou-"

"No." Everyone else said in unison.

"Heheh. Never hurts to ask." Micchi sat down then Miyon went up and sang California Gurlz by Katy Perry.

"Wow Miyon! Who knew you had it in you!" Karin said and winked at Miyion. She giggled. "Even the people you've known for the longest can still end up surprising you." Miyon sat down next to Himeka. "Why don't you go?" She asked her.

Himeka blushed in embarrasment. "No no, it's fine. Why don't we let Jin go?"

Jin had a cocky grin on his face. _'Now's my time to shine and show Karin just how good I am...'_

He stood up. "Alright alright. If I must." He took the microphone from Miyon and searched for a song. After a couple of minutes of picking Kazune got impatient. "Just pick already!" He shouted. Jin glared at him then finally settled for Whatya Want From Me by Adam Lambert.

Karin looked at him in amazement as he sang. Kazune noticed how Karin was looking at him and clenched his fists. He finally sighed in relief once the song finished and he sat down. "Wow Jin! I didn't know you were that good!" Karin said with a smile.

"Maybe I can give you a... private concert sometime." Jin winked at her. Karin blushed and giggled.

"Alright Himeka, no more stalling, now it's definately your turn." Miyon pushed her to the middle of the living room with the microphone in her hands. Himeka blushed. "What should I sing?" She asked. Karin got up and helped her look for a song. Himeka chose a song after a few seconds. Karin sat back down.

Everytime by Britney Spears played. She looked at Kazune while she sang.

_Notice me, take my hand..._

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_  
_Without my wings, I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you, baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, it's haunting me_  
_I guess I need you, baby_

_I make believe that you are here_  
_It's the only way I see clear_  
_What have I done_  
_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_  
_Without my wings, I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you, baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you, baby_

_I may have made it rain_  
_Please forgive me_  
_My weakness caused you pain_  
_And this song's my sorry_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_  
_Without my wings, I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you, baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you, baby..._

**(A/N: Lyrics edited to fit the situation between Himeka and Kazune. =3)**

One the song was over, Himeka smiled at Kazune. He returned the smile. He wasn't really sure what else to do.

He knew how she felt about him. But... Kazune didn't have those kind of feelings for her. He only loved her like a daughter.

Karin knew Himeka had sang the song for Kazune.

_'What a beautiful song to dedicate to someone... and especially when the person whose singing it has the voice of an angel.'_

"Gonna be tough to compete with that..." Karin said to herself.

**End of Chapter. 24**

* * *

I hope you guys aren't mad that I made Himeka have feelings for Kazune, even if it seems a little weird. There is NOT going to be a love triangle. I can assure you, unless you guys want one, just let me know whether you do or don't in a review. =)

I also don't own ANY of the songs. x3


	25. Beautiful Soul

Here's chapter 25!

I'm sorry if I took a while to update, I've gotten quite lazy to write... which is bad. x3

This chapter is more of a Miyon Yuuki thing, I thought they should have a chance too. =)

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Once the song was over, Himeka smiled at Kazune. He returned the smile. He wasn't really sure what else to do.

He knew how she felt about him. But... Kazune didn't have those kind of feelings for her. He only loved her like a daughter.

Karin knew Himeka had sang the song for Kazune.

_'What a beautiful song to dedicate to someone... and especially when the person whose singing it has the voice of an angel.'_

"Gonna be tough to compete with that..." Karin said to herself.

Himeka smiled and gave the microphone to Karin. "Your turn." She said. Karin just looked at her and nervously stood up. She looked at Kazune and sighed.

_'Here goes nothing...'_

She already knew from the back of her mind what song to sing.

"Karin, what song are you gonna sing?" Miyon asked her. Karin looked at her and smiled a little. "What Hurts The Most."

**(A/N: That song is both sung by Rascal Flats and Cascada, you can choose whichever ver. you'd like to believe Karin sang. I personally like to believe she sang the one from Rascal Flats, heheh, but that's just me. =3)**

The intro starting playing.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

Karin lowered her head as she sang the first part.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

She raised her head and looked directly at Kazune.

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_(Much to say)_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_  
_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_(To say)_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do"_

After the song ended Karin handed the microphone to Yuuki. He was a little hesitant to take it at first, but breathed in and got the courage to stand up. He got his guitar. "I know we're supposed to pick a song and sing it, but I wrote and wanted an opinion of it if that's alright."

Micchi cheered him on. "Go Yuuki! Do your best!"

Yuuki got ready and started playing his guitar. "This song is called Beautiful Soul."

**(A/N: Yes, Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. That song is his not Yuuki's, only in this chapter. I had actually written a song for him to sing, but I got stuck on the chorus but I still wanted to make it seem like he wrote it, so yeah. XD)**

_"I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"_

Karin sat next Kazune on the couch. She put her legs up and brought her knees up to her chest and looked at him with sad eyes. Kazune looked at her every now and then, unsure of what to say. He got up and signaled for her to follow him.

"Dude, where ya goin'?" Jin asked.

_"I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

"To get some fresh air, I don't feel too well." He said, not looking at anyone. "Well, I have medicine here if you'd like some." Miyon said trying to help out. He shook his head. "No no, that's quite alright. Thank you though."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Karin said and left, she wen't outside instead though.

Kazune left and went outside as well.

_"Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon lets try"_

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Himeka and got up. She didn't go to the kitchen though, she was outside the door listening to Kazune and Karin's conversation.

"What do you want Kazune?" Karin asked him.

"I want you to stop..." He said, not bothering to look at her. She shook her head. "I can't help it... I love you... Why is it so hard for you to accept that?" She started crying. Kazune hugged her. "It isn't hard for me to accept it, believe me..."

_"I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

"Then what's the problem?"

He scratched his head. "Bad timing I guess. Right now isn't the best time for us to... ya know."

"Why?" She asked. "Enough with the secrets, I deserve to know."

_'Think of something Kazune...'_ "Uhh... because, because of Himeka! She'll get hurt, and I don't want that. As her best friend, you should be able to respect that." He said. Though he didn't feel right using Himeka as an excuse, even if it was true.

Karin nodded. "Of course. I've been so selfish, I didn't even consider her feelings in all of this. Your right. I'm a bad friend aren't I?"

_"Am I crazy for wanting you_  
_Baby do you think you could want me too_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do_  
_I just wanna know that you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide"_

Kazune shook his head. "Your not. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Himeka was surprised at what she was hearing. It was because of her that Karin was sad. She frowned a little, she didn't need to hear anymore and went to the kitchen to get those drinks.

Karin looked up at Kazune. "I'm sorry."

_"I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste"_

"For what?" Kazune asked. "Rejecting you the first time. I guess I-" Kazune cut her off. "I don't need an explanation." He said. He went back in. Karin stayed there for a few seconds then went back in as well.

_"I want you and your soul_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_ooooooo_  
_Beautiful Soul, yeah_  
_oooooo, yeah_  
_Your beautiful soul_  
_yeah"_

Yuuki put his guitar down. Everyone clapped. "Dude, that was great. Ya know, I could get you a record deal or something." Jin said. Yuuki chuckled. "Was I really that good?" Himeka smiled. "Of course you were."

"I have a confession to make..."

"What is it?" Micchi asked.

"That song... I wrote it for Miyon. I wrote it for you Miyon. Every single word in that song was true. I love you."

Miyon couldn't believe what she was hearing. "R-really Yuuki?" He smiled and nodded. She blushed. "I have a confession too...

I love you too." She got up and hugged him.

"AWW!" Micchi joined in on the hug. "I knew you two would end up together!"

Karin congratulated them and so did Kazune. "Oh, this is wonderful!" Himeka cheered.

"So whose left to sing?" Jin asked.

"Only one person left..." Micchi smirked. Kazune didn't like it one bit. "KAZUNE!"

"Curse you Micchi..." He said under his breath.

"What song are you gonna sing Kazune?" Miyon asked. He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. No way I'm singing."

Micchi jumped on him. "Sing or I'll kiss you again!"

"WHAT?"

**End of Chapter. 25**

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter, it was more of a musical. x3

anyway, it ends next chapter, not the story, the karaoke thing. Kazune's song is the last one then we can finally get things back on track. =)

I was actually gonna put his song in this chapter, but I still don't know what song to pick for him, I'm gonna end up writing it and I'm not gonna get stuck this time. At least I hope... XD


	26. The Last Song

Here's chapter 26!

Thank you for the reviews guys and the suggestions! I just ended up writing the song. x3

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"What song are you gonna sing Kazune?" Miyon asked. He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. No way I'm singing."

Micchi jumped on him. "Sing or I'll kiss you again!"

"WHAT?"

He smirked. "Yeah Kazune, that's right. I'll kiss you if you don't sing." He shoved him to the center of the living room and gave him the microphone. Himeka smiled at him. "Yeah Kazune. Common, I've heard you sing in the shower, your not bad. Just be yourself while doing it, even if it's a violent song." She said.

He sighed. "Fine fine fine. I'll sing a stupid song..."

Kazune picked a song and the intro started playing.

_"The way you look at me_  
_I see it in your eyes_  
_The fire that burns for me_  
_Is it love or hate? I can't tell anymore_  
_Cuz of all the things I've put you through _

He looked at Karin for a second then looked away.

_I know what I do sends you up the roof_  
_All the secrets and lies between us_  
_I do what I do to protect you, will you ever believe that? _

Karin tilted her head to the side. "Why did Kazune choose this song... ?" She asked herself quietly.

_What if I cried in front of you?_  
_What if I bled in front of you?_  
_Would you see the honesty in my eyes?_  
_What if I fought for you?_  
_Would you see then how serious I am? _

_Does it matter? What you think of me..._  
_If I have to, I'll be your worst enemy_  
_If it means seeing your face again_  
_I'll lie, kill, keep things hidden from you_

_But never will I say how I really feel..._

Himeka noticed that Kazune kept looking at Karin every now and then.

_What if I cried in front of you?_  
_What if I bled in front of you?_  
_Would you see the honesty in my eyes?_  
_What if I fought for you?_  
_Would you see then how serious I am? _

_Everything I do, I know hurts you_  
_I try and try, but it never seems to be good enough_  
_What else can I do?_

_To save you, to love you..._

_What if I cried in front of you?_  
_What if I bled in front of you?_  
_Would you see the honesty in my eyes?_  
_What if I fought for you?_  
_Would you see then how serious I am? _

_I do what I do because deep down I- ..."_

**(A/N: I hope the song was alright. Took me days to write it. XD I'm really nervous about it... My friend said it was good, but idk. And btw, the song is supposed to end like that, abruptly. Just didn't want you guys thinking that I didn't finish it. ^_^")**

He put the microphone down. Micchi went up to Kazune and swung his arm around him. "You've got some talent there Kazu-chan!" He said with a wink.

Kazune shoved him off. "Don't call me that, and thank you."

Himeka smiled at him. "You were amazing. You should sing more often." He chuckled. "Thanks, but I'm not too sure about that." Jin glared at him. "I'm NOT helping you out if you decide to become a singer." He said stubbornly. Kazune grinned. "Afraid I'll put you out of business Kuga?"

Jin blushed in embarrasment and shook his head. "N-no! You weren't that good..." He mumbled as he folded his arms.

Miyon giggled and Yuuki smiled. "Now now guys, be nice." He said. Karin was the only one that didn't say anything. Himeka went up to her. "Wasn't he good?"

She sighed and smiled a bit. "Yeah. He was... really good. Interesting song." Karin looked at her watch. "It's getting late, we should go and give the new couple some time alone." She said. Miyon and Yuuki blushed. "K- Karin, please. It's not like that." Miyon said as she laughed nervously.

Karin smirked. "Whatever you say Miyon." She said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Micchi and Jin went home, Karin, Kazune, and Himeka left together. The walk home was rather silent.

* * *

Suzune was back at the house with Shii-chan. His hand started disappearing. "What's wrong with your hand?" She asked him.

He tilted his head to the side. " I dunno. Oh nu... momma and papa! They must be hurt!" He said. "You mean Karin and Kazune?" Shii-chan asked. He nodded. "What does that have to do with y- Ooooh. Oh! Wait...

Are Karin and Kazune your actual parents?"

Suzune nodded. "Yush... but mommy from the future told me to keep it a secwet." Shii-chan nodded. "I don't sense Karin in any danger. It must be something else... oh no... Suzune! The future! It must be changing... something must've happened between Karin and Kazune just now."

"Oh no! Then I won't be born! Then I won't be able to come back from the future to help fight the bad guy!"

"What do you know about him Suzune? Tell me and I'll help you to make sure Karin and Kazune end up together." He nodded. "Okay. All I know is that I called him uncle. He wasn't my weal uncle, but papa and him are so close. Until he went bad."

"What did he do?"

"He took over. Killed uncle Micchi. Made uncle Jin forget everything, kidnapped aunty Hime and made papa go away." Shii-chan couldn't believe what Suzune had just told her. "Micchi... Jin... Himeka... does that really happen?"

He nodded. "And Kazune?" Suzune shrugged. "I dunno. Papa got su mad and went to fight him, but... papa still hasn't come back yet. Mama says he's playing superhero and saving everyone. He might be gone for some time. I can't wait to go to the future and see him again, then we can both play superhero!" He said with a smile.

Shii-chan knew that wasn't the real reason Kazune from the future was gone. She didn't tell Suzune though.

Kazune, Karin, and Himeka opened the door and went in. Karin went upstairs to her room and smiled. "Hey Suzune."

He quickly hid his hand with his sleeve. "Hi momma."

"Had fun with Shii-chan?" She asked. He nodded. "Y-yush." She smiled. "Good."

Karin went down to help Himeka with dinner. They didn't say much while they were cooking. "So Himeka, what made you sing that song?" Karin asked as she did the salad. Himeka was making the fish. "Hmm..." She was embarrassed to say. "I just like Britney Spears."

"Really? Because you sang with so much emotion I figured there must've been a reason."

"I don't know... maybe there was." She felt uncomfortable now. "Karin... I have to tell you something. That song... I sang it for Kazune. But then I felt bad about it, I heard you and Kazune talking." Himeka lowered her head. "You heard us?" Karin asked. Himeka nodded. "I'm sorry..." Karin hugged her.

"Don't be. Himeka, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. Let's just put this behind us. Okay?" Karin nodded. "Okay."

**Later that night...**

Everyone was in bed, except for Karin. She was tossing and turning in bed. She sighed. "Good thing Suzune is sleeping with Kazune tonight, you would've kept him up with your constant tossing and turning Karin." Shii-chan said.

"I can't sleep..." She said as she sat up. "What's on your mind?"

"Himeka and Kazune. Himeka and I are in love with the same guy. He doesn't love me though. I think he loves Himeka. I don't know. Kazune is a very complicated person. I can never tell what he's thinking. It's so frustrating." She said with her hands on her head.

Karin got out of bed. "I have to forget about him..." That caught Shii-chans attention. "No! If you love someone so much, you should fight for them, not let them go. Karin, please. It's important that you don't give up on your love for Kazune." She said. Karin was confused. "What do you mean by that? Is there something I don't know?"

"Suzune should probably answer that, in the morning that is. Just please, take into consideration what I just said."

She nodded and left. She went to the backyard to get some air. Kazune went down as well and saw her there. "What are you doing up this late?"

Karin turned around and saw Kazune. "I couldn't sleep... You?"

"I wen't down to get Suzune a glass of water."

"Is he okay?" She asked. Kazune nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. Don't worry. Are you gonna be okay?" She nodded. "Yeah."

As Kazune was leaving, Karin grabbed him and turned him around. "Wait, tell me you don't love me and I'll back off!"

Kazune was surprised. "W-what?"

"Is there ANY chance for us? Any chance at all? Doesn't have to be now." She said. "I- I don't know. Maybe."

She smiled a bit. "I guess that's good. But... who do you love? Me or Himeka?"

"Karin... please don't ask me that..." He said. She shook her head. "No, answer."

"Do you love me or not?"

Kazune sighed. _'I'm gonna hate myself for this...'_

"No... I don't."

**End of Chapter. 26**

* * *

I hope you guys don't start hating Kazune, he's doing all of this because he loves her. XD

Thank you again for the reviews guys. Please keep doing it to help me out and if the story needs improvement. ^_^


	27. A Real Family

Here's chapter 27!

As you all may know, school has started. ;-;

But oh well, gotta do watcha gotta do. And what I have to do is manage to update and keep my grades up! =) Yes, this won't mean I will be taking an unannounced break like last time, I still apologize for that. XD I shall still do my best to update and not get writer's block. =3

And I also apoligize if I took a bit long. I kept changing the chapter. I lost count on how many times I've changed it. XD Let's just say I've been writing this chapter... for awhile. XDD

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"Do you love me or not?"

Kazune sighed. _'I'm gonna hate myself for this...'_

"No... I don't."

After Kazune had said that, Karin felt like she had been slapped on both cheeks on her face. She tried not to look hurt in front of him and just nodded. "Oh... Alright. Goodnight Kazune." Karin walked away trying her hardest to blink away the tears. She went back to her room.

Kazune went back to his room and gently got in bed trying not to wake up Suzune. "I'm so sorry Karin..." He said quietly.

After Karin got to her room, she threw herself on the bed.

"You okay?" Shii-chan asked.

"I give up..." Karin said.

"W-what? Give up what Karin?"

Karin rolled over to lay on her back and looked at the ceiling. "He doesn't love me. I should just get over him." She said. Shii-chan shook her head. "You can't! Karin, if you found someone you love, you can't give up on that. So what if he doesn't love you? Which I doubt because I see the way he looks at you. Maybe he's just afraid to say it. Give him time."

Karin arched an eyebrow up. "Why are you so persistant about this?" She couldn't help but ask.

Shii-chan got a bit nervous. _'This is for Suzune's sake...' _"Because, it's love. You should never give up on it?"

Karin nodded in response. "Of course. Your absolutely right Shii-chan. By the way, you mentioned Suzune had to tell me something, do you know what it is?"

"Well... yes, but I think it's best for Suzune to tell you." Shii-chan responded truthfully.

"Oh... Alright then." Karin closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**\_XXXxxxXXX_/**

_Karin was walking in a forest. It was dark._

_"Where am I?" She asked herself. Suddenly, she felt like she was being followed and started to run. She didn't know exactly where she was going. "What's going on?"_

_Karin tripped and fell to the ground._

_She turned around and saw a hooded figure right there behind her. "W-who are you? What do you want?" Karin couldn't see who it was, she could only see his eyes._

_"Your eyes... they look familiar..."_

_The hooded figure lowered his hood. Karin gasped. She knew she had seen him somewhere._

_"It's you..." She whispered._

_The guy stuck out his arm and put his hand on Karin's head then some kind of shadow surrounded them._

* * *

Karin opened her eyes.

She slowly sat up and looked around to make sure she was still in her room. She sighed in relief and saw that Shii-chan was still sleeping. Karin got out of bed carefully to not wake her up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she got in she stuck her head under the water. "Who was that... ?" Karin touched her head.

She got out of the shower and changed. Karin went downstairs and saw Kazune in the kitchen making bunny shaped pancakes for Suzune who was sitting at the table giggling at the funny faces Himeka kept making at him.

_'They look like a real family...' _Karin thought.

She got her jacket from the coat closet and went out for a walk. While walking around in the park she ran into Jin. He was signing a few autographs and taking two or three pictures with fangirls. After he was done, he noticed Karin. He smiled and walked up to her. "Karin! What a surprise! What are you doing here so early?"

Karin smiled back at him. "I don't know. I guess I came out for some fresh air. How about you?" She asked him.

"Meh, just came out for a jog. Ya know, this sexy body doesn't happen by itself." He said with a wink. Karin blushed and he laughed. "I'm kidding. Well... unless you actually do think I have a sexy body." Jin smirked. Karin blushed more. "J- Jin!"

He laughed again. "Again, kidding. Soo... have you eaten yet? If you haven't yet, we could go back to my place and I could show you my mad cooking skills."

Karin shrugged at first. "I don't know. Himeka and Kazune don't even know I stepped out, they'll get worried. Maybe I should head back." She said. "You can always call them and let them know your alright. Common, I'm not asking you to marry me or on a date. Just to have breakfast with me. Whataya say?" Jin asked with a smile.

She smiled a bit. "Alright Jin."

His smile grew. "Great!" They walked back to his place. After they were out front of his house Karin gasped. "Wow, Jin, your house is amazing!" She said. He chuckled. "Thanks."

He pressed a few numbers on a little machine that was on the gate to his mansion. Then it opened. Jin took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down the code then gave it to Karin.

"What's this?" She asked as she took it.

"It's the number to the gate. In case there's an emergency and you need somewhere to go, you can always come here. Okay?"

Karin nodded. "Thank you Jin." They both went in and went inside. "Do you live by yourself?" Karin asked him. Jin shook his head. "Nah. I have someone taking care of me. He's been taking care of me since I was a baby. Since my dad always works abroad and all. But he's on break, so for the moment, ya I'm alone."

Karin frowned.

"What's wrong Karin?" Jin asked her.

She took her coat off. "Don't you get lonely in this big place all by yourself?"

"Sometimes." Jin answered honestly. "Now, common." He took her hand and they went to the kitchen. "So tell me, what would you like My Goddess?" He asked with a grin.

Karin thought for a sec and smiled.

"Can we make pancakes?"

* * *

Himeka got up from the table. "Do you need any help Kazune?" He shook his head. "It's okay, I've got this." He said. "Can you go check on Karin for me?" He asked.

"Sure." Himeka went upstairs and knocked on Karin's room.

She didn't get a response so she assumed Karin was still sleeping and went back downstairs. "She's still sleeping."

She got Suzune. "Common, let's go get you changed out of your pj's so your momma can see you even cuter when she wakes up." Himeka smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay Nee-chan!"

* * *

Jin and Karin were busy in the kitchen making pancakes. Karin was covered in flour. Jin kept laughing at her and everytime he did, she pouted.

"Gosh, only you Karin."

She pouted again. "Well, it's not my fault that stuff came flying at me when I opened it!"

After they made their pancakes they sat down at the table and ate. "So how's everything with you and Kazune?" Jin randomly asked. Karin felt uncomfortable talking about it. "Well... Not too good." She admited. "Is something wrong between you two?" He asked.

"I guess you can say that." She said. Jin noticed how uncomfortable she was so he left it at that.

After they were done they went to the living room and saw a movie marathon.

* * *

Kazune was in his room studying. He couldn't stop thinking about Karin. He closed his books and sighed. Then he heard his door open and little footsteps. Kazune turned around and saw Suzune.

"Daddy, are you okay?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking about your mommy."

"Why don't you go talk to momma?"

Kazune shrugged. "I don't know... Well... I guess I can go check if she's awake." He got up and went to her room. He opened the door and noticed the bed was already made. "Hm?" Kazune went down to see if Karin was with Himeka.

Himeka was in the living room reading when she saw Kazune. She looked up. "Hey Kazune."

"Is Karin down here?" He asked her. Himeka shook her head. "Isn't she still sleeping?"

"No. Her bed is made. Where is she?"

"I don't know. I could've sworn she was asleep." She said. "Shit... I'm gonna go out and look for her. Stay here with Suzune" Kazune said as he stepped out.

**(A/N: Tsk tsk. Naughty naughty Karin, always going out like that without telling anyone. XD)**

Suzune was still in Karin's room. Shii-chan came out of the closet. "What were you doing in there Shii-chan?" Suzune asked.

"Just tidying up in there." She responded. "Did you fix your little problem?"

He shook his head. "No..."

Shii-chan sighed. "You have to tell them Suzune before it's too late."

Suzune nodded. "I will."

* * *

Karin was in the living room with Jin. She had a pillow covering her face. They were watching Darkness Falls now. Then the phone rang which startled Karin. Jin chuckled. "Calm down. It's just the phone. I'll go get it. Be right back." He said as he got up and left.

He came back a few minutes later. "Umm... Sooo... Karin. I'm not gonna force you to say yes or anything, and you don't have to feel bad if you say no... But... I really care about you, and I was wondering if you... wanted to go out sometime. Doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. We could go out just as friends."

Karin didn't know what to say. _'I have to get over Kazune somehow...' _"I... I guess one date couldn't hurt." Jin smiled. "Really?" She smiled back and nodded.

Then she looked over to the watch and saw what time it was. It was already 2:30 pm. "Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's 2:30! I forgot to call Kazune and Himeka! I have to go. I'm sure they'll be mad if I stay any longer."

He nodded. "Alright. Let me walk with you to make sure you get there okay." Karin nodded and got her jacket. "Alright."

They left. While they were walking Karin saw Kazune walking around. "Hm? Kazune?"

"Did ya say something?" Jin asked her not hearing what she said. "Yeah. Kazune, he's right there." Jin looked and saw him. "Oh..."

Karin looked at Jin. "You okay? You sound a bit sad."

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine." They crossed the street and Karin ran to Kazune. "Kazune!"

Kazune turned around and saw Karin. He sighed in relief. "Do you have any idea how worried Himeka and I were! Jeez... What is it with you running off without saying something? Are you okay?"

She nodded. _'Kazune was worried about me?' _"Yeah. I'm okay. I was with Jin."

Jin walked up to them. "Hey Kazune. Don't worry, Karin was with me the whole time."

"How can I not worry when she was with you!" Kazune yelled. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Jin yelled back.

"Guys! Calm down."

They stopped yelling at eachother. "Common Karin, let's go." Kazune said. Karin hugged Jin. "See ya later Jin!"

"Goodbye my lovely Goddess!" Karin blushed a bit when he said that.

Kazune and Karin walked back to the mansion. "So, how did you and Jin meet up?" He couldn't help but ask. "We were walking in the park."

"That's it?" He asked. Karin nodded. "We went back to his place. We made pancakes, then we watched movies. I guess that's how I lost track of time." Kazune felt a little jealous when she said that. "Jeez, why don't you just marry him already?" He mumbled.

"Well... I did agree to go on a date with him." She said.

That definately caught Kazune's attention. "Woah, wait what?" He asked. "Did I studder?" She asked him. Kazune slowly shook his head. "Why would you go out with that douchebag? You don't even like him..." He said.

_'And you don't like me...' _Karin said in her head. "I could if I gave him a chance. Jin isn't so bad. He's really sweet, and funny, and he's a great cook. You should also give him a chance."

Kazune scoffed. "Yeah, when pigs fly." Deep down, Kazune was pretty heartbroken at how she agreed to go on a date with him just like that. "Your pretty quick to move on..."

"Oh, don't you start." She snapped at him. "I already did! You don't know what love is... You say you love me and your gonna go see some other guy? What the hell is wrong with you!" Kazune stayed shut after that. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to care.

"What's wrong with me? I gave you my heart and... hell, you didn't even accept it! I said I loved you, and what did you do? You turned me down. Live with it." She said harshly. Her words cut Kazune pretty deep. He knew she was right.

The rest of the walk was silent.

Once they got home, Kazune went straight up to his room. Himeka greeted Karin. "Karin! I'm so glad to see you! Where have you been?" She asked. "Just hanging out with a friend is all."

Karin too went to her room.

"Momma!" Suzune leaped into her arms. Karin smiled. "Hey Suzune." Shii-chan gave Suzune a look and Suzune nodded. "Momma... can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"Do you love daddy?" He asked her. Karin placed him down and took her jacket off. "Hmm... Well... Sometimes... Why do you ask?"

Shii-chan jumped into the conversation. "Because, unless you two don't start showing eachother how you really feel about eachother, Suzune won't exist."

"Uhh... what do you mean?" Karin asked her.

Suzune smiled and jumped up. "Your my weal parents from the future!"

Karin's eyes widened. "Wait... what?" Shii-chan nodded. "It's true Karin. Suzune is the child you have with Kazune in the future."

Her jaw dropped. "B-but!" Karin didn't know what to say. "M-me? Kazune?" She started feeling dizzy and fainted.

Suzune went to her. "Momma? You okay?"

"Don't worry about her Suzune. She'll be just fine." Shii-chan said.

**End Of Chapter. 27**

* * *

Don't hate me for putting some KarinxJin in this fanfic. XD

Again, sorry it took me long. I kept changing it.

**Fun Fact: When I 1st wrote this chapter, it wasn't Jin Karin met up with at the park. It was Micchi.  
In the original story I wrote 3 years ago, Suzune reveals to both Karin and Kazune that they are his parents in chpt. 21 at the park.**


	28. The Date?

Here's chapter 28!

My gosh... school has got me beat, and I have the mean writer's block. DX

and for those who got confused by what I said, I wrote this story in a notebook 3 years ago. Of course, this one is pretty different from the one I wrote in the notebook. I added chapters that weren't in the notebook, added new characters, etc.

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"Do you love daddy?" He asked her. Karin placed him down and took her jacket off. "Hmm... Well... Sometimes... Why do you ask?"

Shii-chan jumped into the conversation. "Because, unless you two don't start showing each other how you really feel about each other, Suzune won't exist."

"Uhh... what do you mean?" Karin asked her.

Suzune smiled and jumped up. "Your my weal parents from the future!"

Karin's eyes widened. "Wait... what?" Shii-chan nodded. "It's true Karin. Suzune is the child you have with Kazune in the future."

Her jaw dropped. "B-but!" Karin didn't know what to say. "M-me? Kazune?" She started feeling dizzy and fainted.

Suzune went to her. "Momma? You okay?"

"Don't worry about her Suzune. She'll be just fine." Shii-chan said.

"Will I be fine too?" Suzune asked Shii-chan. She nodded. "You should be."

**The next morning...**

Karin woke up slowly and found herself on the floor. She clutched her head. "Ow... my head... What happened last night?" She asked her self. Then she remembered what Shii-chan and Suzune had told her last night and her eyes went wide.

She looked around for Shii-chan and Suzune but they weren't in the room with her. She sighed. "It must have been a dream..."

Kazune opened the door. "Yo, get up. You have a visitor..." He noticed she was on the floor. "Uhh... Karin? What are you doing?" He asked her as he went in and helped her up.

Karin blushed a bit. "I must have passed out on the floor last night. So, whose the visitor?"

"Get ready and you'll see..." Kazune said. Karin could have sworn she heard some sadness behind what he said. But she thought it was just her imagination. Kazune left and went downstairs. Karin took a shower and got ready. She wondered who was the visitor Kazune had mentioned.

Kazune was downstairs in the living room.

"... Why are you here?"

Jin smiled. "I told you, I'm here for Karin. We're going out."

Kazune really wanted to punch that smile off his face on the spot. "What do you want with her Kuga?" He asked protectively.

Jin chuckled. "Chill dad. I love her, and I'm gonna make her realise deep down she loves me too."

Kazune's blood started to boil when he said that.

**(A/N: Boy, Kazune sure does have a temper. x3)**

After Karin was ready, she went downstairs to the living room. She saw Jin and Kazune sitting down. "Jin? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Jin got up and smiled. "Karin, hey. I'm here cuz... I was wondering if you wanted to go out today."

Karin was surprised. "Today?"

He nodded. "Well yeah. I have a concert today and I was hoping to take you with me. So you can see me in action." He winked at her. Karin giggled. "Sounds like fun. Alright, I'm just gonna go upstairs and change into something concert appropriate." She went upstairs and Kazune followed.

"Your really gonna go with that fruit cup?" He asked.

"Jin is not a fruit cup, he's a very sweet guy. Your the one being a fruit cup if you ask me." Karin said before closing the door in front of him to change.

Kazune scoffed and waited in the hall. "I can't believe this..." He mumbled.

Karin changed into a red short sleeved shirt, a black vest, and a black and white checker print mini skirt with black leggings and red flats. She wore her hair loose and brushed it before opening the door.

Kazune kept mumbling until he looked up and saw Karin. It left his mouth wide open. "Karin..."

She looked at him and smiled. "How do I look?"

He looked away with a blush on his face. "That shirt is too tight, the skirt is too short, and you look like your asking for trouble."

Karin laughed. "Yeah yeah, pipe down dad."

Kazune sighed. "Fine... you look okay." He said as he crossed his arms. His heart was telling him to tell her how he really felt right there, but his head said otherwise.

_'Tell her you think she looks beautiful, tell her you love her, hug her, kiss her. Never let go...'_

**_'If you do that, you'll just hurt her more. You can't be with her. Her safety comes before your love for her. Let her move on. You had your chance.'_**

Karin went downstairs. "I'm ready Jin!" Kazune followed behind slowly.

Jin looked at her. "You look sexy!"

She giggled and blushed. "Thanks. I'll see you later Kazune!" They both left.

"I'm an idiot..." Kazune said to himself.

A limo was outside waiting for them. "Wow! Jin, a limo!" Karin was surprised. He nodded. "Of course." They got in and drove to where the concert was being held.

"Are you excited Karin? I believe this is your first rock concert is it not?"

She nodded. "I am excited, and yes it is. I can't wait to see you perform!" Karin smiled.

Once they got there, the fan girls surrounded them. Jin's body guards tried their best to keep them away while they got the car. Most of them were glaring at Karin.

Karin got close behind him. "Jin... I don't feel too comfortable right now." She whispered to him in his ear.

"Don't worry Karin, just ignore them, we'll be inside shortly." He said. Jin started signing a few autographs and took a few pictures with some of his fans. One of them however got a bit aggressive and scratched Karin on her cheek. It looked like a claw mark on her face. "Ow!"

Jin turned around and saw that Karin was in danger. "Shit..." He mumbled. He quickly grabbed Karin's hand and they swiftly got through the screaming fan girls and went in.

"Karin, I'm so sorry! I didn't know they would react this." He said.

Karin put her hand on her cheek and saw the blood. "I-it's okay." Even though she said it was okay, on the inside, she was terrified.

"I gotta get ready, I'll have someone take care of you, okay? On the bright side, you'll have the best view." Jin said trying to make her smile before he disappeared.

Karin sat down on a couch. She had to admit, she felt a bit special being backstage. "Wow... I didn't know so much work went into preparing the stage." She said to herself.

She saw lots of people running around. Some with different microphones, another with different outfits which she assumed was for Jin, and another with smoke machines and light machines.

"Of course. Who would want to come to a show that looks bad?" A woman behind Karin said. Karin turned around. "Oh, hi, I'm Karin. I'm with Jin."

The woman giggled. "I know, don't worry. He told me to check up on you. I'm his manager, Kimura Taylor. People just call me Kim though."

Karin looked at her. She was really pretty, and she looked young. She had shoulder length light brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. "Hi Kim. So your really Jin's manager?"

She nodded. "I know, I look young. I'm 23. My dad used to be his manager, but he's been sick, so he left me in charge. Jin is like a little brother to me." She smiled.

Karin nodded. "I'm sorry about your dad. But, it must be exciting all of this."

"It's pretty hectic and a lot of work. But, seeing Jin smile makes it worth while. I'll get you something for your cheek." Kim left.

The concert was about to start. Kim came back with a white pad and some medical tape.

**(A/N: Yeah, I forgot what those white squares are called that doctors use. x3)**

"Shoot, I have to go make sure everything is going as planned." Kim handed it to her. "Will you be okay?"

Karin. "Yeah, thanks."

"Alright good." Kim left again. Karin took care of her cheek and stood up and went near the curtains to see Jin. The concert had already started. There was lots of smoke and colorful lights, the crowd went wild when Jin started rising from the middle of the stage.

Karin just watched. Jin got out his guitar and played some notes which made the crowd scream more. Jin smiled.

"I dedicate my first song to a very special girl. Karin, this one, is for you."

He started playing his guitar and then the drums and other instruments followed along.

_"You're making a choice to live like this,_  
_And all of the noise, I am silence._

_We already know how it ends tonight,_  
_You run in the dark through a firefight._  
_And I would explode just to save your life,_  
_Yeah I would explode._

_Let me light up the sky,_  
_Light it up for you._  
_Let me tell you why,_  
_I would die for you._  
_Let me light up the sky."_

Jin turned his gaze onto Karin. All she did was stare back at him.

_"I can't find a wall to pin this to,_  
_They're all coming down since I've found you._

_I just wanna be where you are tonight._  
_I run in the dark looking for some light,_  
_And how will we know if we just don't try,_  
_We won't ever know._

_Let me light up the sky,_  
_Light it up for you._  
_Let me tell you why,_  
_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_  
_Light it up for you._  
_Let me make this mine,_  
_I'll ignite for you."_

Karin blushed. _'Does Jin really feel that way?'_

_"Let me light up the sky,_  
_Just for you tonight._  
_Let me help you fly,_  
_Cause you won't have time._  
_To cover your eyes,_  
_Get your disguise,_  
_They won't ask you why,_  
_They just watch you die._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_  
_So you play this part,_  
_And the show goes on._  
_But you've come this far with a broken heart,_  
_Yeah you've come this far,_  
_And you're broken._

_Let me light up the sky,_  
_Light it up for you._  
_Let me tell you why,_  
_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky..._

_Let me light up the sky..."_

The song finished. Everyone in the audience was cherring and clapping and screaming Jin's name.

Karin lowered her head a bit. She didn't know what she would say to Jin about the song. Jin played a few more songs before the concert finished. He thanked everyone for coming then ran backstage expecting to see Karin. "So My Goddess, what did you think?" He was surprised when he didn't see her. "Karin?"

Kim went up to him and took the guitar. "Karin went to the bathroom." She said. Jin nodded. "Alright, so tell me Kimmy, how good was I?" He asked with a grin on his face. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You were okay I guess." She said. Jin laughed.

Karin was in front of the sink in the bathroom. She let the water run down her hands then splashed a bit of it on her face. "What am I doing... ?" She asked herself.

_'Jin is really a great guy. I don't deserve him though... My heart does, and will always belong to Kazune whether I like it or not...'_

**_'Give yourself a break. Just give it some time. Maybe you'll end up falling for Jin. Best thing is, he already loves you, so it's a win win situation.'_**

Karin shook her head and dried herself up then went out. Jin walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her. Karin nodded. "Just fine."

He chuckled. "Good. So, did you enjoy it?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you were amazing."

"How about that song I wrote for you?"

Karin was hoping he wasn't gonna ask, but he did. She still didn't know what to say about it. "No one has ever written me a song before. The fact that you did, was really sweet."

He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. How's your cheek?"

"Better than before." She said.

Jin nodded. "Good. Want to get a bite to eat now?"

Karin nodded. "Sure." They both got their things and went towards the exit where the limo was waiting for them. While they were walking Karin bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, it was my fault." The guy that had bumped into Karin said.

Karin only got a glimpse of his eyes. She felt like she had seen them before.

"See you soon Karin..." He whispered.

Karin could've sworn she heard him say her name. She turned around but no one was there. "Where'd he go... ?" She asked herself.

Jin was already in the limo. "You coming Karin?"

"Y-yeah." She got in the limo and they drove off.

**End Of Chapter. 28**

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone!

**Fun Fact: This chapter was never in the original copy of this story =3**


	29. Friend Or Foe

************

**Here's chapter 29!**

I'm pretty much the worst. x3 I took so long to update, which I apologize for. I guess I lost my strive to update. That, and school unfortunately. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and new year. Again, I apologize.

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, it was my fault." The guy that had bumped into Karin said.

Karin only got a glimpse of his eyes. She felt like she had seen them before.

"See you soon Karin..." He whispered.

Karin could have sworn she heard him say her name. She turned around but no one was there. "Where'd he go... ?" She asked herself.

Jin was already in the limo. "You coming Karin?"

"Y-yeah." She got in the limo and they drove off.

It was late in the afternoon already and they decided to go to a diner. Karin couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. They got a table and sat down.

Jin noticed how silent Karin was. "You okay Karin? Your pretty quiet this evening."

Karin looked at him. "Jin, you were looking the whole time, did you see me bump into someone?" She asked. Jin didn't know why she was asking him that.

"Bump into someone?" He asked. Karin nodded. "Yeah. While we were on our way to the limo. Did you notice someone else there I bumped into?"

Jin gave her a strange look.

"What is it Jin? Why are you giving me that look?" She asked him. Jin scratched his head. "Karin, I'm not sure what your talking about. There was no one else there with you or there when we were getting into the limo." He said.

Karin didn't know what to think about that. "What do you mean? Of course there was someone else there. I bumped into him! Maybe you just didn't see him..."

Jin tilted his head to the side. "Calm down Karin. I was looking the whole time. You didn't bump into anyone. There was no one there. I only saw you standing there. You started talking to yourself, then you got in the limo. That's it."

_'There... was no one there?' _Karin thought to herself.

Jin took Karin back home at around 7 pm.

Himeka was in her room. Kazune was in the living room reading.

Karin and Jin walked in and went to the living room. Kazune looked up from his book and took off his glasses. "About time you get home." He said.

"Hey Kazune. Where's Himeka?" Karin asked as she took her jacket off and put in the coat closet.

Kazune stood up from the couch. "She's resting in her room. She wasn't feeling too good. How was the concert?"

"It was good." Karin answered. She turned around to face Kazune. He saw the bandages on her. Kazune turned to Jin. "What the hell did you do to her?" He asked with anger. Jin leaned against the wall away from Kazune. "Calm down. We just had a slight problem, that's all."

"Slight problem! She has bruises on her! You were supposed to take care of her dammit! I knew I shouldn't have let her gone to your stupid concert..." Kazune clenched his fists. Karin was surprised at Kazune's reaction. She didn't expect for him to react that way. Then again, it IS Kazune.

"I didn't think my fans would attack her!" Jin said in deffense.

Karin walked up to Kazune. "Just let it go. Besides, I'm fine. I wasn't seriously hurt or anything like that. I'm fine."

"I think I should go." Jin said. "I had fun Karin, and besides getting attacked by my fans and seeing imaginary people, I hope you did too. Bye." He left.

Kazune turned to Karin. "Imaginary people?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." Karin went upstairs and slowly opened Himeka's door to see if she was okay. She found Himeka up looking out her window.

Karin smiled. "Himeka, Kazune told me you were a bit sick, are you okay?"

Himeka returned the smile. "Karin! Your back! I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She sat down on her bed and patted the area next to her, motioning for Karin to sit down next to her. Himeka saw the bruises on her. "Oh my goodness, Karin what happened?" She asked with concern.

"Jin's fans got a little jealous, but I'm okay."

"Other than getting attacked, how was the concert with Jin?"

Karin sat down next to her. "It was fun. I was backstage. I got to see how everything was done. I didn't know so much work went into getting a stage ready. There's sound checks, making sure the stage is safe, light checks, microphone checks, instrument checks, then there's getting the singer ready. It was pretty cool though. I met Jin's manager too. She's really nice."

Himeka nodded and smiled. "Was Jin good?"

Karin nodded. "He was amazing. I didn't know he was that good of a singer."

The girls continued talking until it was time to go to bed.

Himeka yawned. Karin got up. "I guess it's time to call it a night. Goodnight Himeka." She said. Himeka smiled. "Goodnight Karin."

Karin left the room and saw Kazune coming up the stairs with Suzune in his arms. That's when she remembered what he and Shii-chan had told her.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Suzune smiled and jumped up. "Your my weal parents from the future!"_

_Karin's eyes widened. "Wait... what?" Shii-chan nodded. "It's true Karin. Suzune is the child you have with Kazune in the future."_

_Her jaw dropped. "B-but!" Karin didn't know what to say. "M-me? Kazune?" She started feeling dizzy and fainted._

* * *

Her eyes opened widely. "I... fainted?"

She didn't realise Kazune was already standing in front of her. He waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hello~ Earth to Karin, anybody home?"

Karin snapped out of it and saw Kazune right in front her which startled her a bit. "Jeez, you scared me. I didn't realise you were right there in front of me..." She said.

"You day dream too much. And what were you mumbling about? Something about fainting?" Kazune asked.

Karin blushed. She couldn't tell him the little toddler he's carrying is there son from the future.

_'This is too weird...' _She thought.

"I- I'll be in my room..." Karin said and walked past Kazune to go there. She closed the door and leaned against her door. Shii-chan was on her bed. "Something wrong, Karin?"

Karin thought for a bit. "There's something I don't get..."

"What is it?" Shii-chan asked.

"How can Kazune and I have a son in the future if he doesn't love me... ? I pretty much blew any chance I had with him..." Karin layed down on her bed.

"The future can change ya know."

Karin rolled over to lay on her back. "I guess so..."

"... Or maybe nothing's changing and he's lying about the way he feels about you." Shii-chan said. She turned around to get a response from Karin, only to find that she had fallen asleep already.

The Next Day...

Karin was getting ready for school. Kazune walked in on her changing. "KAZUNE GET OUT!" She blushed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, now hurry up or else we're gonna be late!" He yelled. Kazune went downstairs to wait with Himeka.

"Shii-chan remember to feed Suzune, okay?" Himeka told her. Shii-chan sighed. "I only forgot once to give him his lunch on time, please don't hold that against me." She said.

Himeka giggled. "I left his luch on the table and some snacks on the fridge. All you have to do is sit him on the table, okay?"

Shii-chan nodded.

Karin rushed down the stairs. "I'm ready!" She ran out the door.

"Wait, Karin! Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" Himeka called after her. They followed her out. But before that Himeka got Karin some toast and gave it to her once they finally caught up to her.

Karin ate it on the way. "Thanks Himeka!"

She smiled. "Your welcome."

They made it to school on time. The teacher was running little late so they had 1st period free. Micchi hugged Karin and Himeka. He tried to hug Kazune but he threatened Micchi to beat him with a stick. Micchi laughed nervously. "Knowing you, you might actually do that."

Kazune thought that now was the best time since they were all here. Jin was clinging on to Karin.

"Jin, get away from her and pay attention!" Kazune yelled. "I have something important to say."

Micchi sat down. "What is it Kazune?"

"I probably should've said this earlier, but with everything that's been going on I haven't had the chance. Kirio and I-" Kazune was interrupted by Karin. "Ahem... I think your forgetting someone." She said. Kazune sighed. "Your killing me Karin..." He mumbled.

"Let me say that again, Kirio, KARIN, and I have been talking. It's about the new threat that's been lurking around." He said.

"New threat?" Jin asked. Kazune remembered he was knew to all this.

"To summmerize things up, there's this bad guy trying to hut everyone and we have to stop him. Yes, your included in the stopping him part."

Jin arched an eyebrow up. "Why me? I have nothing to do with this! I'm just a rock star trying to achieve fame and success..." He said.

Kazune looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "Look, I'm not all that thrilled that your on the team too ya know, but whether we like it or not, you have a ring and you have the power to transform. We don't know exactly what Kohaku is capable of. We're gonna need all the power we can get."

"Kohaku? Is that his name?" Micchi asked.

Kazune nodded. "Yeah, the girl who attacked Karin may be his accomplice. Though we're still not sure who she is... and Karin was of no help in identifying her."

"Hey! I was too busy being attacked to notice her features!" Karin said in defense.

"Does Himeka have a ring too?" Jin asked.

Kazune shook his head. "No, why?"

"Well, I know you guys thought I was crazy when I said it, but I've been wondering- "

Himeka cut in. "I'm feeling thirsty... I'm gonna go get some water. Karin, do you mind coming with me?" She asked. Karin shook her head and went with Himeka.

They both walked to the water fountain.

"Karin... Jin knows something isn't right with me..." Himeka whispered.

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I think he saw me doing something weird... I was at his house, the only thing I remembered was being at school with him, he said that I fainted and when I woke up, he had this facial expression... when you see something that just... I don't know, leaves you in that speachless state. I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, he saw."

"Why don't you want Kazune knowing? We have to tell him." Karin said.

Himeka shook her head. "Kazune has so much to deal with right now. I don't want to add more to it. Promise me you wont tell him, and can you talk to Jin as well?"

Karin didn't think keeping it a secret was a good idea, but she promised anyway.

"I promise..."

Himeka smiled. "Thank you." She went back to class.

Karin suddenly felt like she was being watched. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She looked around the hallway but didn't see anyone. "That's weird... I swear there's someone here..."

* * *

Rika was out walking around.

She sighed with frustration. "Must you follow me around?"

There was no one there.

Rika turned around. "I know your here, I can sense you. Just show yourself already..."

Mitsuki appeared. "I was hiding my magic so you wouldn't sense, yet you still did. Impressive."

"You don't give me enough credit... Why are you here anyway?" Rika asked.

"Kohaku's order's to keep an eye on you." Mitsuki answered. Rika laughed, though it wasn't a sweet laugh. "And here I thought Haku-sama trusted me..."

Mitsuki folded her arms. "We're evil... We're not supposed to trust eachother."

"I guess your right."

"Besides, I'm only here to make sure you don't get into too much trouble. The tiniest mistake can cost us big time..."

Rika nodded. "I know I know. Where is he anyway?"

"He's keeping an eye on the target." Mitsuki said.

"For someone whose trying to be so careful, hanging around the target sure is risky..."

Mitsuki shrugged. "It's his plans. He know's what he's doing. They wont fail."

"I guess so... that is... unless one of us betrays him." Rika smirked and looked at Mitsuki from the corner of her eye.

Mitsuki got tense when she said that.

_'Does she know... ?'_

End Of Chapter. 29

* * *

The Secrets, the lies, and the betrayal are gonna come out XD

****

Fun Fact: This fanfic was originally titled "Kazune's Big Secret" but I saw another fanfic with a similar title so I changed it. I think it's called Kazune's Secret. Correct me if Im wrong XD

oh, and please review!


	30. Good News for Those Who Love Bad News

Here's chapter 30!

Wow, chapter 30 already. Halfway through with this story. There's like 60 something chapters in this story. XD Well, there was in the notebook, not sure if that's gonna change.

I apologize for the super late update. School has been a killer and my laptop has been having problems. Hopefully now that things are lighter I'll be able to update more. I got to update now since my teachers didn't give me homework as a birthday present. xD I turned 16 today. What better way to spend a birthday than finally updating? XD

Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal

* * *

"He's keeping an eye on the target." Mitsuki said.

"For someone whose trying to be so careful, hanging around the target sure is risky..."

Mitsuki shrugged. "It's his plans. He knows what he's doing. They wont fail."

"I guess so... that is... unless one of us betrays him." Rika smirked and looked at Mitsuki from the corner of her eye.

Mitsuki got tense when she said that.

_'Does she know... ?'_

"What makes you say something like that?" Mitsuki asked hoping Rika wasn't referring to her.

Rika shrugged. "Who knows." She smirked again.

* * *

Later On...

It was already around 6 pm. Karin was in her room starring out her window. Kazune went in and put his hand on her shoulder. Karin jumped. "Jeez... you scared me..."

"Sorry. You alright?" Kazune asked.

Karin sat on her bed. "I guess. I've just been really paranoid lately."

Kazune sat down next to her. "How come?" Karin lowered her head. "I don't know... I always get the feeling that I'm never alone... It's really creepy."

He nodded. "Try to keep your guard up at all times, alright? We never know when Kohaku might strike." He got up and made his way to do the door.

"It's scary isn't it?" Karin asked right before he could step out the door. He turned around. "What is?"

Karin smiled sadly. "All of this. We're just teens trying to get through life. But... then we have these rings that we have to stop evil with. And this guy might be one of the baddest magical beings we ever have to fight."

Kazune turned around again and told her something before leaving. "Just remember why we're doing it." He left.

Karin laid down on her bed. She drifted off to sleep.

Himeka was in her room looking at a photo album of her parents. In it she found an old love letter from Kazuto to Suzuka. She picked it up and smiled. As she was folding the paper back up to put it back in the album she got a paper cut.

She looked at her index finger, and right before her very eyes, the paper cut healed. She sighed. _'What's wrong with me... ?'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Kirika and Tarou were at the hospital in the waiting room with Kirio who was reading a magazine.

Kirio sighed in frustration as he closed the magazine. "Remind me why we're here so late?" He asked.

Kirika looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Because I get out of work at 5:30 and this is a special evening. We're gonna see the baby!" She said with excitement.

Tarou smiled and rubbed her very noticable bump. "If the baby is in a good position, we'll get to see if it's a boy or girl."

A nurse came out and called them in. Once they were in the room the doctor greeted them.

Kirika got on the table chair thing and lifted her shirt up above her stomach.

**(A/N: Sorry, I don't know what they're called. XD)**

The doctor applied the blue gel on her stomach and started the sonogram. They all looked at the screen.

Kirika and Tarou were smiling from ear to ear while Kirio was looking at it as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"That's our baby." Kirika said as Tarou gave her a kiss.

Kirio smiled. "Ya know, last time I was here, you were the one I was watching on that screen." He said to his little sister. Kirika laughed.

"Congradulations, your expecting a girl." The doctor turned to them and said.

"A little girl!" Tarou said happily.

The doctor took the pictures of the baby and went to his office to print them while Kirika got herself cleaned up. "We're gonna have a daughter." She said. Tarou kissed her again. The doctor came back from his office with the pictures and gave it to them.

They left the hospital and were in the car driving back to the house.

Tarou and Kirika were in the back seat looking at the pictures of their baby while Kirio was driving. "Now that you guys know it's a girl, do you have any names in mind?" Kirio asked.

Kirika thought about it for a minute. "Well, I've always liked the name... Rika."

* * *

A guy was in his room fixing his tie in front of a mirror.

He stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door. "Come in."

A woman opened the door and stepped in with a smile on her face. "Are you excited about your first day tomorrow going to highschool here?"

He nodded happily. "Of course. After the last highschool, I'm excited to start a new life here and make new friends."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." She put both her hands on his shoulders. "You look very dashing in that uniform by the way." He chuckled. "Thanks mom."

She gave him a kiss on his head and left his room. Though before she did, she turned to say goodnight. "Goodnight sweetie. Get some rest. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Okay, Daisuke?" He turned around to his mother and nodded.

Daisuke turned back to the mirror after she left and grinned.

"I can't wait."

End Of Chapter. 30

* * *

I'm still sorry I took so long to update! Please review!

************

**Fun Fact: Originally, Rika was supposed to be born already from the very beginning.**


	31. Another New Guy?

Here's chapter 31!

Thank you everyone whose been reading and reviewing. It means a lot. =)

I also apologize for the super late update. School has been a killer and my laptop has been having problems. But to make it up, I wrote TWO chapters, woo-hoo!

And as for the romance between Kazune and Karin, I will try to bring it up, though it won't be in this chapter. Maybe in the 3 more chapters or so. =3

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Daisuke was in his room getting ready for school and putting his supplies in his bag. His mom came in.

"Good morning, sweetie. Breakfast is done, I made your favorites. Pancakes." She smiled at her son.

He smiled back at her. "Thanks, but I think I'll skip. I'm too anxious to eat, and a little nervous." He admitted. His mom hugged him. "Your gonna do great."

Daisuke frowned. "I just don't want to repeat- "

His mother had cut him off right there. "Listen to me, things are going to be different this time. Your going to make new friends, and everything is going to be okay. Just forget about the past." She said. Daisuke looked away. "How can I?"

He shook his head. "No, your right. I'm not gonna let it ruin my 1st day back to school." He smiled again. "Thanks mom." He left.

A few minutes after he left, Daisuke's father came up. "Is he gone?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yes, Richard. Our son is gone." She put her hands on her waist. "Would it have killed you to see him before he left?"

Richard rubbed his temple in frustraton. "Ayame, you know I was busy. I do what I do for him. I'm close to finding our cure for him"

"It's only a matter of time..." Ayame said.

* * *

Karin woke up. She got up and stretched a bit before going to the bathroom. She was humming as she got ready for school.

Shii-chan gave her a weird look. "Why are you in such a good mood, Karin?"

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that something good is going to happen." She said with a smile on her face. She got her back-pack and went downstairs where she greeted Himeka and Kazune. "Good morning!"

Kazune didn't say anything, not that she was expecting he would. Himeka on the other hand was happy to see Karin. "Good morning Karin!"

Breakfast got pretty quiet after that, not that Karin, Kazune, or Himeka minded. It wasn't an awkward type of silence or anything like that.

After they finished, they got their things and went to school. Himeka seemed to look stressed which didn't go unnoticed by Kazune. "Himeka, are you okay?" She was lost in thought until Kazune spoke. "O-oh, yes! I am fine." She smiled, though Kazune knew something was wrong.

"Himeka, whatever is on your mind, you can tell me." He said. She nodded. "I know. I just... have a bad feeling, that's all." Himeka wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling him the whole truth. She was being vague. Kazune didn't want to force it out of her, so he didn't press on.

"Well, don't worry. If something bad happens, I'll be there to protect you." He said with a gentle smile.

Himeka smiled back at him. "Thank you Kazune."

While Himeka and Kazune were walking together ahead, Micchi caught up with Karin. "Karin!" He said as he ran up to her. Karin smiled. "Hey Micchi."

"I've been thinking of ways to get you and Kazune together." He smirked. Karin blushed. "N-no Micchi. It isn't happening. Kazune doesn't like me like that. He made that perfectly clear..." She said.

Micchi thought about it for a second. "Somehow... I find that hard to believe."

Karin stayed quiet till they got to school. She sat down at her desk and started thinking. She rested her head on her chin and stared out the window.

_'I wonder what made Micchi say that...'_

They teacher came in and the class settled down. "Okay guys. I have an announcement to make." She said. "We have a new student today. I hope you all make him feel welcomed."

The class started whispering amongst themselves.

A silver haired boy with glasses entered the classroom. He looked a little shy. "Hello, my name is Daisuke Mercier." He looked around the classroom and his eyes immediately fell on Karin.

_'It's her...' _He thought to himself.

Karin was too lost in thought to even realise there was someone new in her class. That is until she felt his gaze on her. She looked back at him. _'Where have I seen him before?'_

Miyon couldn't help but ask. "Your last name, it's french isn't it?"

"Oh, um, yes. It is. My father is from France. My mother is japanese." Daisuke answered. He then took a seat next to Himeka which was empty. Himeka turned to him and smiled. He smiled back. Then he felt a sudden headache. He looked away.

"Hm? Are you okay?" Himeka asked.

He looked back at her and grinned. "Why of course. How wouldn't I be with such a beautiful girl sitting next to me?" Himeka giggled and blushed.

Kazune kept a close eye on both. _'There's something... off about him...'_

During lunch, Himeka invited Daisuke to sit with her and the gang at their usual spot. "Umm... Daisuke? I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends. You seem like a nice guy, it would be nice to get to know you better." She said. He smiled. "I'd love that, thank you."

They were on their way, Karin accidently bumped into Daisuke when she was going over to get a carton of milk. "Oh. I'm sorry." Karin apologized. She saw him. She saw his eyes and was taken back. "Y-your eyes..." She whispered.

"What about them? And don't worry. I wasn't looking where I was going either." He said.

Himeka cut in. "Karin, this is Daisuke. He's going to sit with us if that's okay." She said. Karin nodded slowly not taking her eyes off Daisuke.

"Ahh, so your name is Karin." He said. "Your the girl from the street. You were chasing... a scarf was it?" He asked. Karin nodded. "Y-yes. Thank you for saving me."

Daisuke shook his head. "No problem."

Karin forgot about the milk and went back to the table with Himeka and Daisuke. They all sat down. Micchi, Jin, Miyon and Yuuki introduced themselves. Kazune was the last to introduce himself.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Daisuke smiled. He looked at Himeka then at Karin and smirked. Karin felt a little uncomfortable, but she smiled anyway.

Kazune cleared his throat. "SO, Daisuke... what brings you to this school?"

"Well... I just moved from America, and since this was the best school, my parents thought I should go here." He answered.

Karin tapped Kazune and he looked at her. "He's the one that saved me."

"Really? Well, thanks." He said.

Daisuke shook his head. "No problem. Ugh..." He closed his eyes and frowned.

"Are you alright?" Himeka asked. "Y-yes... I just need to go to the bathroom." He got up and walked out. After he left the cafeteria, he ran into the bathroom and leaned against the sink.

"It's just a normal headache... Nothing is going to ruin your first day back in highschool. Nothing... not even him..." Daisuke took off his glasses, took in a deep breath then let it out. He turned the faucet to the right and splashed cold water in his face. He dried off then left.

Jin came out from the stall he was in. _'What was that all about?' _

Lunch was over and students were heading back to class. Jin bumped into Daisuke. "Oh, sorry about that." Jin apologized.

"Watch where you going pop star..." Daisuke mumbled then walked off.

After school was over the gang was outside talking as usual.

"So Daisuke, did you enjoy your first day here?" Himeka asked. He nodded. "I made new friends and all the teachers seem nice. I have a feeling I'll like it here, really like it here." He said that last part only for Himeka to hear. She blushed. "Well, I must get going. It was nice meeting you all, see you tomorrow!" Daiske walked away.

Miyon started teasing Himeka. "Looks like you and Daisuke are getting along really well." Himeka blushed more. "Well, yes. He seems like a nice guy and a good friend."

"More than a good friend." Yuuki whispered to MIyon and she giggled.

Jin folded his arms. "That new kid sure is weird..."

That caught Kazune's attention. "What do you mean by that?" He asked out of curiosity. Jin lowered his head. "Well, Himeka says he's all nice and stuff... but he wasn't like that when I saw him in the bathroom and in the hallway."

"What happened?"

"Well... in the bathroom, he was talking to himself about having a headache and that someone wasn't going to ruin his first day back to highschool." Jin said. Kazune didn't find that too strange. "Well, aside from him talking to himself, I don't find that to be out of the ordinary."

Jin arched an eyebrow. "Common Kazune, your like a pro at sniffing people out. Your telling me you don't find him weird?"

"You think everyone is weird and your perfect..."

Jin glared at Kazune. "That's not the point!"

"I'll keep an eye on him." Kazune said. He felt something about him was off too now that Jin had brought up the subject.

Kazune was about to go home until Jin called him. "Kazune, just so you know, I don't think I'm the only perfect one around. I think Karin is perfect too." Jin said with a cocky smile. He knew that would annoy him. Kazune clenched his fist and tried to resist the urge to punch him. Instead, he said. "If you say so."

Karin and Himeka left with him when they saw him walking away.

* * *

Kohaku was at his hideout with his three aprentices and Rika.

Mamori sat on his lap. "How was it?"

"Better than expected." He answered.

Rika grinned. "So in other words,everything is going according to plan?"

Kohaku looked away. "Too soon to say. But, we may have a problem on our hands..." He clenched his right fist tightly.

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked.

"Daisuke... He's gotten stronger. Over powering him is not as easy as it once was. I'm not sure what to do about him. That *** Richard and his research... Before I know it, he'll already have found a way to keep me from getting to Daisuke for good..."

"Weaken him then." Rika suggested.

"I will. Before he gets stronger. But not before he gets close to Karin."

"Won't that seem suspicious?" Maaya asked.

He nodded in response. "Yes, which is why I'll be using someone else to get close to her."

"Who?" Mitsuki asked out of curiousity.

"Himeka." Kohaku laughed maniacly.

End Of Chapter. 31

* * *

Ooooh. Himeka might fall in love, or she may be in danger. And what do you think Kohaku and Daisuke's relationship is?

**Fun Fact: Daisuke's last name was changed from Hikaru to Mercier**

**Fun Fact: In the original copy of S.L.B. Daisuke's parent's weren't mentioned till the end of the story nor did they have names.**


	32. Growing Suspicion

Here's chapter 32 to make up for my long absence!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"Weaken him then." Rika suggested.

"I will. Before he gets stronger. But not before he gets close to Karin."

"Won't that seem suspicious?" Maaya asked.

He nodded in response. "Yes, which is why I'll be using someone else to get close to her."

"Who?" Mitsuki asked out of curiousity.

"Himeka." Kohaku laughed maniacly.

* * *

Karin, Himeka, and Kazune had just gotten home. Karin noticed Kazune had a distant look on his face.

"You okay?" She asked him. He nodded. "Oh... yeah. Just thinking."

Karin was still curious. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well... you'll just think I'm paranoid or something. It's probably even nothing." Kazune said. "Must be something if your giving it some serious thought." Karin told him. He knew she was right about that. "Fine..." Kazune gave in.

"It's the new guy..." He mumbled.

Karin tilted her head to the side in interest. "What about him?"

Kazune shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he just seems weird." Karin giggled. "Your pretty weird too ya know."

"Gee thanks..." Kazune looked away with an annoyed look on his face.

"You probably feel weird about him because he's new and all and we don't really know much about him." Karin said.

"But Jin said he was kind of a douche bag and that he talks to himself."

Karin folded her arms. "And since when do you listen to Jin?"

_'Crap... She's got me there.' _Kazune said in his head. "Okay fine, whatever. Let's not talk about this anymore..."

"I'm not saying that your wrong, or that I don't believe you, I'm just saying that maybe your over thinking it too much. He's from a different country so of course he might seem a little odd. This might be a chance for Himeka to make a new _friend_. Don't mess this up for her, okay?" She said.

"How would I mess it up?" He asked.

"Well, Himeka really loves you... She values your opinion more than anyone else's. If you were to tell her not to be with him, she wouldn't think twice about it. So please, try to keep an open mind about Daisuke?" Karin asked.

Kazune sighed. "Fine."

Karin smiled and gave him a nod. She went upstairs to her room.

Shii-chan greeted her. "Hey Karin, how was school?"

"It was fine. I knew something good was going to happen today. We got a new foreign exchange student today at school. His name is Daisuke. He seems really nice, and I think Himeka likes him."

"Really?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, and I didn't even tell you the coolest part, he's the one that saved me from getting hit by that car!"

"Is that so... ? What did you say his name was again?" Shii-chan asked.

"Daisuke Mercier. He's from France, isn't that cool?" Karin went to the bathroom to take a shower before dinner.

"Yeah..." Shii-chan said even though Karin didn't hear her.

* * *

**The next day...**

Everyone was at school waiting for the teacher to start the lesson.

Karin was lost in her own little world, looking out the window with a blank stare. Her mind couldn't seem to stay in one place.

She looked over to her other side and saw Daisuke, who was 2 seats away from her staring at her. He smiled when she saw him. Karin smiled back and pretended to do work in one of her books in front of her.

As the teacher was writing on the board, Kazune looked back and noticed Himeka and Daisuke passing notes to each other and heard her giggle from time to time. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at their little exchanges.

_'How could she just start liking someone so fast... ?' _Kazune asked himself, concerned for Himeka.

During lunch, Kazune decided to go out for lunch. Micchi and Jin accompanied him.

They all sat on the grass in silence for a bit.

Kazune finally broke the silence when he asked them a question. "So what do you 2 think about the new guy?"

"I still think he's a douche bag." Jin said nonchalantly.

Micchi thought about it for a second. "I... don't know."

Kazune looked at Micchi. "What do you mean you don't know? Let me guess, it's because you don't know him all that well, right? You want to get to know him before you start making opinions."

Micchi shook his head. "No, it's not that. Just by looking at a person I can usually read them and just know what kind of person they are, but with him... I couldn't read him. I didn't get anything off him."

"Is that good or bad?" Jin asked.

"I honestly don't know. This has never happened before." Micchi said as he folded his arms. "Normally, I can read a person very easily, or just by subtle hints, but I couldn't with him. It was like there's some kind of wall preventing me. I don't have a single clue about this guy."

"Or maybe he's got a really good poker face." Kazune said.

"Really good." Micchi said.

"A little too good..." Kazune mumbled.

"Sooo... Micchi, when you see me, what can you tell about me?" Jin asked for fun.

"A cocky, naive, yet courageous pop star." He said with a smile.

"I'm not cocky I'm just confident!"

Micchi laughed. "Is that what your calling it now?" All he got in response was a glare from Jin.

"Seriously though..." Kazune interupted them. "Don't you guys think we should keep an eye on him?"

Jin shrugged. Micchi sighed. "I get that you don't trust the guy and all, but becareful. If you go too far you'll lose Himeka who might care about this guy. And eventually Karin."

"I understand Himeka, but why would I lose Karin?"

"Girls are like wolves. They travel in packs, meaning one goes the others follow." Jin said putting his hand on Kazune's shoulder.

Micchi gave him a weird look. "You... just compared girls to wolves."

Jin nodded. "It's true."

"ANYWAY... Between us, we both know you wouldn't do anything that would mean losing Karin." Micchi said with a smirk on his face.

Kazune looked away. "Like I care..."

Micchi began walking away. "You do."

"..." Kazune stayed quiet.

**End Of Chapter. 32**

* * *

I really feel bad about taking SOOOOO long to update. :(

**Fun Fact: Most of this chapter was written in school so I didn't have** **the notebook w/ me and it was written just... at the top of my head. XD I started typing seeing where it might go and just went w/ the flow.**


	33. Realization

Here's chapter 33!

I'm gonna try my best to update earlier from now on. :)

Oh, and there's gonna be some... sumtin sumtin between Karin and Kazune in this chapter which I hope you enjoy. XD

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"Between us, we both know you wouldn't do anything that would mean losing Karin." Micchi said with a smirk on his face.

Kazune looked away. "Like I care..."

Micchi began walking away. "You do."

"..." Kazune stayed quiet.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Karin was in her room doing homework when a portal opened up. She looked quickly and transformed.

"I Am God!"

She got in her fighting pose ready to attack whoever it was about to go through, especially if it was _her_.

**(A/N: By her I mean Rika =3)**

Suzune stepped out from the portal.

Karin sighed and transformed back. "Suzune, your back! I was so worried..." She picked him up and hugged him. Suzune hugged her back. "I'm sowie I left without saying bye momma." He said.

"It's alright, just please tell momma if your gonna go, okay?"

Suzune nodded and Karin sat him on the bed. "So how is the future right now?" Karin couldn't help but ask.

"Not good... Everything is still the same. Well..." He looked away with a sad look on his face.

Karin placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Suzune? Did anything change? Whatever it is you can tell momma, it's alright."

He shook his head. "It's not okay... Momma, do you love daddy?"

Karin felt like he had asked her that question before but couldn't remember at that very second if he had or not. "Well... sometimes."

Suzune looked down.

She sighed. "Fine... I do."

"Momma you need to fall in love with each other more or I won't exist! Pieces of me keep going away then coming back." He said with teary eyes.

Karin's eyes widened. It all came back to her.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Do you love daddy?" He asked her. Karin placed him down and took her jacket off. "Hmm... Well... Sometimes... Why do you ask?"_

_Shii-chan jumped into the conversation. "Because, unless you two don't start showing each other how you really feel about each other, Suzune won't exist."_

_"Uhh... what do you mean?" Karin asked her._

_Suzune smiled and jumped up. "Your my weal parents from the future!"_

_Karin's eyes widened. "Wait... what?" Shii-chan nodded. "It's true Karin. Suzune is the child you have with Kazune in the future."_

_Her jaw dropped. "B-but!" Karin didn't know what to say. "M-me? Kazune!" She started feeling dizzy and fainted._

* * *

"Th- that wasn't a dream was it... ?" She whispered though Suzune heard her.

"No momma. It wasn't." He said. "Please get daddy so we can be a family." He smiled.

Karin nodded mindlessly. "Okay, I'm gonna go get daddy..." She mumbled without even realizing she had. Karin left her room to look for him. She found him in the basement.

"Kazune? Can we talk?" She asked as she approached him from behind. Kazune was sitting down in front of a desk with a glass of water, or at least that's what Karin thought it was. He stayed silent.

Karin tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and turned the seat around to face her. "Karin..." He was little pink around the face which didn't go unnoticed by Karin. "Kazune? Your face is kind of pink. Do you have a fever?" She asked as she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Kazune shook his head and grabbed her hand. He got up and pinned her to the nearest wall.

* * *

Kohaku was sitting down in his lair, thinking with his eyes closed.

"So what are we going to do next?" Maaya asked.

"Wait." He answered.

Mamori pushed aside Maaya. "Just wait? But master... you know how unpatient I get waiting. I like doing it fast and getting down..." She smirked.

"-To the point that is." Mamori finished with a giggle. Maaya gave her a strange look. "UNpatient? You mean IMpatient."

Mamori just waved it off. "Tomato, potato, either way they're both vegetables."

Mitsuki rolled her eyes. She was leaning against the wall pretending not to care. She began wondering how she's able to put up with those two.

"Technically tomato is a fruit." Rika said after walking in. She was listening the whole time. Mitsuki got tense. She got that way whenever Rika was around. She knew that Rika suspected her of something. Mitsuki didn't know how much she knew. She could blow her cover any second, she could even do it now if she wanted to.

_'Why hasn't she... ?' _Mitsuki couldn't help but ask herself.

Kohaku opened his eyes and looked at Rika. "Do you have any thoughts?" He asked her.

Rika smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do."

He motioned for her to go on. She nodded. "Waiting another 6 or 7 months is too long don't you think?" Rika asked. "Well... I suppose it is a bit long, but there's nothing we can do about that." Kohaku answered. She shook her head. "Maybe there is."

"What are you talking about?" Maaya asked jumping into their conversation.

"I'm talking about using magic to speed up the pregnancy."

Mitsuki spoke to her. "Why would you want to kidnap yourself anyway? If your standing in front of us now the way you are, that means we still succeed, right?"

Rika tilted her head. "Well, yes. But now that the little brat came from the future to spoil everything we can't take any chances."

"She's right." Kohaku said to Mitsuki. "We can't take any chances. Suzune being here was something I did not anticipate. Daisuke's father being close to finding a cure to this... _curse_ was something I wasn't expecting either."

Mamori lit up. "We should do some sabotaging then!" She said proudly, feeling like she had said something smart for once.

"The dumb bimbo might not be so dumb after all." Rika said chuckling to herself.

"That's right!"

...

"Hey!" Mamori exclaimed after getting what she said.

* * *

Karin didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that Kazune had her pinned to the wall and she couldn't break free. Or maybe she just didn't want to.

"Kazune? Y-your scaring me now..." She said as she looked to the side, a little scared to look at him without blushing.

"Kariiiin, what was it like?" He asked.

Karin was confused. "What do you mean? What was what like?" She asked. Kazune got closer, just inches away from her face.

"Kissing Nishikiori."

Karin blushed. "I- I still feel bad about that..."

"Are you a good kisser?"

The random question had caught her off guard. "EH! Kazune what's gotten into y- ?"

Before she could finish her question, Kazune had pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Kirika was in her room, standing in front of her window. She touched the bump that was staring to form in her stomach. She sighed.

Tarou wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

She turned to face him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just thinking too much, that's all."

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

Kirika frowned. "I didn't want to worry you... but I have a bad feeling." He nodded. "About what?" Tarou asked.

"The baby..."

Tarou was concerned now. "Is the baby okay? Should I take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head. "It's not that kind of bad. Physically we're both fine, it's just... I get the feeling that something isn't right with the baby, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital sweetie?"

Kirika shook her head again. "No. I don't think any doctor can help us..."

**End Of Chapter. 33**

* * *

Oh nu! Kirika doesn't know she's carrying an evil baby =O

and I'm pretty sure you guys know what Kazune was really drinking... heheheh...

**Fun Fact: This chapter was originally titled Mischievous Kiss**


	34. A Little Too Close

Here's chapter 34!

Things might seem a little off, but it will all make sense in the future.

I hope you enjoy!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"Are you a good kisser?"

The random question had caught her off guard. "EH! Kazune what's gotten into y- ?"

Before she could finish her question, Kazune had pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

"The baby..."

Tarou was concerned now. "Is the baby okay? Should I take you to the hospital?"

She shook her head. "It's not that kind of bad. Physically we're both fine, it's just... I get the feeling that something isn't right with the baby, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital sweetie?"

Kirika shook her head again. "No. I don't think any doctor can help us..."

* * *

Daisuke was in his house, in the dining room with his mom eating dinner.

He kept moving around his food with his fork and sighed.

His mom looked at him worriedly. "Daisuke, are you okay sweetie? You haven't touched your dinner, and it's your favorite. Spaghetti." She said.

Daisuke didn't answer her. He looked at the empty seat that was across from his mother. She noticed him starring at the empty seat in front of her. "Your father is just very busy right now. You know he loves you, right?"

He nodded.

* * *

Richard was in the lab room. He was running some tests on a black ring. There was a folder next to him where all of his notes on his research was.

Maaya, Mitsuki, and Mamori teleported there behind some lockers and used their magic to become invisble. Maaya whispered. "We need to get that file."

"The old man is close to finding a way to get rid of his son." Mamori whispered back.

Mitsuki stayed silent. She saw the ring on one of the examining tables. She didn't know whether to take it or not. She decided not to at the time. _'I'll return for it later when I'm not with these two...'_ She said to herself.

Richard had his back turned continuing with the experiment. Maaya was about to grab it when Mamori was about to sneeze. Her and Mitsuki's eyes widened. _'Shit!' _They both cursed in their heads. Luckilly Mitsuki had put her finger under her nose to stop her just in time and they sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Mamori said a little too loud.

Richard turned around. "What the hell was that? Is someone there? Ayame? Daisuke?" He didn't see anyone. He shook his head. "Must've been my imagination." He said and went back to his work.

Maaya grabbed the file as fast as she could and all three of them left.

* * *

**Karin and Kazune's P.O.V.:**

Karin stayed frozen. She didn't know what to do or think. Kazune looked at her when he pulled away. Karin's fingers made their way to her lips. Missing the warmth and softness of his lips on hers. She blushed at that feeling.

"Who kisses better? Me or Micchiiii?" He giggled.

She blushed even more. "K- Kazune! D- don't ask me stuff like that!" Kazune smirked. "Wanna kiss again?"

As he was about to lean in again for another kiss Karin turned away and he ended up kissing her cheek. "You know you want to." He hiccupped.

"Are you drunk or something?" Karin asked him. She glanced over at the desk and saw a bottle of vodka. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRINKING VODKA!" She yelled at him.

He frowned a little. "It's not vodka, I call it... liquid courage!"

Karin sweat dropped. "... Seriously?"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded. Karin tilted her head to the side. "What would you need so much courage for, for you to turn to alcohol?"

"To kiss you!" Kazune said a little too... happy.

Karin could feel the heat in her cheeks rise more. "L- let's get you in bed so you can sleep it off..."

"Are we gonna sleep together?"

"NO!"

* * *

**Back in the dining room...**

"If he didn't, he wouldn't be in the lab most of the time trying to help you." She added. Daisuke nodded again. "I know. But he would be here if it wasn't for me... I didn't mean to..."

His mother cut him off. "It's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. Your not the one who did those horrible things... _he _did." Her tone went from caring to serious.

"But I am him!" Daisuke didn't mean to shout at his mother, but he was upset and left the dining room and went to his room.

Ayame sighed and went to the lab which was in the attic. She saw her husband looking around frantically. "Richard?"

He looked like a manic trying to find it. Out of frustration he threw a chair at a table causing it to fall over and break all of the glass beakers on it. Ayame flinched at the crashing sound.

She walked up to him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Richard, what's wrong?"

Richard sighed. "I- it was just there... I had it right there! Now it's gone... I let him down..." He slumped to the floor in defeat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

He hung his head down. "The file Ayame... the file is gone. Years of research gone. GONE!"

* * *

**Kirika and Tarou's P.O.V.:**

Tarou smiled and hugged his girlfriend. "Kirika, everything is going to be fine."

"How can you be so calm about this? There are so many things that can go wrong during this pregnancy! I just know something bad is going to happen to our little girl, Tarou..."

His smile faded. "Kirika, you can't think like that. Sadness is very contagious you know. If your sad, then the baby will be sad and will convince herself that something is wrong with her. Then there REALLY will be something wrong with her. You don't want that right?"

Kirika shook her head. "Of course not."

"Then try to think happy thoughts. Just relax. If something does go wrong then we will face it together. But for now we have a healthy little baby girl growing inside of you. Let's think about that instead and what we can do to make sure it stays like that for another 7 to 6 months. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

**Karin and Kazune's P.O.V.:**

Karin put Kazune's arm around her neck and her arm around his waist, trying to keep him from stumbling over. She was able to get him up to his room while keeping him from kissing her. She sat him down on his bed.

"Are you okay enough to change on your own?" She asked.

"Of course I am pretty girl." He smiled. Karin blushed and turned around. "I'm not gonna watch."

He laughed and took his pants and shirt off. He was now in his boxers. Kazune threw his shirt over Karin's head. Karin went red from head to toe. She quickly threw it on the floor. "Kazune!"

She turned around ready to yell at him some more but stopped and felt like she about to get a nosebleed. Seeing him looking at her the way he was in his boxers laying down on his bed had a... surprising effect on her.

"Aren't you going to join me?" He asked.

Karin snapped out of it. "No! Just go to sleep..." As she was about to turn around and walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him in bed.

"Staaay with me Karin. Let's have Suzune already!"

She tried to break free but he had a strong grip on her. "H-how did you know about Suzune?"

"I over head you guys talking about it some time ago." Kazune told her. Seeing as she wasn't going to break free anytime soon, she just stayed there and waited until he fell asleep.

Once he did, Karin managed to wriggle away without waking him up and went to her room.

She saw Suzune and Shii-chan asleep on her bed. Karin smiled a bit then touched her lips again.

"Kazune..."

* * *

Maaya, Mamori, and Mitsuki went back to the hideout.

"We have what we've been looking for Koh-" Maaya stopped when she saw that he wasn't there. They only saw Rika leaning against a wall.

"He's not here." She said.

Maaya frowned. "I got this for nothing?"

Rika grinned. "I wouldn't say that. I'm sure he'll be happy when he sees what you've done."

"I wonder when he's gonna be back." Mamori wondered.

"If we do our jobs right then he'll be the only one around of the two. Just a matter of time" Rika said.

**End Of Chapter. 34**

* * *

I had so much fun writing Kazune's and Karin's little... scene. XD

Lemme know what you guys thought about it in a review!


	35. Mystery Woman

Here's chapter 35!

NEW CHARACTER ALERT!

I apologize for not updating sooner. School and family problems have been quite the killer. But now that the library opened at school finally I can also write there as well during lunch which I plan to do so to update faster.

Btw I don't know if I ever mentioned this but Karin, Himeka, and Miyon are 15 in the story. Kazune, Jin, Daisuke, and Yuuki are 16. And Micchi is 17. The new character is a year older than Micchi.

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Richard sighed. "I- it was just there... I had it right there! Now it's gone... I let him down..." He slumped to the floor in defeat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

He hung his head down. "The file Ayame... the file is gone. Years of research gone. GONE!"

"What file?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "_THE_ file Ayame! Where I had written everything down... the research that could've saved him..."

Ayame's eyes widened in shock. "A- are you sure you didn't just misplace it? I can help you look for it Richard, I-"

Richard had cut her off. "No... the file was right there." He said pointing to the table he had placed it on.

"I let our son down..." He repeated.

"I just don't get it. Where could it be then? It's not like files can just magically walk away." Ayame said, thinking.

Richard thought for a second. "No... but someone could walk away with it..."

"You think someone stole it?"

He nodded. "I bet it was Shizuka..." Ayame was confused at what her husband had just finished saying. "But if you said you put it on the table, and you were here the whole time, how could she have stolen it, Richard?" She asked.

Richard closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I don't know... but we both know she would go to any length to get her hands on anything related to kamika."

Ayame didn't say anything and just went upstairs. She went to Daisuke's room.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked her son.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know that he's trying his hardest to help me. I just can't wait till it's all over." Ayame sat next to him on his bed.

She sighed. "Your father's research is missing Daisuke. Please tell me you know where it is."

"W-what? It's gone? But how? I don't have it if that's what your thinking. Did he missplace it? He probably did... right?"

"I don't know, Daisuke. He says he didn't. I'm sorry."

Daisuke burried his face in his hands. "No... this can't be happening. My only shot at being normal again and it's gone!"

"We'll find it, I promise." Ayame reassured her son.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Everyone was in class. The teacher was teaching the usual math formulas, though Karin's mind was somewhere else.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

Many questions were racing through her mind.

_'Does Kazune like me? Are we really meant to be? Is Suzune really our child from the future? When do Kazune and I get together?'_

Karin looked over at Kazune and blushed. That's how it's been the whole day. She would look at him and a blush would just creep onto her face. Kazune caught her looking at him. She turned away quickly in embarrassment that she had been caught.

_'What's up with Karin? And why does she keep looking at me?'_ Kazune wondered.

Himeka was looking at Daisuke. She wondered why he hadn't sent her a note since it had become their thing to do so during class. She saw that he looked a little down. _'I wonder what's bothering him...' _

**After School **

The bell had rung and the students couldn't be happier.

All but one...

Himeka noticed Daisuke leaving. She ran up to him. "I noticed that you were looking pretty down during class. Is everything okay?" She asked. Daisuke smiled a bit. "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind, that's all." She looked at him unconvinced. "Are you sure that's all?"

He chuckled. "You know, I think it's kinda cute how your all worried about me."

Himeka blushed. "Well, friends worry about each other, right?"

Daisuke nodded. "Of course they do."

"If you feel like you want to talk about it, whenever. I'm here." Himeka smiled at him.

**_'She wants you... You should show her how much you want her too.' _**A voice in Daisuke's head said.

_'Shut up... She's my friend.' _He answered back in his head. Daisuke heard a disturbing laugh in his head. He closed his eyes in disgust.

**_'Not for long...' _**

"Are you okay?" Himeka asked him.

He snapped back to reality and grinned. "Of course. Mind if I take you up on that offer right now? We could go to the park and talk."

"Okay, I'll go tell Kazune."

Karin was talking with Micchi. She was still looking at Kazune with a blush on her face. That certainly didn't go unnoticed by Micchi. He smirked. "Karin, you seem a little red, are you alright?" He asked teasing her.

All that did was make her blush even more. "O-of course!" She giggled nervously. "S- so what are you doing now?"

Before he could answer Himeka had came to them. "Hey guys. Kazune, Karin, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be home late." She said.

"Staying after school?" Kazune asked her.

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm going to the park with Daisuke for a bit. I hope that's alright."

Before he could protest, Karin shoved him aside. "Of course it is. Have fun Himeka." Karin smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks!" She left with Daisuke.

While they were walking away, Kazune could've sworn Daisuke had looked at him from the corner of his eye and grinned sinisterly.

Kazune clenched his fists. "What the hell did you do that for!" He yelled at Karin.

"Himeka deserves to be happy, stop being so over protective! Ugh I can't imagine what you'd be like when we have kids!" Karin quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she had said.

"... What?" Kazune thought he had misheard her.

"Yes Karin. Would you care to repeat that again?" Micchi chuckled, swinging his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head.

He laughed. "As much as I would love to stay and tease you more, I have to be somewhere in a bit."

"Does it have to do with Kohaku?" Kazune quickly asked.

Micchi shook his head. "Nah, I'm just going to pick someone up from the airport."

"A friend of yours?" Karin asked after getting over her little outburst.

He scratched the back of his head. "Something like that. I'll see you guys later." Micchi walked away leaving Kazune and Karin.

They walked back to the house in silence. Once they got there Kazune broke the silence and sighed. "I can't believe you let her go with him..." He said.

Karin pouted. "You're acting like a child Kazune. Leave Himeka alone, if she likes Daisuke we have no right to meddle UNLESS his intentions with her aren't the best. THEN we step, but he hasn't given us a reason to step in, so back off!"

Kazune started mumbling to himself in frustration.

* * *

Micchi went home and left his stuff then took a cab to the airport.

He went in and waited at the front.

A woman with orange shoulder length hear wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses, carrying a bag walked up to him. She removed her sunglasses and smiled at him.

Micchi smiled back at her and hugged her. "I've missed you." He said.

"I've missed you too."

He got her bag for her and they went out where a limo was waiting for them. "That limo wasn't there when I got here..." Micchi mentioned.

"Micchi, you should know by now I have as teens would say... _the hook up._" She chuckled.

They got in the limo. They sat in silence for a bit.

Micchi looked at her and blushed. "Sooo, how long are you going to stay this time, Shizuka?"

Shizuka looked at him. "I'm not sure. Depends on work and what we're able to find. I did some research on Kohaku based on what you told me."

"And?" He asked.

"He doesn't exist." She told him. "W-what do you mean he doesn't exist?" Micchi wasn't sure what she meant by that. "What I'm trying to say that it's not his real name. Kohaku is just an alias. If he's using a ring there's no way of knowing which ring it is unless he attacks first and we see what kind of powers he has." She explained.

Micchi nodded understanding now.

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."

**End Of Chapter. 35**

* * *

Oh my! Who is this Shizuka and how is she pregnant! And who is the father? (that one might be obvious) XD

who is the voice talking in Daisuke's head? And where are the cookies hidden! Stay tuned to find out the answers next time in Secrets Lies and Betrayal! Yay! x3

**Fun fact: Shizuka was actually a character I made up in the sequal for this story which I have already written, but I decided to mention her here now. She was also referenced in an earlier chapter in this story as well.**


	36. Red Rose

Here's chapter 36!

I apologize for the delay, with school and all it's getting quite difficult.

Oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Himeka and Daisuke were taking a walk through the park. Daisuke just smiled at her. Himeka felt a bit uncomfortable considering his smile didn't look all that normal.

"Do you want to sit?" She asked pointing at a bench.

Daisuke fixed his glasses a bit. "Why of course." They sat down on the bench.

_'Leave her alone!'_

**'You're not in control now. I am.'**

Daisuke looked away so Himeka wouldn't see his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. He looked back at her sighing then smiled a bit.

"I am now."

* * *

**Micchi's P.O.V.:**

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Karin went up to her room. Shii-chan saw concern on Karin's face and asked what was wrong.

"Are you alright Karin? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Where's Suzune?" Karin asked.

"He went to the future for a bit to check on things and to check on future you." She responded.

Karin nodded slowly. "Do you know when he's coming back?"

Shii-chan shook her head. "Shouldn't be long though. Is everything alright?" Karin nodded in response. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Just fine..." She said whispering that last part to herself.

* * *

"Daisuke, what's wrong? Your acting... not like yourself." Himeka said while trying not to offend him or make him feel bad.

He looked down to the ground. "Have you ever felt like you're at war with yourself?"

Himeka looked at him. "Your head says one thing but the heart says another." She responded.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. Lately I've been feeling that way all the time." He confessed. Himeka nodded, understanding. "What does your head and heart tell you to do, Daisuke-kun?" She asked him. He turned his head to face her.

"My heart tells me to keep on fighting to do the right thing, but my head..." He paused, unsure whether to continue or not.

Himeka put a hand on his shoulder, that it was safe to tell her.

"... My head tells me to destroy."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why do you think that is?"

Daisuke wanted to be honest with her but he didn't want to tell her too much without confusing her or having her think that he was a freak or crazy.

"Just an experiment gone wrong..." Daisuke said it rather quietly.

Himeka wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. "Huh?"

"Let's take a walk around the park. See the flowers or something, the day is very pretty after all." He said quickly changing the subject as he got up and got his bag. Himeka got the hint that he didn't want to talk about it anymore and got her bag as well.

They started walking around the park, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"W- wait... what?" Micchi asked in shock.

Shizuka stared out the window briefly. "We're having a baby." She looked back at him to see his reaction.

Micchi smiled. "I'm gonna be a father?"

She nodded. Micchi laughed in joy and hugged her. "I didn't think I'd be somebody's dad still in high school."

Shizuka understood. "I know this was unplanned and everything, but I know your going to be a great father to our child. We can make this work."

The smile faded off of Micchi's face. "How? I'm living here now. You still live in England where your job is at. Mine is here... How can we raise a child like this?" He asked. "We'll figure it out." She reassured him. "I promise."

Shizuka smiled at him and held his hand. Micchi smiled back to make her happy but inside he was still worried about their situation.

* * *

**Daisuke & Himeka's P.O.V.:**

They were walking around. Daisuke saw a rose bush and picked out a rose and gave it to Himeka.

Himeka blushed. "Thank you, Daisuke."

**"Kill her..."**

_"No! Just leave me alone..." _

Daisuke frowned. He felt himself losing control.

Himeka crouched down to see the pond that was next to the rose bush. She smiled looking at the little fishies.

Daisuke on the other hand was fighting to not do something he could regret. He felt himself conjure a knife into his hand. _'No! Stop!'_

**"This isn't what I want. It's what you want."**

_'How could I possibly want this!'_

Daisuke felt himself walking up to her slowly, with the knife still in his hand. Himeka didn't notice he was going up to her. He raised the knife, ready to plunge it deep into her back, and kill her. He found it in him to make the knife disappear. "H- Himeka..."

She turned around and saw him in pain. She got up. "Daisuke, what's wrong?" Himeka tried to touch him but he backed away quickly.

"Don't! I- I have to go... I'm sorry..." Daisuke ran away leaving Himeka worried and confused as to what just happened.

She frowned and went home thinking about him and if he was alright. She opened the front door and walked by the living room where she found Kazune sitting on the couch, reading what looked like a file. He glanced up to see her. "Himeka, you're back." Kazune closed the file quickly and put it aside.

Himeka didn't want to worry him so she smiled. "Yeah. I had a nice time with Daisuke at the park. He's a great guy. You should get to know him more." Hoping he bought her little lie which wasn't a complete lie, she went to her room and got comfortable.

Karin knocked on her door and stepped in. "Hey there, I just came hoping to talk. How was your date at the park with Daisuke?" She asked.

Himeka sat on her bed and frowned. "I don't think he likes me..."

Karin didn't know what to think of that. "What do you mean? Did he say anything to make you think that? I see the way you two pass notes in class and the smile he gets when he's around you." She said, sitting down next to her best friend.

"He was acting really strange. I know he's hiding something, and whatever it is it's hurting him. I like him Karin, and it makes me sad I can't do anything to help him."

"Maybe right now all he needs is someone to be there for him. I'm sure he'll open up when he's ready, and it'll be you he opens up to when he is." Karin said trying to make her feel better. Himeka smiled a bit. "I could settle for another best friend." She said.

"Just make sure he doesn't replace me. Cuz THEN we'll have a problem." They both laughed.

* * *

After Daisuke had reached his house he ran up to his room and locked the door.

His mother, who was in the living room had heard him run in and go up the stairs. "Daisuke? Honey?" She went up to his room and knocked on his door. "Daisuke? Are you alright? Open the door please." She didn't get any type of response which worried her. "Please open the door? I just want to know if you're alright..."

She heard the door unlock and quickly opened it. "Daisuke?" There was no one in the room. "Huh? Where did he go?"

* * *

Maaya, Mamori, and Mitsuki were at their usual hang out spot. Kohaku walked in.

Mamori beamed with happiness. "Master!" She jumped into his arms, squeezing him in her embrace. Kohaku tried not to blush. "I've returned." He slipped away from Mamori and walked up to Maaya and Mitsuki. "Where have you been?" Maaya asked.

"I... had some trouble finding my way." He answered.

Maaya knew that a certain someone was getting in the way, but she decided to keep that bit to herself. "What's our next move?" She asked to change the subject.

Kohaku paced back and forth. "Kazune is getting too suspicious of me..." He said. Mamori wrapped her arm around Kohaku's shoulder and smiled. "Lemme guess, you want us to go after the blondie, right?" She asked. He shook his head and took her arm off his shoulder.

"No. We send someone else to... take the attention off of me- I mean... Daisuke. After all, we can't have our puppet fail us just yet. At least not until Himeka and her half are ours."

Rika walked in. "Who should get the job done?" She asked, jumping into their conversation.

"I know just who. Don't worry, she'll get the job done perfectly." Kohaku maniacly laughed.

"Who is it who is it!" Mamori asked in excitement.

"Just an old friend." He replied.

* * *

**End Of Chapter. 36**

I'm gonna be honest, up to this point I have no idea where I'm gonna go with this story. x3

But I'll figure it out eventually =) Oh and there's going to be a new character coming in, not sure when but it'll be very soon.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Eat lots of turkey!**


	37. You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do

Woah... it's been so long since I've last updated this. I completely forgot about this story. I've been so busy w/ school and rehearsals for a play that I forgot. DX Worst part... I have no idea where I'm at at this point in the story o.o I'm just gonna wing it.

Thank you for all the reviews even though i have been the worst for the past couple of months!

**Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

Kohaku paced back and forth. "Kazune is getting too suspicious of me..." He said. Mamori wrapped her arm around Kohaku's shoulder and smiled. "Lemme guess, you want us to go after the blondie, right?" She asked. He shook his head and took her arm off his shoulder.

"No. We send someone else to... take the attention off of me- I mean... Daisuke. After all, we can't have our puppet fail us just yet. At least not until Himeka and her half are ours."

Rika walked in. "Who should get the job done?" She asked, jumping into their conversation.

"I know just who. Don't worry, she'll get the job done perfectly." Kohaku maniacly laughed.

"Who is it who is it!" Mamori asked in excitement.

"Just an old friend." He replied.

**The Next Day**

Everyone was in class. The bell was about to ring and everyone was getting settled in and into their seats.

Daisuke had his head down. Himeka walked up to his desk and poked him once which woke him up. He picked his head up and he took his glasses off to rub his eyes and yawned a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. The bell is about to ring soon." Himeka said. She discretely examined his face while he had his glasses off since it was the first she had seen him without them on.

He smiled a bit. "No worries, I'm fine, thanks. Just tired." She sat down in her seat next to his. "Didn't get enough sleep?" She asked. Daisuke put his glasses back on and turned away a bit. "I'm not sure... These days, no matter how much I sleep I can never seem to get enough rest. Strange isn't it?"

"Maybe that's your subconscious telling you something. Is there anything bothering you? Sometimes your body just rests while the mind stays active thinking about the things that you're going through." Himeka said. Daisuke nodded. "Maybe. I have had a lot on my mind lately."

"Anything you want to talk about? Maybe I could help you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I want you to feel as though you can tell me anything." She smiled at him. Daisuke smiled a bit. "Thank you."

Karin was looking at them and smiled. "Don't they look so cute together?" Miyon asked her. Karin nodded. "Yeah, they do. She likes him a lot."

Miyon chuckled. "And how do you feel about Kazune?" She asked. Karin blushed a bit. "I'm not so sure anymore... He confuses me. He told me he didn't like me like that though..." She said and wondered. _'But then what about Suzune... ?'_

Miyon gave Karin a pat on the shoulder. "All men are confusing. Maybe he just said it because he's not entirely sure of his feelings as well." She said trying to reassure her friend. "Maybe..." Karin answered.

Micchi walked in a few seconds before the bell rang. He just sat down without greeting anyone which Kazune thought was unusual. Micchi seemed like he had something on his mind. He mouthed 'Meet me after class' to Kazune and he just gave him a nod.

After their class had ended Micchi packed up his things and went outside with Kazune while everyone else went to lunch.

"Are you alright, Nishikiori?" Kazune asked.

"I'm not sure yet... I didn't know who else to talk to. I've sort of been hiding something for over a year." Micchi didn't even bother to look at Kazune as he spoke to him. "Well, what is it?" Kazune asked him.

Micchi didn't say anything at first. He just took off a chain he had around his neck which had a gold ring in it. He put the ring on his left ring finger and Kazune got the hint. "No..."

"Yes." Micchi said and finally looked at him. "I'm married."

"What! How! And with who!"

"It happened a year ago in England, months before I came here. You know how I was sent here to keep an eye on you. She was the one who sent me." Micchi answered.

Kazune was confused. "But why? And how does she know about me and Kamika? Who is she?"

"She owns this pharmaceutical company. At least that's what it's supposed to look like. It's really a research facility about Kamika. Her father owned it until he passed it on to her and retired. He knew Kazuto. They actually worked together. Her name is Shizuka."

Kazune wasn't sure what to think at that moment. "I didn't know there was such a thing." He said referring to the facility.

"Yeah. After Kazuto died things changed. Shizuka's father and some other guy... Something Mercier, went underground with their research. Another guy I can't seem to remember his name at the moment, I'm not really sure what happened to him. Last I heard he moved to some other country. They don't really keep in touch anymore, well according to her dad they don't." Micchi said.

"Is that how she knew?" Kazune asked. Micchi nodded. "Yes. All of the information was passed down to her." Micchi answered him.

They kept walking around until Kazune thought more of it and asked. "Did you two meet through Kazuto?" Micchi nodded. "Yeah. Even though she's a year older than me we would have play dates while they worked. It was fun. Then things just clicked and we eloped a year ago."

"... Shotgun wedding?"

Micchi laughed a bit. "No no. It wasn't like that. We just really love each other and didn't want to wait any longer. But I guess you must be wondering why have I decided to tell you this now, huh?" He asked and Kazune nodded as he took out a bottle of water from his bag and drank from it.

"Well... That's what I was hoping to talk about. You see... I got her pregnant."

Kazune had spit out the water he was drinking out of shock. "You did what!"

"But... you're too young to be a father. What about school? What about Kohaku? As much as I hate to admit this... we can't do this without you." Kazune said as he looked away.

Micchi smiled. "Awww. I'm not dropping out of school or anything, and I will help fight Kohaku no matter what. I just have to be a bit more careful now that I'm gonna have to look over someone else in a couple of months. But I might have to go back to England once the baby is born. Shizuka still lives there, that's where her job is at and I'm not going to leave her to raise our child on her own." He said in a more serious tone.

Kazune nodded slowly. "I understand."

* * *

Mamori sighed. She was watching over Kirika and Tarou from the outside on a tree with Maaya and Mitsuki. "This is soooo boring!" Mamori whined.

Maaya rubbed her temple. "Yeah, well we have to watch over her. We gotta make sure nothing changes and Rika grows up to help us. As much as we dislike her we need her to help Kohaku-sama carry out his plans." She said.

Mamori. "But she's not even due yet for another couple of months! What could possibly change?" She asked Maaya.

"The future is always changing. Besides, that brat of Karin's and Kazune's came back from the future to stop us. We can't let them succeed."

Mitsuki wondered out loud. "Why are we doing this? What do we gain from this?"

Maaya and Mamori stayed silent. They never really thought about it till now. "But he's our master. We're supposed to help him and obey him always." Mamori said, though she wasn't too sure of herself when she did.

"You shouldn't think like that, Mitsuki. You know what would happen if we betrayed him..." Maaya said.

Mamori put her hands at her neck. "He'd have our heads!" She said finishing Maaya's sentence.

"But what about the old days? When we said we would protect the innocents! Not kill them..." Mitsuki lowered her head.

Maaya sighed. "That was before Kohaku. This is now. Let's just do our job."

"But this is boring!" Mamori whined again. "You know what?" She used her magic on Kirika though she didn't notice or feel a thing. "What the hell are you doing?" Maaya faced Mamori. "What? Like you said, the future is always changing. But this should speed up our plans quite nicely."

* * *

A girl was in her room reading instructions on the back of a little box. A woman knocked on her and came in shortly.

"How many times are you going to dye your hair, Ami?" The woman asked the girl.

Ami sighed. "As many times as I want. You know I don't like having dark hair... I prefer blonde."

**(A/N: This isn't EXACTLY the same Ami from the series. In a way it is, but think of it as a different version of her for this fanfic. XD)**

"I'm also thinking about cutting my hair, Aunty Sonomi. What do you think?" Ami asked. Her aunt shook her head slowly. "It doesn't matter how many times you change your look. You'll always be you. There's nothing you can do to change that."

"I just like trying different things." Ami said in her defense. Her aunt smiled giving her the 'uh-huh, riiight' look. "That reminds me, this came in the mail for you this morning." Sonomi took out a letter from her pocket. "It's from Miyon."

"Really?" Ami smiled and took the letter from her aunt. She read the letter and stayed quiet for a bit.

"What is it?" Sonomi asked.

Ami looked up from the letter. "She wants me to go visit and go to the school with her."

"She does? Maybe you should. You haven't seen each other in over a year. It would be good for to go out there and have some fun then stay around here all day everyday doing nothing." Her aunt encouraged her. Ami shook her head. "Uncle would get mad if I did that... He doesn't like it when I go out."

"Oh you leave your grumpy uncle to me and I'll take care of it. Go visit Miyon and have fun." Sonomi smiled.

"Hmm... Alright. Guess I'm going to Japan." Ami said.

* * *

Kohaku was in his hideout with Rika.

"How are you going to get her to come here?"

Kohaku chuckled. "Simple. I sent her a letter pretending to be that cousin of her's."

Rika paced around him. "But when she arrives from China and surprises Yi..."

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered." He smirked.

**End of Chapter. 37**

* * *

**Fun Fact: In the original copy of SLB Miyon and Ami are** **cousins but I thought about changing it and taking that out from the story thinking it wouldn't make sense, but at last minute I decided to keep it in. x3**


	38. Trouble Ahead

Here's another chapter to make up for my very long absence.

Hope you enjoy!

**Secrets, Lies, & Betrayal**

* * *

****"How are you going to get her to come here?"

Kohaku chuckled. "Simple. I sent her a letter pretending to be that cousin of her's."

Rika paced around him. "But when she arrives from China and surprises Yi..."

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered." He smirked.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

****Kirika woke up in bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

_'Funny, I don't feel any morning sickness this morning. That's a pleasant change.' _She thought.

She got up and when she did she put her hand to her back.

_'My back sure does hurt this morning...'_

Kirika didn't think much of it and just made her way to the bathroom. As she did she walked passed the mirror. Her eyes widened when she did.

"Uhhh..."

She walked back to the mirror and saw herself with a huge belly that would resemble someone in their 3rd trimester of pregnancy, or in other words, their ninth month. Kirika screamed.

Tarou was in the kitchen making breakfast with Kirio when they heard her scream and both of them ran up the stairs to the room.

Kirika covered her eyes. "I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming..." She kept repeating to herself.

Kirio and Tarou's jaws just dropped. "I really need to stop putting so much syrup on my pancakes..." Kirio said to himself.

"Umm, sweetie, did you put a pillow underneath your night shirt or something?" Tarou asked.

She shook her head and turned to them lifting her shirt above her stomach. The belly was real. Tarou walked up to her slowly and poked it a few times. "Are we like having triplets or something because that is not no normal 5 month looking tummy!" Tarou started freaking out.

Kirio was trying to process everything. "Maybe it's a food baby mixed in with your actual baby. You have been eating quite a bit ya know."

Kirika glared at her brother. "Are you trying to say I'm fat! You know damn well when I went to bed last night my stomach only had a bump not a beach ball!" She argued.

"Okay, we need to go to the hospital a.s.a.p!" Tarou grabbed Kirika and Kirio by their arms and dragged them both outside and into the car. Kirika got her phone and sent Karin a text.

_To Karin:_

_'Karin, I'm on my way to the hospital. Something is really wrong. I'm freaking out! Can you meet me there as soon as you can?'_

_- Kirika_

Karin was in her room reading a book. All of the teachers were in a meeting for the day so the students had the day off. Her phone started vibrating and she saw the text she had received from Kirika.

"Oh no..." She got up and put her jacket on, got Suzune and went to Kazune's room.

He was on his laptop doing some research. When Karin entered he quickly closed it. "Knock much?" He asked.

"It's Kirika-sempai. She's in the hospital. I think something's wrong with the baby.

Kazune got up and they both went to Himeka's room. Karin told her the same thing and the four of them went to the hospital. After they got there Karin went up to the receptionist with Suzune still in her arms. "We're here for Kirika Karasuma."

The receptionist checked her computer. "Ahh, yes. She came here about an hour ago. They're still doing some tests. If you care to wait in the waiting room you may do so." She said. Karin thanked her and they all sat down and waited in the waiting room.

Kirio and Tarou went over there and saw everyone there. "Thanks for coming guys." Tarou said.

Karin walked up to them. "Is she alright? What happened?"

Kirio pushed his glasses back up from the bridge of his nose. "We're not sure. Last night her stomach only had a bump to it but when she woke up this morning... it was huge. As if she were ready to give birth or something." He explained.

"But how is that possible? I thought she was only 3 months pregnant." Himeka said.

Tarou nodded. "She is, well... she's supposed to be at least."

"Is it more than one baby?" Kazune asked. Kirio and Tarou shook their heads. "We got the sonogram done already. It's only one baby. A girl. Kirika wanted to name her Rika."

Karin didn't know what to say. _'That name...'_

* * *

**Flashback...**

_A girl stepped out of the portal. She looked around the same age as Karin, maybe a year older. She smirked at Karin and walked a bit closer to her. Karin backed away a little. "Uhh... who are you?" She asked a little confused as to how she got here._

_"My name is Rika."_

_Shii-chan whispered to Karin. "Am I the only one that's getting a creepy vibe from her?" Karin slowly shook her head. "No, your not the only one."_

_"Where did you come from?" Shii-chan asked Rika._

_Rika chuckled a little. "Does that really matter? You may not know where I came from, but I definately know where your going." She said. Both Shii-chan and Karin where confused as to what she meant by that._

_"Heaven. Cuz that's where your gonna go after I'm through with you."_

* * *

Meanwhile Miyon was in her room getting ready to go out with Yuuki when Kohaku opened a portal into her room. Miyon was on the phone with Yuuki and didn't notice there was someone else in the room with her. She held the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she put got her things and put them in her purse.

"Yeah I'm almost ready. You can meet me at the ice cream parlor if you want. I won't be long."

_**"Good, because I really need to talk to you about something, Miyon... It's really important."**_Yuuki said on the other line.

She could've sworn Yuuki sounded a bit sad when he said that. "Is something wrong?"

**"Well... it's just that, hmm... I'm not sure how to tell you this, but-"**

Just as Yuuki was about to finish his sentence Miyon turned around and saw Kohaku. She screamed and dropped everything on the floor.

Yuuki heard her scream. _**"Miyon? Was that you screaming or your tv again?"**_He didn't get a response. **_"Miyon? Helloooo?"_**

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" She asked as she stepped backwards. Kohaku grinned. "Don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

He went up to her and covered her face with his hand. Miyon screamed again. A dark light shone on her face before he let go.

Now Yuuki was positive that he had heard her scream. **_"Miyon! What's going on? Are you alright! Miyon!" _**The line went dead.

"There. That should do it... Now on to her mother." Kohaku left the room.

* * *

"Did you say Rika?" Karin asked making sure she had heard right.

Tarou nodded. "Yeah. I'm kinda liking the name, it's pretty." He smiled a bit. Karin did not share the same enthusiasm.

"What's wrong? Do you think it's a bad name? Should we change it?" He asked.

Karin shook her head. "No no, it's not that... It's just... do you guys remember when I got attacked by that girl?"

Kazune and Kirio nodded. "What about it?" Kazune asked her.

"Her name was Rika too."

"That mean girl is from the future. She did vewy bad things..." Suzune said. "That can't be a coincidence..." Kirio said.

Tarou shook his head. "Woah woah woah... are you trying to say some evil chick from the future who tried to kill Karin is actually... my daughter?"

Kazune put his hand on Tarou's shoulder. "I'm sorry to say this, but it could be so."

He shook his head. "No, no, no. It can't be. Just..." Tarou sat down. "How... ?"

The doctor came in. "Mr. Karasuma, Mr. Kawasaki." Kirio and Tarou focused their attention on the doctor and what he had to say.

"The baby is perfectly fine. Due any day now actually." The doctor smiled. Tarou shook his head. "No no no, you don't understand! She's only about 4 months along! How can she be due any day now? That's impossible." He argued.

The doctor wasn't sure what to say. "Ms. Karasuma is in her 9th month I assure you. The baby is fine, she's fine and at the end of the day that's all that matters. You can go see her if you wish" He said then walked away.

Everyone went to Kirika's room where she was lying down in bed.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" Tarou asked. She nodded and smiled to see everyone there. "Hey guys. Sorry for the trip to the hospital on such short notice."

Karin shook her head. "No problem at all. So you really are about to give birth any day now?" Kirika nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure how though, but I am..."

"Something isn't right here. No woman goes from her 4th month straight into her 9th month over night." Kazune said. "Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Kirio asked him.

Kazune nodded. "I'm thinking Kohaku may have something to do with this. Maybe he used magic to accelerate her pregnancy."

"But why?" Himeka asked as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room and bounced Suzune on her lap.

"He's probably growing impatient. Maybe he wants her to be born already so he can make sure we don't change anything." Karin answered.

Kirika was lost. "What are you guys talking about? Why would Kohaku want my baby?"

Everyone looked at each other wondering who was going to break the news to her. Tarou sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Honey, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but..."

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

"Our little girl grows up to be an accomplice to Kohaku." Tarou lowered his head. She shook her head in disbelief. "No... It can't be. Are you sure?" Kirika asked hoping it wouldn't be true.

Tarou sighed and looked away. "The odds of it not being true are against us."

Kirika buried her face in her hands and wept silently. Kirio put his arm around his sister and tried to comfort her.

Everyone in the room had a look of hoplessness on their faces, even Karin. Though Himeka got up and got serious. "No. I can't belive it, it's like everyone is giving up." They all turned their heads towards her in surprise. Surprised Himeka was speaking out so seriously for the first time.

"We are not going to let him win. We will do whatever it takes to save baby Rika, stop Kohaku, and change the future. We just have to keep believing." She said.

Karin smiled and nodded. "She's right. We can't lose hope now. We're going to find him and stop him."

Everyone in the room cheered. Kirika smiled a little.

* * *

Yuuki had been standing outside the ice cream parlor for almost 20 minutes now trying to call Miyon but none of the calls were going through. He decided to just go over and check on her. Just as he was walking towards the direction to Miyon's house she ran up to him. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I got caught up on something." She said as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Miyon, what the hell happened? We were on the phone, you were screaming... are you alright?" He asked concerned for her.

She had a puzzled look on her face. "I'm fine, but I don't know what your talking about."

He sighed. "Over the phone? I was about to tell you something, then you screamed and left me hanging then I heard you scream again and the line went dead."

Miyon shook her head. "I never screamed over the phone. My battery just died is all, that's why the line went dead. I was charging it actually, that's why i'm here now. Came running." She chuckled. Yuuki didn't know what to say. "N-no... I know I heard you scream..."

"Maybe I should be the one asking you if your okay." Miyon said.

Yuuki got frustrated. "Don't talk to me like I'm effin' crazy! I know what I heard!"

Miyon backed away a bit from him, speechless that he would ever raise his voice at her. "I- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you. I guess I am a bit stressed."

"What's wrong?" She asked as they entered the ice cream parlor and sat down at a booth.

"Well, it's about the music scholarship, I..." Before he could finish Miyon cut him off. "Don't worry about it. They're crazy not to give you that scholarship." She smiled at him. "That reminds me, my cousin is coming tomorrow morning, Ami. I was wondering if you would come to the airport with me to pick her up?"

He nodded slowly. "Sure... I didn't know your cousin was coming."

"Really? I could've sworn I had told you before sometime last week... Oh well. She's really nice. Your gonna love her."

Yuuki faked a smile.

* * *

Ami was finishing packing when her aunt came in.

"Are you almost done? You know you have to be at the airport by tonight." Sonomi said.

"Uh-huh, I know. I'm pretty much all set. Oh! Look, I just put in pink highlights in my hair. Like it?" Ami asked excitedly. Sonomi chuckled a bit. "Must you change your hair color almost every week?" She asked. Ami shrugged. "I like looking different."

Her uncle walked in. "Tadahiro..." Sonomi walked up to him.

"This isn't a good idea..." He warned her.

Ami sighed. "Uncle, it's just to visit Miyon. Nothing bad will happen I promise." She walked out the room.

"Hmph." Tadahiro looked away and left the room as well.

**End of Chapter. 38**

* * *

Next chapter Karin is gonna throw Kirika a surprise baby shower ^_^ and Ami will finaly meet the gang, though she won't be too pleased to meet one of them ;D find out who next chapter on Secret's, Lies, and Betrayal

**Fun Fact: Ami's uncle and aunt never had a name or were really mentioned that much in the ****original copy of SLB**


	39. Oh Baby!

And I am back with another chapter.

Enjoy lovies!

**Secrets. Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"This isn't a good idea..." He warned her.

Ami sighed. "Uncle, it's just to visit Miyon. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." She walked out the room.

"Hmph." Tadahiro looked away and left the room as well.

Sonomi shook her head slowly. "Those two..."

About an hour later Sonomi was driving Ami to the airport with Tadahiro in the passengers seat looking anything but pleased. Ami wasn't much of a happy camper either because of her uncle's reaction.

Sonomi nudged him and whispered to him so their niece wouldn't hear them. 'Why can't you give her this bit of freedom?'

He glared at her. 'Going to the park is a bit of freedom, going to another country without our supervision is complete other story.' He whispered back at her.

She rolled her eyes. 'It's just to visit your sister and Miyon. Just let her be a teen for once.'

'I could if she were like any other teen... You know what the risks are if she were to become unstable.'

Sonomi parked in front of the airport and whispered 'We both know your sister can handle it.' before she got out of the car and helped Ami get her things. Once they were at the departing section of the airport Ami gave her aunt and uncle one last hug.

Tadahiro tried to smile. "Please, be careful. If anything goes wrong, just come home, alright?"

Ami chuckled at her protective uncle. "I know. I'll be fine. Love you guys." She got her luggage and handed in her ticket.

As she was walking down to board the plane her uncle shouted one last thing. "No boys, drugs, sex, or any other wild things!" Everyone around was now looking at him. Ami turned around to face him all red in the face.

Sonomi smacked Tadahiro's arm then turned to Ami. "Have fun sweetie!"

She smiled and got on the plane. Tadahiro looked out the window as the plane took off shortly afterwards. "I hope you know what you're doing..." He said to his wife. She chose to ignore that though and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Early That Morning...**

Miyon was getting ready with her mom to go get Ami from the airport. Yuuki was in the living room while Miyon was in her room. He was sitting on the couch with his head down and fidgeting with his fingers looking very nervous. Miyon came downstairs.

"My mom is almost ready and then we can go. Her flight arrives any minute now. Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed his appearance.

Yuuki looked up at her. "Oh, yeah. Just a lot on the mind."

Miyon was going to continue to question him until her phone rang. She saw that it was Karin and picked it up. "Hey Karin! What's up?"

_**"Hey Miyon! Say, what are you doing today?"** _Karin asked.

"I'm picking up my cousin from the airport with my mom and Yuuki and probably just hang out with her at home. Why?"

_**"Well, as you know Kirika is pregnant, and I don't know how to explain this... but, she's going to give birth any day now and she's been a bit upset about the baby so I wanted to throw her a surprise baby shower to cheer her up. I was hoping you and Yuuki would be able to come."**_

Miyon was confused. "Huh? I didn't think she was that far into her pregnancy... Is the baby alright?"

_**"I hope so, but let's just try and make her happy while we can. Are you in?"**_

"I would love to, but what about my cousin? I can't just leave her home to go to the baby shower." Miyon said. _**"You can bring her too. We would love to meet her and make a new friend. It'll be so much fun!"** _Karin said with excitement.

Miyon laughed. That was so typical Karin. Going out of her way to make others happy. One of the reasons Miyon admired her for. "Alright, we're in. Oh! I have to go pick up a gift for the baby then. Is it a boy or girl? And at what time should we be over there?"

_**"The baby is a girl. Be here by three please. I gotta run now, see ya later!"** _Karin hung up.

"Hey Yuuki, Karin is planning a baby shower for Kirika today. I think there's something up with the baby, but she's due any day now so Karin wanted to surprise her. Do you wanna go? I'm gonna take Ami with me to meet everyone."

He shrugged. "Sure."

Miyon sighed. _'What is with him lately?'_

* * *

Karin put her phone on the counter and started blowing pink, white, and yellow balloons with a helium tank in the living room. Himeka and Kazune came with bags of decorations.

"Why do women need so many damn decorations just for a party that's going to last only a few hours?" Kazune asked a bit frustrated he was stuck carrying most of the bags.

Karin scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't understand. If your gonna do something, you might as well do it right." She said as a rebuttal to his statement. Himeka giggled. "I just know that she's gonna love it. I'm gonna go to kitchen and start making some treats."

Micchi came in with even more bags. "Alright, that's the last of them. You guys sure did buy a lot of things." He chuckled. "Yeah, for no reason..." Kazune mumbled which got him a glare from Karin. "Zip it, or you lose the lips." She warned.

Micchi got a bit nervous around Karin. "Umm... I'm gonna go help Himeka in the kitchen! Heheh..." He dashed off to the kitchen.

"Hey Kazune, can you pass me a chair so I can put this banner up?" Karin asked him. He nodded. "Sure." He got a chair for her and she got on it and started putting the banner up. She moving around a bit so she started losing her balance until Kazune came and held her by the waist.

Karin blushed and finished putting the banner up. "Thanks." She said as Kazune helped her down. He scratched the back of his head with a slight blush on his face too. "No problem."

Suzune came in hopping around like a bunny with a bunny shaped balloon in his head. "Momma! Papa!" He smiled.

Both Karin and Kazune snapped out of it at the sight of their son. Then she remembered something.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_As she was about to turn around and walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him in bed._

_"Staaay with me Karin. Let's have Suzune already!" She tried to break free but he had a strong grip on her._

_"H-how did you know about Suzune?" Karin asked._

_"I over head you guys talking about it some time ago." Kazune told her._

* * *

She blushed again. _'If he knows Suzune is our son, then he must love me... right? Does that mean he lied to me when he said he didn't?'_ Karin knew she was probably over thinking this, but she couldn't help it. She wanted a straight answer.

Kazune picked him up and started tickling him. "I'm the tickle monster, roar!" Suzune erupted in a fit of giggles.

Karin couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. _'I really wouldn't mind this being my future.' _

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Micchi was making all sorts of pastries with Himeka. Cute themed cakes in the shape of ducks with yellow frosting and bottles and pacifiers with decorative pink frosting. As they were making them Micchi decided to spark up a conversation with her.

"Hey Himeka, do you ever wish you had a younger sibling?" He asked her.

Himeka smiled a bit. "I did before I met Kazune. I didn't meet him until my parents passed away. After I met him, he was like a younger brother to me in a way since I was always looking after him. Heheh, now he's the one looking after me." She said in an ironic tone.

Micchi nodded slowly. "Hmm, what do you remember about your parents?"

She thought about it for a moment and smiled. "I remember my mother, and how she always smelled like lavender. Best scent in the world. I could never really obtain that scent no matter how many perfume bottles of lavender I bought. And my dad, I remember his presence. It was always so bright like his smile and personality. I picture him as always having been a goofy, happy guy."

Micchi smiled. "Yeah." _'That was Professor Kujyou alright.'_

* * *

Miyon's mother drove them to the airport. Ami had just gotten off the plane and was getting her luggages.

The three had gone inside and were waiting for her. Ami saw her cousin and aunt and smiled. "Hi Miyon!" She ran up to her and hugged her. Miyon hugged her back. "It's so good to see you again, Ami!"

Ami hugged her aunt then looked at Yuuki. "Whose this?" She asked Miyon. "That's Yuuki. He's my, erm... boyfriend." Miyon said blushing madly at that last part. Ami giggled. "It's nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. Yuuki smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Miyon couldn't stop talking about your arrival."

They all went to the car and drove back to Miyon's place while conversing. "How's uncle Tadahiro and aunt Sonomi?" Miyon asked. "Yes, how is my loving older brother?" Her mom asked rather sarcastically.

"Protective as always." Ami responded with a slight chuckle. "He was so against me coming, but aunt Sonomi convinced him otherwise. He's just scared I'll run into trouble or something."

"You always were a wild child ya know." Miyon said nudging her and laughed.

* * *

Kirika was in her room sitting on the bed, just looking out the window with a distant look on her face.

Kirio walked in and sighed. He hated seeing his sister like this. "Kirika, Tarou and I are going to go out for some fresh air and we want you to come too. It'll be nice to get out and take your mind off of things, don't ya think?" He asked trying to brighten her mood a bit. She's been depressed ever since she came back from the hospital late last night.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay here." She responded quietly.

Tarou walked in. "Like hell you will. Kirika you can't beat yourself up over something that hasn't happened yet." He said taking a seat right next to her on the bed. "We're going to save her no matter what but we can't do that if you're just going to give up and sulk about it. We're going out and we're going to get some fresh air whether you like or not."

Kirika just looked at him. "I can't..."

Tarou sighed. "Kirika, please-" She cut him off. "No, I mean I can't get up on my own. I'm gonna need some help getting out." She said chuckling, refering to her now big stomach. He laughed and Kirio joined in. "Our Kirika isn't as mobile as she used to be." Her brother teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

Miyon, her mother, Yuuki, and Ami had finaly reached the Yi home and they helped her get settled in. The 3 teens were then in the kitchen enjoying some lemonade.

"Hey Ami, a good friend of mine is throwing a babyshower for another friend of ours this afternoon. I was hoping to take you with me and Yuuki if your not too jet-lag. Unless you prefer to stay and just rest." Miyon said. Ami shrugged. "I don't mind. What are your friends like?" She asked with a smile.

Miyon smiled. "They're amazing. You're going to love them."

Yuuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You even look like one of our friends too. Her name is Himeka, she's one of the sweetest girl's you will ever meet."

Once he said that Ami tensed up and the look on her face suddenly turned serious. "Hm? Something wrong?" Yuuki asked her. Ami shook her head slowly. "Nah, just... It's nothing." She smiled again. "Can't wait."

_'Why does that name sound so__... familiar?' _

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

Karin and Kazune had just finished decorating and Himeka and Micchi were almost done in the kitchen.

"Good. We're right on schedual, only half an hour until our guests arrive. I'm gonna go up and change for the baby shower." She said and Kazune nodded. "Fine."

Micchi walked in to the living room and looked around, smiling. "You guys did a good job." He said giving Kazune a thumbs up.

Kazune half smiled. "Doesn't being around this stuff get you nervous considering how in a few months this might be yours and Shizuka's baby shower?"

The smile on Micchi's face went away and he sighed as he sat down on the couch. "A little... It hasn't really sunk in that I'm gonna be a dad. Considering how I am the way I am, I wonder if I can do this..." Kazune sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Have you told her how you feel?

Micchi shook his head. "Not really. She's really excited about the baby and I don't want to rain on her parade. Besides, no parent is perfect. I'm sure I'll get the hang out of it once the little one arrives. Right?"

Kazune nodded. "Sure."

Suzune ran in the living room with a cupcake in his hand and yellow frosting on his mouth and nose. "Papa!" Kazune chuckled. "Yea. I know where you're coming from." He added.

Micchi looked at his friend and tilted his head. "Is that so?"

Kazune nodded and made a head gesture towards Suzune. It took only a few seconds for Micchi to catch that. "Nooo." He responded in disbelief.

He just chuckled and nodded. "It's true."

"With Karin?" Micchi asked.

"Of course with Karin, who else?" Kazune said as he cleaned up his son.

Micchi nudged him. "Didn't know you had it in you, tiger. Rawr!" He playfully said as he laughed. He got a glare in return as Kazune faked a laugh. "Ha ha ha. Back at ya."

"Ahem." Micchi stopped laughing. "So if both you and Karin have a kid, why not just be with her already?"

Kazune looked down. "You know why we can't be together..."

"But clearly somehow everything works out and you two are still together. Suzune is living proof of that. Just be with her already. Don't pull a Ross and Rachel kind of relationship."

"I know, I know. But the future is always changing. What if I tell her the truth now and she ends up hating me and we don't end up together? I don't even know if future Karin knows the truth about her origins."

Micchi shrugged his shoulders. "You just need to be honest. You never know what might happen."

After half an hour later, Jin arrived with a present. Karin greeted him. "Hey Jin! I'm so glad you could make it. Come in." She took the gift from him and put it on the present table. "Heheh, anything to spend time with my goddess."

Karin blushed a bit.

A few minutes later Yuuki arrived. "Hey Yuuki!" Himeka said. Yuuki smiled. "Hey, Himeka."

Everyone else said their hello's. "Where's Miyon?" Himeka asked him. "Ugh, the girl's were taking forever so they told me to go on ahead and bring the baby gift with me." He said as he handed her the gift.

"The girl's? Someone else is coming?"

Yuuki nodded. "Yeah, Miyon told Karin over the phone that her cousin is in town and didn't want to leave her alone in the house so she's coming with her. I would imagine they're on their way now actually." He said.

Himeka smiled. "I can't wait to meet her then."

"Speaking of meeting people, is there any chance your better half might be making an appearance this afternoon for us to meet?" Kazune asked and smirked.

Micchi scratched his head. "Isn't it _other _half? And nah. I'm kinda hoping to keep this just between you and me for now. With everything that's going on now, I don't really want the focus on me right now."

Kazune understood and nodded.

The happy couple had finaly arrived. Tarou had put a blindfold on Kirika and led her inside. "Is this really necessary? Where are you taking me and when can I take this blindfold off?" She asked impatiently.

"Now now. Just one more step." After he had led her in the living room he had removed her blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone had said in unison.

Kirika covered her mouth. "A baby shower? For me? Wow, I really am surprised." She laughed.

Karin went up to her. "Of course. Every expecting mother deserves to have one."

Micchi started feeling a bit uncomfortable. _'Would Shizuka want one?'_

Himeka led Kirika to her decorated chair and she sat down. Kirika looked around. "This is all so beautiful. Thank you guys, this really has made me happy after all the bad news..."

Kirio hugged her. "Don't think about that. Just have some fun today. We'll worry about the rest later."

Kirika blinked her tears away and nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

Miyon and Ami had arrived now. "Sorry we're late guys!" She announced as she stepped inside. Ami followed behind her shyly. Karin went up to them. "Hey Miyon! I'm guessing this is your cousin. Hi! I'm, Karin. It's okay, you don't have to feel weird or awkward, we don't bite."

Ami chuckled. "Hi Karin, I'm Ami. It's nice to meet you."

Karin introduced her to everyone else. "There's Kazune, that's Micchi, Kirio, Jin, Tarou, the mother-to-be, Kirika, and then there's Himeka." She said pointing to everyone when she said there names. Ami said hi to them all except for Himeka. She just looked at her.

Himeka greeted her. "It's nice to meet you, Ami. I'm glad you came." She said, smiling and holding her hand out for a friendly shake.

Ami hesitated, giving her a scornful look instead. Himeka was confused. _'Did I do something wrong?' _She wondered. Ami walked passed her and went up to Kirika. "Congradulations on your daughter. Is it your first child?" She asked. Kirika smiled and nodded.

Himeka went up to Miyon. "Your cousin seems... nice."

"She's probably just being shy. Don't take it to heart." Miyon told her friend. Himeka nodded slowly. "Okay."

The baby shower went on and everyone was having fun except for Micchi who was panicking a little on the inside and Himeka who felt uncomfortable the whole time under Ami's serious stare.

After the cake which Himeka and Micchi made was served Kirika went on to open her gifts. The gang had gotten her all sorts of baby supplies and clothing.

"Thank you so much guys! I really needed a day like this. Thank you for doing this for me and for coming. It really does mean a lot to me." Kirika started getting emotional. Tarou handed her some tissues. "Sorry, just the hormones surfacing." She said.

After a while Jin, Yuuki, Miyon, and Ami left. Karin, Himeka, and Micchi were cleaning up while Kirio and Tarou were putting the baby gifts in the car and Kazune was putting Suzune to sleep.

"Hmm... I get the feeling Ami doesn't like me." Himeka told Karin. "What makes you say that?" She asked. "It's just the way she kept looking at me. A mixture of uncomfort and resentment."

Micchi was sweeping and joined in the conversation. "Maybe she was just shy around you. She seemed really nice to me. Hmm... come to think of it, you two do look quite alike. Maybe she noticed too and it freaked her out." Karin agreed that maybe that might've been a reason for her behavior towards Himeka.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"How about you, Micchi? Are you alright? You seemed kinda distracted the whole time." Karin questioned him. Micchi got a little tense. "Just... a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Anything we can help you with?" Himeka asked.

He shook his head. "No, not yet."

Kirika walked in. "We're gonna go now. Are you sure you guys don't want us to help out and clean? It's the least we can do for doing such a nice thing for me." She offered. Karin shook her head. "Don't even worry about it. We've got it covered. Really. Just go home, relax and prepare for baby Rika."

She nodded. "Thank you, again." Tarou and Kirio were already in the car waiting for her. As she was walking out the front door Kirika felt something trickling down in between her legs. Her eyes widened.

"Uhhh..."

Tarou got out of the car. "Need help getting in?"

"Uhhhhh... Tarou?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

Kirika looked down and said very calmly. "Either I just pissed myself or..."

Tarou was a little confused. "... Or?"

She looked up at him. "I think my water just broke!"

**End of Chapter. 39**

* * *

Next chapter Kirika is going to give birth which is exactly what Kohaku wants. Find out what he'll do when she does in the next chapter of S.L.B!

**Fun fact: In the original copy of SLB Ami wasn't described as looking just like Himeka. I had depicted her as a green eyed bubbly flirtatious girl with mint colored hair like Miyon. I'm choosing to develop her personality a bit more serious as opposed to the wild child i had depicted her as. She'll still be a little bit flirtatious though. You'll see with who later on. ;D **

**If you guys guess and guess correctly i'll let you know. =)**


	40. The Birth and Death of the Day pt 1

Wow... chapter 40 already. Thank you to all the readers who have stuck around to read this fanfic! I apologize for the long absence. With senior year and work and getting ready for college, I haven't really had time to update or write.

I can't make any promise but I shall try to set aside some time every night or so to write something, even if it's only a sentence so it won't take as much to update.

Hope the chapter isn't too confusing w/ all the P.O.V's (didn't actually write it though)

**Secrets. Lies, and Betrayal**

* * *

"Uhhhhh... Tarou?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

Kirika looked down and said very calmly. "Either I just pissed myself or..."

Tarou was a little confused. "... Or?"

She looked up at him. "I think my water just broke!"

His face had gone pale when she said that. "A- are you sure?" Kirika glared at him as she got a contraction. She clutched her abdomen. "Ahhh! I'm pretty sure!"

"I- I can't move..." Tarou said, frozen in place.

"Oh for pete's sake!" Kirio got out of the car to help his sister. "Come on, Kirika, let's go you in the car and to the hospital." He said as he held her hand to try and help her.

Big mistake for him when she got another contraction and squeezed his hand... a little too tight.

Kirio screamed in pain. Tarou was still frozen in his place, not knowing who was screaming louder. Kirio, or his girlfriend who could give birth now at any minute.

Everyone came outside to see what all the noise was about. "What's going on?" Karin asked.

Micchi who was in the back couldn't really see. "Are there 2 women screaming?"

Kazune noticed the puddle underneath Kirika and the pained expression on her face. "A- are you... ?"

"Yes!" She yelled.

"She's in labor!" Karin yelled. Micchi gently pushed her aside. "She needs to go to a hospital quick." He looked over at Tarou who was still frozen in place then at Kirio who was bent over, clutching his hand in intense pain. "What's wrong?" Himeka asked him.

He looked over to her. "I think Kirika broke my hand!"

Himeka went back inside to get him a bag of ice for his hand while Micchi helped Kirika and Tarou get in the car. "I'll drive." He said while getting the keys from Kirio. Himeka came back with the ice and gently placed it on his hand. He winced a bit. "Thanks. We'll keep you guys informed."

Karin shook her head. "We're going to the hospital with you guys. We need to protect Kirika in case something goes down while she's in labor." Kirio nodded. She had a point.

Kazune got his keys to his icy blue 2012 Mazda 3 and got in. "Come on guys!"

**(A/N: Just thought that car and color fit his personality =3)**

Himeka got in. Karin went back inside to get Suzune then came back and got in the car.

They all drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Kohaku smirked at the scene before him. He had been watching them the whole time.

"She's in labor." He said.

Rika set her gaze to the side as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. This did not unnoticed by her master.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-no." Rika didn't like showing weakness. "Don't lie to me." Kohaku warned her. She sighed. "Just... nervous. We are changing history after all."

"Don't worry. Everything will go as planned one way or another."

That caught her attention. "Or another?"

Maaya, Mamori, and Mitsuki walked in right there.

"Go to the hospital, and make sure they don't recognize you." He instructed.

They all put their hair up, changed into nurses outfits and wore hospital masks to shield their identities and left.

Kohaku left as well to get some assistance.

* * *

Once they got there and parked, Tarou finally got it together and helped Kirika out of the car and to the hospital to give birth to their child followed by the others.

"I need some help! My girlfriend is in labor!" He yelled hoping to get someone's attention that could help them out over here. Kirika got another contraction. "Ah!"

A nurse with pink hair quickly got a wheelchair and helped Kirika sit down and wheeled her away. Kirika looked back. "Wait! Tarou!"

As he was about to go on with her a nurse with yellow hair stopped him. "You need to sign these papers sir." She said. He was getting frustrated. "Can't this wait? I need to be with my girlfriend right now! She's having our first child." Tarou said hoping she would understand. She shook her head. "No can do. Rules are rules. You need to sign these first." She said before walking off.

Tarou could've sworn that yellow haired nurse winked at him before walking away. He looked at Kirio hoping he would take care of those papers but as if he had read his mind Kirio shook his head pointing with his left hand to his right which had been crushed by his sister.

A nurse with green hair walked up to Kirio. "Is your hand okay?" She asked.

"Actually, I could use some checking on the hand. My sister is in labor and she kinda crushed it..." She signaled for him to follow her into a room.

Karin looked over to Kazune, Himeka, and Micchi. "I guess we wait and keep our guard up?" They all agreed and nodded and went to the waiting room. "Remember guys, keep your eyes sharp for anything suspicious." Kazune said. "Do you think they're here now?" Himeka asked.

Micchi shrugged. "They could be."

Tarou was trying his best to sign all the papers as fast as he could. "Why are there so many papers!"

* * *

After the nurse and Kirio went to vacant room she quickly locked the door behind her and put a magical force field around them in case Kohaku tried to spy on her. She removed her mask.

"Mitsuki... What the hell are you doing here?" Kirio asked.

"I don't have much time." She said as she put some medical cream on his hand and bandaged it up. "Kohaku instructed us to kidnap the baby. Right now Kirika might be giving birth with Maaya or Mamori in the room planning to take the baby once she's born." Mitsuki said.

Kirio clenched his fist. "I need to go! But before I do... one question. Why are you helping us? What could you possibly gain?"

Mitsuki looked away. "I would be lying if I said there was nothing in it for me. But that's for another day. Now go right now and save your niece!" Kirio nodded and ran out of the room hoping to get to Kirika in time.

Kirika was in her hospital gown on the bed. Maaya helped put her legs on the stirrups. Kirika tried her best to sit up. "Where's Tarou?"

Mamori pushed her back down. "You shouldn't worry about such non important things at a time like this." Kirika glared at her. "Where's Tarou! He needs to be here!"

Maaya injected a clear liquid withing her I.V. which was intended to put Kirika to sleep. As her vision blurred she saw two other come into the room.

A man with a doctor's coat and hospital mask on with a teenage girl.

* * *

Meanwhile Tarou had finally finished signing all the papers. "I'm done!" He went up to a nearby nurse. "Excuse me, can I hand these in to you?"

The nurse was in fact his daughter from the future. "Of course." She took the papers. "Could you check what room my girlfriend is in? She's in labor." Tarou asked hoping it would be quick. Rika got on the computer and checked. "3rd floor, room 1016." She said.

He thanked her and ran up the stairs thinking it would be quicker than waiting for the elevator.

Rika smirked to herself. "No problem daddy dearest..."

After failing to find the room Kirio ran back down to the waiting room. He tried catching his breath. "Guys... Kohaku... here... save Rika."

Kazune quickly got up. "He's here!"

"I don't know, but I do know he sent his partners in crime over here to kidnap the baby. Where's Tarou?" Kirio asked.

"He went up not long before you showed up." Micchi said. "If what you say is true we need to go over there right now!" Karin shook her head. "They're never going to let us go up unless we're family. Only Kirio can go." She said.

Himeka took Suzune from Karin. "You guys can't just sit around and do nothing. Run if you have to, just save Rika."

* * *

Mamori inspected the girl with distant, almost soul-less look in her face. "Who is she, master?"

Kohaku removed the mask. "She's going to help you two keep the others occupied while I deliver the baby."

Maaya tilted her head to the side. "How? She's just a regular teenager." Kohaku shook his head. "She's special. Ami over here is just like Daisuki. We don't need rings to transform. She is at my will, under my control. Isn't that right, Ami?"

She nodded slowly, very zombie-like.

"Good girl. Now go out, transform and keep our party guests entertained. Same goes for you two."

Ami transformed. Her hair and eyes turned red and her outfit changed to one similar to Karin's but instead it was black, white.

**(A/N: Kinda going for a Shana look from Shakugan No Shana x3)**

The girls went out as Kohaku prepared for a C-section.

* * *

Tarou had made it to the 3rd floor and was almost there till Mitsuki tripped him. Tarou fell to the ground. "Ah!"

Mitsuki sprinkled some green powder on him which made him unconscious. She dragged his body into a supplies closet. "Forgive me."

She disappeared.

Kazune, Karin, Micchi, and Kirio all ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Kohaku could sense them. "How can a doctor work under these conditions? Need them occupied longer." He said as he used his magic to send them to the future.

The four didn't feel a thing. They were still going up the stairs with the intention of saving Kirika and making sure the baby is alright. Once they got there they noticed something was off. The lights were off. The bit of light there was, was coming from the heavilly stained glass windows.

"Where did everyone go?" Karin asked. The halls were empty. No sign of any one being there.

Micchi looked around. "Everything's a mess." The floors looked like they hadn't been cleaned in quite some time, there were some supplies scattered all over the floor. "What the hell happened?" Kazune wondered. "Good question." Kirio said as he examined the rooms.

Karin saw something moving under a blanket that was on the floor. She approached it slowly. "Uhh... guys... ?"

Everyone was behind her ready to transform. Karin poked it and a rat came out and ran away. Karin shrieked. "Eep!"

The guys sweat dropped. "Seriously? Getting worked up over a rat?" Kazune asked. She glared at him. "Shush!"

"We need to find out what's going on and check the entire hospital. I say we split up." Kirio said. Micchi nodded slowly. "Sounds good, but... what if it's what Kohaku wants? What if this is all a trap?"

Karin shrugged. "For all we know it could, but we'll never get anything done by just standing around. We should split up. Micchi and I will check upstairs. Kazune and Kirio, go downstairs and check things out. When we're done we meet up back here."

They all came to the agreement and split up.

Karin and Micchi planned on starting the 4th floor and going up from there. As they were looking around they heard footsteps echoing behind them. They both turned around.

"Did you hear that?" Micchi asked. Karin nodded. "Uh-huh."

The sound of footsteps just closer and closer. Ami was walking slowly. Micchi nor Karin recognized her in her kamika state.

"Should we run?" Karin whispered over to Micchi. He shook his head slowly. "Something tells me that's not going to work." He whispered right back to her.

* * *

Kazune and Kirio were down on the first floor. Kirio was looking around while Kazune was in the waiting room looking for any sign of Himeka and Suzune.

"Dammit! Where the hell did everyone go... ?" He muttered to himself. He threw an old stack of magazines that was piled up on the dirty table to the floor with one swing of his hand out of frustration. Kirio was looking around at the front desk, looking at papers and checking the computers which was useless since most of the papers had burn marks, were torn, or just illegible, and none of the computers weren't working.

Then he saw what he thought was a notebook on the floor faced down and picked it up. Though it wasn't a notebook, it was actually a calendar.

Kazune walked up to him. "Did you find anything?" He asked not even bothering to hide his anger and utter frustration. Kirio nodded. "Oh yeah." He handed him the calendar after he was done looking at it. Kazune took it and looked at it. "No... That can't be... 2016?" He asked as he flipped through every page

Kirio nodded. "We're in the future."

Just then they heard someone clapping slowly. They turned around and saw Maaya and Mamori who were no longer in their nurse attire. "You figured it out." Maaya said as she clapped some more.

"Let me guess, you two clowns brought us here didn't you?" Kirio asked through clenched teeth.

Mamori shook her head. "Our master did. And right now he's delivering your sister's oh so precious baby while you're stuck here in the future with us." She said with a twisted creepy smirk on her face. Kirio lost it. "No!" He transformed and was about to charge at her till Kazune held him back. "You need to calm down!" Kazune used his ring to transform as well.

"Oooh, looks like the uncle has a bit of a temper." Maaya taunted.

Kazune growled. "Enough!"

"Heh, bring it." Mamori said as she and Maaya got ready to fight.

The guys did the same. Kirio had a slight smirk on his face. "Oh, you can bet your colorful fruit loops ass we will."

Kazune whispered over to Kirio. "I'll take the pink one you take the yellow one."

Kirio nodded. "Let's do this!"

**End of Chapter. 40**

* * *

Next chapter the battle begins, but that's just what Kohaku wants. Let's see if Kazune and Kirio will figure out it's all a trap, or if they'll fall right into it.

ps. I have no idea how to write a good fight sequence. O_O


End file.
